UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos en vista del presente éxito obtenido y que no puedo seguir con mi historia de "ILUSIÓN" y por qué mis hijos me prohibieron que escribiera cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con esa historia por todo lo que me ha pasada, yo quería empezar con ILUSIÓ pero me dijeron que nada que tuviera que ver con la historia cualquier otra todas las que sean menos esa… así que pensando y pensando se me ocurrió esta espero les guste.

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

CAPÍTULO 1

Syaoran era un joven de 24 años, se podría llamar un joven como millones de jóvenes en el planeta pero no… no era como millones de jóvenes en el planeta, pues él era el principal heredero de la familia Li una de las familias más importantes de China, tenían negocios en muchas partes del continente asiático pero a pesar de ser de china su principal o más bien la primer tienda en donde se empezó con los negocios de la familia fue en una pequeña ciudad de Japón en Tomoeda

Su padre con el mismo nombre era un señor muy atractivo, buen físico y de estatura alta, su madre era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro debajo de la cintura, piel muy blanca ojos cafés pero de estatura baja, sus hijos habían heredado cosas tanto de su papá como de su mamá, todos tenían ojos color miel como los de su padre, algunos tenían el cabello negro de su madre, aunque Syaoran tenía el cabello alborotado y castaño de su padre, cualquiera que lo veía podría decir que era el hombre perfecto si no fuera que todos heredaron la estatura de su madre… si todos eran bajitos las 4 jóvenes Li al igual que el joven Li eran de estatura baja, las mujeres entre 1:50 y 1:60 y el 1:63, más alto que sus hermanas, pero siempre era el más bajo de sus amigos

Si llego a conocer personas con estaturas más bajas que él… pero cuando iba a la disco con sus amigos o algún lugar especial pues sus amigos siempre eran seguidos por muchachas muy hermosas e ignoraban al joven hasta que sus amigos les hacían notar que su amigo era "millonario" y que si no querían acompañarlo… cosa que siempre le molesto…

¿Por qué no había alguien que fuera su amiga nada más su amiga por él?

No por su dinero… porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, lo veían como bicho raro a pesar de ser guapo pero su falta de estatura no animaba a las chicas a tratar con él, cosa que le molestaba aunque llego un momento que se empezó a acostumbrarse a eso

El joven a pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente pues ya había terminado sus estudios y ya estaba trabajando con su padre… aunque su padre no quería que a tan corta edad se dedicara de lleno a los negocios, pero a él le gustaba trabajar

Como mencione la primer tienda que tuvieron era una pequeña tienda en Tomoeda donde se vendían muebles los cuales se empezaron a vender muy bien y de ahí fueron abriendo otras mueblerías más grandes, fue tal el éxito que pronto se convirtieron en grandes almacenes en donde se vendía de todo y así se fueron expandiendo por toda asía, hasta que se convirtieron en la principal tienda de auto servicio del continente

Ese negocio a pesar de todo era familiar, pues ese negocio lo había iniciado su bisabuelo, en esta pequeña tienda de Tomoeda y por lo mismo nunca la habían cerrado era el inicio de todo y a pesar de ser pequeña nunca lo quisieron ampliar o remodelar lo querían conservar tal como en sus inicios

Quizás por eso no bajaban sus ventas, pero en realidad esa tienda ahora solo la cuidaban sus abuelos, ellos ya habían administrado por mucho tiempo todas las otras compañías y a modo de retiro pero a la vez para no perder la costumbre del trabajo se dedicaban a administrar la pequeña mueblería

Si sabían que si por el resto de sus vidas decidían no seguir trabajando tenían dinero de sobra para eso… pero les gustaba mantenerse ocupados y de alguna forma regresar a sus orígenes

Un día mientras los jóvenes de la tienda estaban ocupados subiendo un mueble para irlo a entregar el señor Li estaba mostrando un aparador el cual movió para enseñar lo firme que era el mueble pero por el esfuerzo el señor se lastimo la espalda por la misma edad y su terquedad de que era joven y él podía menear los muebles por muy pesados que fueran, lo cual causo que al momento de levantar el mueble le viniera un dolor muscular en la espalda

El señor casi se cae por el esfuerzo y el dolor que le dio si no fue gracias a una chica que se encontraba con ellos en ese momento que lo sostuvo y lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla cercana

Pero el dolor tuvo consecuencias y que el señor se tuviera que ir a su casa a descansar pues se lastimo la columna

Hay cosas que ya a determinada edad ya uno no puede hacer, tenían empleaos en esa tienda aunque pocos, y los jóvenes que se encargaba de mover los muebles como estaban ocupados con el otro mueble para subirlo a la camioneta para llevarlo a entregar

Y cómo había llegado otro cliente al señor se le hizo fácil mover el mueble lo cual le provoco que se lastimera, en ese momento entraron los jóvenes y lo ayudaron, se vendió el mueble pero prácticamente tuvieron que acostar al anciano en una de las camas y tuvo que venir una ambulancia para moverlo y llevarlo a su casa no fue nada de consecuencias pero tenía que descansar

Así el señor Li vio una oportunidad para alegar un poco a su hijo de tanta presión de los negocios

Sí sabía que algún día su hijo iba a dirigir todas las empresas pero no quería presionarlo a tan corta edad, así que con el pretexto de mandarlo a cuidar a su abuelo y ayudar a su abuela con sus cuidados del mayor de los señores Syaoran Li y que alguien tenía que atender la tienda mando a su hijo a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda

Cerca de la pequeña mueblería había un comercio de comida rápita de los señores Kinomoto, los cuales tenían una hija de nombre Sakura Kinomoto Tenía 22 años y era estudiante de universidad

Sakura era una joven muy bonita no era delgada pero tampoco era gorda, tenía muchísimos amigos, era muy buena en los estudios pero no tenía novio si ya había tenido algunos pero nadie en serio, pues se acordaba que cuando tenía 13 años en la secundaría donde iba había un muchacho que siempre le pedía que fuera su novia, Touya iba en el mismo salón de ella era el joven más guapo del salón, pero ella no sabía por qué pero desde que se le declaro le dijo que no

Pero él le insistía todos los días:

- Sakura por favor... se mi novia –Touya

- ¿Pero por qué me lo pides con tanta insistencia? ya te dije que no –Sakura

- Tu amigo no te va a dejar en paz hasta que le digas que si –Tomoyo su mejor amiga

- ¿Mi amigo? por qué no le dices tú que si –Sakura

- Es que no me lo ha pedido a mí... te lo ha pedido a ti desde el primer día de clases en la secundaria y mira que ya llevamos 4 meses de escuela –Tomoyo

- Además que a mí solo me interesa una chica en todo el salón... que digo el salón... en todos los grupos de primer año... que digo de primero de toda la escuela... Sakura por favor... di que si quieres ser mi novia –Touya

- Pero de qué forma puedo hacer que desistas de tus tonterías –Sakura

- Mira por ti me lanzaría atrás de ese camión después que pase claro o en las vías del tren después de que pasara el tren claro esta... pero dime que si –Touya

- Hay niño... ya vinieron por mí... y mi respuesta sigue siendo no –Sakura alejándose del chico con Tomoyo y subiéndose al auto de su padre

Al otro día estando en clase de taller de cocina, era una materia en donde les enseñaban algún oficio para todos aquellos que por algún motivo ya no podían continuar con sus estudios estuvieran preparados para practicar algún oficio

Los primeros 3 meses estuvieron recorriendo por los distintos talleres, como carpintería, mecánica, corte y confección, mecanografía, cocina y demás talleres estos talleres los recorrían con sus grupos

Sakura y Tomoyo iban en el grupo "B" de primer año, pero al inicio del cuarto mes se tenían que escoger un taller y este lo compartirían con chicos de otros grupos

Además que Rica había quedado en la misma escuela que ella pero en el grupo "A", y Naoko había quedado en el "C", pero como a todas les gustaba la cocina se habían puesto de acuerdo para todas entrar en el mismo taller, y así por lo menos iban a compartir una clase

Bueno como les decía, estaban en clase, ya se habían formado los equipos y desde luego que habían quedado, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rica y Sakura en el mismo equipo, Sakura estaba entretenida batiendo unos huevos y Tomoyo le estaba hablando de Touya, que era un buen chico que porque no le decía que si... que ya tenía tanto tiempo insistiéndole que por lo menos por compasión lo aceptara

- Sakura... piénsalo muy bien... se ve que Touya es un chico simpático –Tomoyo mientras agregaba sal a la mezcla de Sakura

- Pero Tomoyo... no insistas –Sakura

- Pero mira es el chico más guapo del salón... tu eres muy bonita... harían muy buena pareja –Tomoyo

Naoko y Rica, estaban preparando el pollo para agregarlo a la mezcla de Sakura para proceder a empanizarlo en el pan molido del otro recipiente y escuchaban muy atentas lo que Tomoyo decía sin poder creerlo... en eso una chica del grupo de Sakura pero de otro equipo les dijo:

- ¿Cómo que Touya te está pidiendo que seas su novia?... si él es mi novio –Chijaru

- ¿Cómo que es tu novio?... Touya es mi novio –Dijo Naoko

- ¿Cómo que es tu novio?... eso no puede ser... Touya es mi novio –Rica

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

- Será mejor que aclaremos esto –Sakura tratando de calmar a todas sus amigas

No lo podía creer dos de sus mejores amigas de la primaria y una compañera de su salón... ¿Quién se creía ese Touya?

Desde luego la que se le armo a Touya fue uno de los escándalos más notables de la escuela pues las chicas empezaron a pelear entre ellas pero al Sakura hacerles notar que ellas no tenían la culpa sino Touya y que no era justo que por un muchacho fueran a terminar una amistad de años entre Rica y Naoko y una amistad aunque relativamente corta pero buena de las otras chicas

Así todas salieron del salón y fueron a pelarse desde luego que con Touya y claro que terminaron con esa relación

En la hora de la salida como era su costumbre Touya fue a acompañar a Sakura hasta que fueran a recogerla

- Perdóname Sakura... pero en verdad quiero que seas mi novia –Touya

- Ni la burla perdonas... eras novio de tres de mis mejores amigas –Sakura

- Pero yo no lo sabía –Touya

- ¿No lo sabías? –Sakura

- Te creo que no sabía que Naoko y Rica eran mis amigas por ir ellas en otro salón ¿pero y Chijaru? Va en nuestro salón –Sakura

- Pero tu mejor amiga es Tomoyo –Touya

- El que Tomoyo sea mi mejor amiga no quiere decir que ya ninguna de las otras chicas del salón no puedan ser también mis amigas... además que solo se supone debes tener una novia a la vez... como se te ocurre tener a 3... –Sakura enojada

- Por eso las había escogido de diferentes salones... para que no se encontraran –Touya

- Pero en qué piensas... las cuatro estamos en el taller de cocina y para tu información... en el mismo equipo –Sakura

- ¿Qué? –Touya

- Lo que escuchaste... Tomoyo me estaba tratando de convencer de ser tu novia... cuando Chijaru, Naoko y Rica protestaron por lo que me estaba diciendo Tomoyo... ¿Qué creías que puedes tener tu harem?... y que nadie te dijera nada –Sakura

Por este pequeño lio, bueno gran lio Sakura había decidido mejor esperarse a ser mayor pues a los 13 años uno es muy joven para saber qué persona le conviene... si ya había tenido algunos novios... pero solo había durado con ellos un mes y terminaba con ellos... al ver que no eran lo que ella esperaba y para no alargar las cosas y después se olvidó de eso y se concentró en sus estudios

Por el momento estaba de vacaciones en la escuela así que les ayudaba en todo lo que podía a sus papás, claro también tenían empleadas que ayudaban y era muchísimo el trabajo en las horas de las comidas, desayuno, almuerzos y comidas, en las tardes se relejaban un poco pues ya no eran tantas las personas que solo iban a tomar café y pastelillos, y como no daban cenas pues ya no era tanta trabajo, así que en las tardes que ya no había tanta gente sus padres le sugerían que saliera a darse una vuelta para distraerse y así podía conocer un poco a otros vecinos de otras tiendas

Así la joven salía todas las tardes a platicar con sus ahora nuevos vecinos de trabajo, aunque a casi todos conocía por que iban también a comer al restaurante de sus papás, y eso facilito su amistad con todos, claro tenía amigos de todas las edades, la mayoría señores y señoras que pedían comida y ella se las iba a entregar

Por esta situación conoció a los ancianos Li… unas personas maravillosas pero el señor por su edad era una persona muy terca, a ella le encantaba muchísimo platicar con ellos pues le platicaban de tierras muy lejanas de donde ella vivía y de diferentes costumbres de otros países

No sabía por qué pero esos ancianos les recordaban muchísimo a sus propios abuelos los cuales casi no veía por vivir lejos de donde ellos vivían y le daba risa verlos envueltos en pequeñas discusiones por puras tonterías

Claro que esto a ellos también les gustaba, esta criatura era adorable y les recordaba mucho a sus propias nietas las cuales tampoco veían mucho por ellas vivir en otro país

Sakura sabía que ellos tenían dinero, era claro por la cantidad de muebles que se vendían pero no tenía ni idea de todas las otras tiendas de la que eran dueños

Ella los veía como personas más o menos iguales a todos los dueños de los negocios vecinos del lugar, igual a sus papás, que si tenían dinero, pero lo normal

El día que el señor Li se lastimo ella estaba con ellos y prácticamente le toco detener al señor Li para que no se cayera

Los ayudantes ayudaron a Sakura a sentarlo en una silla mientras la anciana platicaba con los clientes y cerraba el negocio de la venta del mueble

Posteriormente lo pasaron a una de las camas y llamaron a un doctor porque el anciano ya no se paró del dolor que sentía

A Sakura le dio mucho miedo cuando vio que llegaba la ambulancia para llevarse al anciano y desde ese día ya no los vio, hasta como al tercer día que fue a visitarlo a su casa, y se impresiono del tamaño de la casa, pero como estaba preocupada por la salud del anciano Li, no comento nada

Sakura iba todas las tardes y platicaba ahora con los jóvenes que se habían quedado encargados de la tienda, uno de ellos era Takechi, a Sakura le gustaba mucho platicar para distraerse del trabajo que hacía con sus padres

Pero sucedió algo curioso, se daban dos horas para comer pero como la mueblería no se cerraba hasta las 7 de la noche, alguien tenía que quedarse en ese horario, la primer semana después del accidente Takechi se tuvo que quedar

Pero eran muchas horas para él solo, así que mandaron llamar a alguien que fuera a ayudarlos con ese horario y encargarse de la tienda mientras el abuelo se recuperaba

Y así fue como llego el joven Syaoran Li nieto de los señores Li

Pero paso algo curioso y fue que cuando lo vio Sakura le dio algo de temor no sabe por qué quizás por lo serio que siempre estaba

Takechi le dijo que si… que era una persona muy sería, y muy enojona

Así que cuando estaba platicando con Takechi y llegaba Syaoran, él entraba por una de las puertas y Sakura salía por la otra

Esto a Takechi le daba mucha risa porque sabía a la perfección que el joven a pesar que a primera vista causaba la impresión de ser una persona muy seria era una persona muy agradable

Pero esto no se lo iba a decir a Sakura desde luego pues él quería algo más con Sakura y sabiendo la clase de persona que era Syaoran era lógico que no se fuera a fijar en alguien como ella

Pero empezó a pasar algo curioso y fue de la oportunidad que le estaban brindando a Takechi para trabajar en otra de las tiendas de la familia Li

Así que mientras lo capacitaban empezó a ir menos tiempo a esta tienda y Syaoran se quedaba más tiempo en ella

Y le llamo la atención el comportamiento de la chica quien se asomaba y si no veía a Takechi ella se iba para platicar en otro lugar

Si veía a Takechi pero ahora muy poco, pero cuando lo veía platicaba con él, pero nunca se animaba a platicar con Syaoran, por muy nieto de los señores que fuera

Un día en el que se iban a dirigir a la universidad pues ya se iban a acabar las vacaciones de Sakura, el carro de los papas de Sakura estaba estacionado afuera de la mueblería y cuando estaba esperando para que le abrieran el seguro de la puerta Syaoran se acercó a la mamá de Sakura y le pregunto

- ¿Disculpe?… ¿permite a la Señorita Kinomoto salir con migo a dar una vuelta? –Syaoran

- ¿Perdón? –Nadeshiko mamá de Sakura

- ¿Qué si permite a la señorita Kinomoto salir con migo? –Syaoran dándole una encantadora sonrisa

- Desde luego que si joven... y muchas gracias por preguntar –Nadeshiko

- Gracias –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a la chica

- ¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? –Sakura molesta

- Desde luego que sí… disculpe señorita Kinomoto ¿le gustaría salir esta noche con migo a dar una vuelta? –Syaoran dándole también una encantadora sonrisa y entregándole una hermosa rosa rosa en un estuche que tenía a un lado de donde estaba

- Que bonita flor ¿ya lo tenías todo planeado? –Sakura

- Se puede decir que si ¿entonces aceptas? –Syaoran Sakura lo ve pensativamente

- Este bien acepto ¿a qué hora pasas por mí? –Sakura

- Disculpa… estoy encargado de la tienda y no puedo salir hasta las 7 de la noche ¿está bien que pase por ti después de esa hora? –Syaoran muy formal

- Esta bien… no hay problema… si sabes en donde estamos ¿verdad? –Sakura

- El restaurante de aquí adelante ¿no? –Syaoran señalando

- Si… el mismo… te espero –Sakura

- Entonces hasta esta noche... con permiso... creo que llegaron unos clientes –Syaoran

- Desde luego joven y lo esperamos –Nadeshiko

Sakura abrió la puerta del auto y se subió sorprendida por la petición tan extraña

- Que joven tan agradable... cuanto tiempo llevas de conocerlo –Nadeshiko

- Unos días... pero es la primera vez que me habla –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que es la primera vez que te habla? tú eres una persona muy agradable y te gusta platicar con todo el mundo ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas platicado con este joven? –Nadeshiko

- Pues no se... me dio cierto miedo –Sakura

- ¿Y sabes quién es él? –Nadeshiko

- Si... es uno de los nietos de los señores Li pero... no sé por qué no me inspira confianza –Sakura

- Pues qué bueno que me pidió permiso y se lo di... al menos merece una oportunidad de que cambies su opinión de él –Nadeshiko

- Pues lo dudo... ya vez que cuando alguien me cae mal es por algo... no se explicarme... pero ese algo me ha impedido meterme en líos como por ejemplo con Touya... ¿qué hubiera pasado? cuatro amigas compartiendo al mismo novio ¿no? muy bonito –Sakura

- Pues quien sabe... solo te está pidiendo una oportunidad para que lo conozcas... dásela –Nadeshiko

- Está bien... pero no me pidas más –Sakura

- Yo creo que con eso basta –Nadeshiko

Y así llegan a la universidad

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer mis historias, ya saben "ILUSIÓN" (ES UNA HISTORIA ESPECIAL) Y CONTINUARE CUANDO ME LO PERMITAN QUIEN ESTE IMPIDIENDO QUE LA ESCRIBA TAN RAPIDO COMO YO QUISIERA PERO BUENO, ESPERO NO TENER PROBLEMAS CON ESTA

Como no he tenido problemas con ninguna de las otras

Saludos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 2

- Pues quien sabe... solo te está pidiendo una oportunidad para conocerlo dásela –Nadeshiko

- Está bien... pero no me pidas más –Sakura

- Yo creo que con eso basta –Nadeshiko

Así llego la hora de la cita

Aunque Sakura no sabía bien que pensar, no estaba nerviosa al contrario estaba molesta por que la habían forzado a aceptar esa cita, pero su mamá tenía razón al menos Li merecía una oportunidad para que lo conociera

Por su parte Syaoran estaba muy nervioso ya había logrado una cita con esa chica pero no sabía cómo le iba a ir con ella

Sus abuelos hablaban maravillas de ella, que era una persona muy agradable, simplemente encantadora

Pero en realidad era poco lo que sabía de ella, solo que cuando llegaba a la mueblería ella salía por la otra puerta, no le había escuchado hablar hasta que ella reclamo su opinión, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz

Aunque no se pudo dar una opinión de ella pues por su tono de voz se escuchaba molesta, desde ese momento se imaginaba un sin fin de situaciones en las que se podían encontrar en su cita

"A la que la había forzado" y desde luego nada ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, al contrario al forzarla a una cita sabía de antemano que ella iba a estar muy molesta con él

¿Pero que podía hacer? en realidad ella lo había forzado a hacer eso porque simplemente se negaba a hablar con él

Y como todos hablaban maravillas de ella él quería conocer por sí mismo que tan ciertos eran esos comentarios pero lo que más le intrigaba era por que huía de él

Y obligarla a la cita fue de alguna manera de hacerle frente a él

Pues él quería hablar con ella, platicar con ella, pero por algún motivo ella le re huía y él quería saber cuál era ese motivo, todos con los que había hablado de ella, hablaban maravillas de ella

¿Por qué no quería hablar con él?

Veía con impaciencia su reloj

Por momentos quería que avanzara rápido, por otros quería detener el tiempo, no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado tan nervioso ni cuando presento su examen profesional estuvo tan nervioso

Y eso que pensó que nada se podía comparar con la presión de tantas personas pendientes de su examen profesional, pero bueno... lo hecho, hecho esta

E iba a ir a la cita, vio que ya eran las 7 y cerro todas las puertas con ayuda de los ayudantes y se fue rápido para no hacer esperar a Sakura

Eran prácticamente vecinos de comercio, había tres locales entre los comercios de diferencia entre el restaurante y la mueblería así que cuando terminaron de cerrar vio que también la familia Kinomoto estaba terminando de cerrar el restaurante, dio las últimas indicaciones a los ayudantes y despidiéndose de ellos se dirigió con la familia Kinomoto

- Buenas noches... ya estoy aquí... me presento soy Syaoran Li... nito de los dueños de la mueblería que está ahí –dijo Syaoran nervioso

- Buenas noches joven, Fujitaka Kinomoto... padre de Sakura... me contaron que invito a mi hija a salir esta noche –Fujitaka

- Si... ¿le permite salir con migo? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si joven... Y espero que la lleve a la casa –Fujitaka

- Desde luego que sí... a más tardar a las 11 de la noche ella estará de regreso en su casa –Syaoran

Sakura lo veía muy extrañada ¿por qué tanta formalidad? y las 11 era muy temprano, aunque para salir con una persona que ni conocía, eran 7, 8, 9, 10, 11... Cuatro horas

¿Que iban a hacer en tantas horas?... 4 horas este tipo sí que estaba loco pero bueno en caso de cualquier problema no hay como llamar a un taxi subirse en él y darse a la huida

Aunque también había dicho a más tardar... eso quiere decir que quizás en una hora o menos ella podía estar de regreso en su casa

Con un gran suspiro volvió a posar los ojos en él pues los había bajado para contar las horas que iba a estar con él

Pero bueno tenía que darle una oportunidad como se lo había pedido su mamá

- No se preocupe por la hora joven... sé que usted cuidara bien de ella –Fujitaka

- Desde luego que sí... y gracias también a usted señora –Syaoran

- No hay por qué darlas... se la encargo y disfruten de su paseo... Sakura... hija... pórtate bien amor –dijo dándole un beso a la chica

- Si mamá... no tardo... hasta el rato papá –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla también a su padre

- Buenas noches... ¿nos vamos señorita Kinomoto? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

Caminando hacia donde estaba Syaoran, dieron vuelta y se fueron atravesando el estacionamiento

Syaoran la observaba de reojo Sakura era una chica muy bonita, tenía una figura muy bonita, su cabellos lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, el cual lo tenía en una gran trenza, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa a cuadros, nada en particular la misma ropa que traían cuando le pidió la cita

Él tenía desde luego el uniforme que usaban los empleados de la mueblería

Pero había algo que le llamo mucho la atención y era el hermoso color verde se sus ojos, pero eran de un verde muy particular o ¿no eran verdes? bueno ahorita se le veían verdes muy bonitos

- No sé qué es lo que quieras hacer... por aquí cerca casi todo se cierra a las 7 de la noche pues estamos a las horillas de la ciudad... pero no sé si quieras ir al centro comercial de Tomoeda, no está lejos... ahí hay muchos negocios que cierran después de las 11 de la noche –Syaoran

- Está bien... vamos ahí –Sakura viéndolo con indiferencia

- ¿No sé si quieras que vallamos en taxi o prefieres ir caminando? –Syaoran

- Me gustaría caminar un poco... todavía hay sol y no está lejos el lugar –Sakura

Syaoran sonríe y toman rumbo a una calle principal para irse caminando por la banqueta, la calle era amplia pero Sakura noto un detalle y era que al cruzar la calle él le tomo de un brazo y le ayudo a cruzar la calle y al subirse a la banqueta él se giró para quedar del lado de los autos y ella de los edificios a modo de caballerosidad hacia ella, cosa que llamo su atención, nunca alguno de sus amigos había hecho algo así con ella o ¿nunca se había fijado en eso?

Caminaron un rato en silencio juntos pero sin tocarse

- Bueno... me presento... me llamo Syaoran Li... soy nieto de los dueños de la mueblería que está cerca de tu restaurante y vine acá para ayudar a mis abuelos mientras mi abuelo se recupera –Syaoran

- Mucho gusto... soy Sakura Kinomoto... aunque eso ya lo sabes... soy hija de los señores Kinomoto... que eso también ya lo sabes... y que son dueños del restaurante... aunque eso también ya lo sabes... en pocas palabras ya sabes todo de mi –Dijo Sakura con molestia

- Perdón... pero el saber tu nombre... de quien eres hija... y en que trabajan tus padres... para nada significa que te conozca –Syaoran serio

- Bueno... quizás no... ¿Pero qué quieres saber de mí? –dijo Sakura con indiferencia

- Bueno... mi principal duda es ¿por qué huyes de mí? mis abuelos y todas las personas con las que por algún motivo hablo de ti... hablan maravillas de ti... y eso me tiene realmente intrigado... Por qué no puedo creer que una persona tan educada... amable... atenta... etc. etc. Huya de una persona... y eso es lo que quiero saber... ¿Por qué me huyes? –Syaoran siendo directo

- Porque no quiero ser parte de otro harem –simplemente contesto Sakura

- ¿Has pertenecido a algún harem?... ¿no se supone que para que pertenezcas a un harem tienes que estar en los países árabes? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo... pero un amigo me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba –Sakura

En eso llegaron a la zona comercial de las grandes tiendas de Tomoeda Syaoran vio una pequeña cafetería y la invito a pasar

- Quieres que entremos... la comida que dan en este lugar es muy buena –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No se supones que no eres de acá? –Sakura

Viendo el pequeño lugar al que acababan de entrar, era un lugar acogedor ella ya había ido algunas veces con sus amigas, pero siempre había soñado ir ahí con algún chico en alguna cita romántica

Bueno al menos se le estaba cumpliendo la mitad de su sueño estaba ahí en una cita con un joven, muy apuesto no lo podía negar, sus ojos eran cafés claros casi color miel muy bonitos, buen cuerpo, su cabello alborotado le daba un aire que lo hacía ver en verdad guapo, pero había algo en él que le daba temor y no sabía que era

- Y no lo soy... soy de China... de Hong Kong para ser más exactos –dijo mientras tomaba la silla y le ofrecía el asiento a Sakura para ayudarla a sentarse

"Ese detalle jamás lo habían tenido sus amigos con ella" pensó Sakura

La mesa era pequeña pegada a la pared solo para dos personas, una enfrente de la otra muy romántica si iban en otro plan desde luego

Tomaron los menús y vieron que las cenas estaban divididas por números

- Te sugiero el menú 5 –Dijo Syaoran

- Está bien –ella se le quedo viendo pues estaba pensando en pedir ese menú

- Traiga dos menús 5 por favor –Syaoran dijo al mesero

- ¿Y de tomar? –mesero

- Una limonada –dijo Sakura

- A mi tráigame un refresco de manzana por favor –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y de postre? -mesero

- Te sugiero el tempura helado es muy bueno –Syaoran

- Está bien –medio sonrío Sakura porque también estaba pensando en ese postre

- ¿Nos puede traer dos tempuras helados por favor? –Syaoran

- ¿De qué sabor? Hay fresa, chocolate y vainilla –pregunto el mesero

- ¿De qué sabor quieres? Kinomoto –Syaoran

- Se me antoja de fresa... pero también de chocolate... Li ¿por cuál me decidiré? –Sakura

- Si no te molesta... pedimos los dos y los compartimos Kinomoto... digo como una solución –Syaoran algo sonrosado

- Esa idea me gusta –sonrió Sakura

- Está bien... en seguida les sirvo –mesero retirándose

- Cómo te decía... somos de Hong Kong... pero venimos en vacaciones a visitar a mis abuelos... y por eso conocemos muchos lugares de acá... esta pequeña mueblería representa mucho para la familia y a modo de mantener a mis abuelos activos

- Pero yo creo que ya son algo mayores como para que sigan trabajando –Sakura con enfado

- Mmm... Qué quieres que te diga... mis abuelos siempre han sido unas personas muy activas... desde luego que la familia puede mantenerlos sin ningún problema... el problema es que mucha gente mayor al no tener actividad se deja morir y eso es lo que menos queremos nosotros... y como el trabajo en la mueblería es relativamente poco... por eso es que los dejamos trabajar ahí... algún día cuando sea mayor quizás yo me encargue también de administrarla –Syaoran

- Mmm no lo había pensado así... creo que tienes razón –con una hermosa sonrisa que Syaoran vio sorprendido de repente se le quedo viendo a los ojos

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Syaoran viendo fijamente a sus ojos

- Si –dijo tímidamente al ver como Syaoran le miraba fijamente a los ojos

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos? –dijo observándola

- Jajajajajaja –Sakura se soltó a reír

- No te burles de mi... hace rato tenías los ojos completamente verdes... pero se te veía algo café alrededor... ahora te los veo entre café y verdes... pero te los he llegado a ver también azules... ¿De qué color son? –Syaoran viéndola enojado

- Jajajajajaja... no te preocupes... a todos les llama la atención mis ojos... predomina el verde... pero me cambian de verde a cafés según un montón de cosas... el clima, el humor que tenga, la ropa, que se yo... y si efectivamente hasta azules me los han visto –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- A bueno… entonces no estoy loco –Syaoran

- No… el color de mis ojos llama mucho la atención… no son de un color fijo y aburrido, azules todo el tiempo, verdes o cafés –sonrío Sakura

- Ahora resulta que tengo ojos aburridos… nunca nadie me había dicho eso –Syaoran con cara de sorpresa

- Bueno… no me refería a eso… tienes ojos bonitos –Sakura

(Y en realidad aunque su color era fijo eran cafés claros muy bonitos)

– Solo que cómo a mí me cambian… pues es algo poco común –Sakura sonrosada por no saber cómo se metió en ese enredo y haberle dicho que le gustaban sus ojos

- Bueno no te puedo alegar nada y si es algo de lo que puedes presumir… pues en verdad del color que los tengas son muy bonitos… y gracias por decirme que te gustan mis ojos aunque creo no era tu intención –Syaoran

Sonriendo abiertamente viéndola como cambiaba de color Sakura al escucharlo del sonrosado en el que estaba a un rojo intenso y eso le gusto eso quería decir que ya se estaba ganando su amistad

En eso llego el mesero con la limonada de Sakura y el refresco de Syaoran (Para lo que no saben cómo es una es como preparar agua de limón pero con agua mineral)

- Aquí tienen –mesero dejando las bebidas

- Gracias –contesto Syaoran

Sakura para tratar de controlar su sonrojo tomo la limonada y le dio un trago pero al tomarlo puso una cara de ¡que acido esta esto!

- ¿No te gusto? –Syaoran preocupado

- Esta muy acido… le falta azúcar –dijo Sakura con cara de que todavía sentía lo acido del limón en la boca

- Pues puedes ponerle más azúcar –Syaoran entregándole la azucarera que estaba sobre la mesa

- Gracias –dijo Sakura

Y volteando la azucarera sobre la limonada la cual al contacto con el azúcar tuvo una reacción efervescente la cual hizo que la limonada se cayera del vaso mojando el mantel

Syaoran se quiso levantar para ayudarla pero se le resbalo el pie el cual fue a dar a la pierna de Sakura golpeándola

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios besos a todos. 15-03-07

12-03-07

Comentarios... estoy feliz estoy feliz... ya convencí a mi hija para que me deje continuar con Ilusión no estoy tan seguro cuando pueda continuar, pero por lo menos ya la podré continuar. Por lo pronto continuo con esta historia

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 3

Sakura para tratar de controlar su sonrojo tomo la limonada y le dio un trago… pero al tomarlo puso una cara de ¡que acido esta esto!

- ¿No te gusto? –Syaoran preocupado

- Esta muy acido… le falta azúcar -dijo Sakura con cara de que todavía sentía lo acido del limón en la boca

- Pues puedes ponerle más azúcar –Syaoran entregándole la azucarera que estaba sobre la mesa

- Gracias –dijo Sakura

Y volteando la azucarera sobre la limonada la cual al contacto con el azúcar tuvo una reacción efervescente la cual hizo que la limonada se cayera del vaso mojando el mantel

Syaoran se quiso levantar para ayudarla pero se le resbalo el pie el cual fue a dar a la pierna de Sakura golpeándola

Syaoran al sentir que su pie fue a dar a la pierna de Sakura se puso de colores… en realidad fue una patada leve… pero patada a fin de cuentas, Sakura que no sabía cómo detener el efecto de la limonada y el líquido que se derramaba voltio a ver sorpresivamente a Syaoran al sentir el pequeño golpe y se le quedo viendo sorprendida

- Perdón –dijo Syaoran sin encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido

En ese momento se acerca un mesero y empieza a limpiar la mesa

- No se preocupe señorita… en seguida cambiamos el mantel –dijo este

Sakura ve al mesero quien rápidamente acercó una mesita auxiliar para quitar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y cambia el mantel

- Muchas gracias –contesto Sakura al ver con qué rapidez cambiaron el mantel

- En seguida le traemos otra limonada –mesero

- Con un poco más de azúcar por favor –Syaoran que no sabía que hacer O DONDE METERSE

Sakura lo ve a los ojos y ve que está realmente preocupado

- Jajajajajajajajaja –se soltó a reír Sakura al verlo

- Discúlpame… es que esta noche estoy tan nervioso… que no sé qué me pasa –Syaoran

Sin saber cómo pedirle disculpas por la patada que le dio y completamente rojo

- No hay problema… yo tampoco me imagine que fuera a pasar esto… además que no me dolió –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- Menos mal… ¿no te lastime? –Syaoran viéndola aun preocupado

- No… en realidad fue leve el golpe ¿pero qué te pasó? –Sakura intrigada

- Es que me quise poner de pie para ayudarte… pero el piso esta resbaloso y pues se me resbalo el pie cuando lo apoye… y fue cuando te golpeé –Syaoran

Dando su explicación también que llevaban las cosas y de qué manera se habían arruinado

- Pero no fue tu culpa… la culpa fue mía por no pensar en que con el azúcar la limonada se podía a derramar… tu solo quisiste ayudarme… y desde luego que no contaste con ese percance… no fue tu culpa –Sakura disculpándolo

- ¿No te mojaste? –Syaoran aun preocupado

- No… solo se mojó el mantel –Sakura sonriendo

En ese momento llego el mesero con la otra limonada

- ¿Así está bien? –pregunta el mesero

Sakura la prueba y ahora si está de buen sabor

- Si… gracias –sonríe Sakura

- Enseguida les traemos sus órdenes –mesero retirándose

- Gracias –Syaoran

- Bueno… retomando mí pregunta inicial… ¿Cómo que fuiste parte de un harem? –Syaoran

- No… no fui parte de un harem… pero casi… casi –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que casi casi? –Syaoran

- Cuando entre a la secundaria… había muchos chicos los cuales no conocía, 3 amigas de la primaria, también quedaron en la escuela… pero solo Tomoyo… mi mejor amiga, quedo en mi grupo… pero mis otras dos amigas quedaron en los otros grupos de primero, pero nos seguíamos hablando

Llega el mesero y les pone sus platos en la mesa y continúan su plática mientras comen

- Aja –Syaoran

- Bueno como te decía… en mi grupo había un chico muy guapo… para que negarlo… creo que era el más guapo de toda la escuela, o por lo menos del salón y quería que fuera su novia –Sakura

- Bueno… eso yo no le veo nada de malo… eres una chica muy bonita –Syaoran sonrojado al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir

- Bueno… no… eso no tiene nada de malo, lo malo es que también era novio de mis otras dos amigas y una compañera del salón –Sakura

- ¿Qué?… ese amigo está loco… ¿y cómo te diste cuenta? –Syaoran sorprendido por el relato

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que como todos los días le decía que no… aunque la verdad nunca supe porque y él insistía e insistía… un día en clase de taller… en donde todas habíamos quedado juntas… mientras Tomoyo me insistía en que le dijera que si… pues todas descubrimos su engaño… tenia 3 novias… o por lo menos fuimos las que nos dimos cuenta –Sakura

- Bueno seguiste tus instintos y te salvaste de no ser "parte de ese harem" pero eso que tiene que ver con migo? –Syaoran

- Bueno… no se… quizás nada… pero simplemente hay algo en ti… que no se… me da cierto temor… y eso me hace alejarme de ti –Sakura

- Mmm… volvemos al mismo problema… quizás tengas miedo de pertenecer a mi harem… según lo que me platicas –Syaoran observando sus reacciones

- Pues si… la verdad si… en realidad es la segunda vez que me pasa esto y pues no pienso ignorarlo… tengo que estar alerta para no pertenecer a ningún harem –Sakura molesta

- Bueno… quizás tengas razón… pero para pertenecer a mi harem… por lo menos debo tener una novia… y tu ser la segunda –Syaoran viendo la lógica

- ¿Y quién me dice a mí que tú no tienes novia? –Sakura

- Pues no la tengo –Syaoran

Syaoran solo la observaba sorprendido, ella solo estaba huyendo de él por temor a que se repitiera lo sucedido con aquel compañero de escuela, en realidad no sabía nada de él y que si alguna chica se acercaba a él no era precisamente por él sino por su dinero, había que conocer más a esta chica

- - Bueno… quizás tengas razón… pero mírate… eres muy guapo… agradable… cualquiera querría ser tu novia –Sakura molesta por lo que estaba diciendo

- Quizás tengas razón… pero eso sería en caso de que yo quiera como novia a alguien que no conozca… por si no te has dado cuenta yo solo te quiero conocer… saber por qué huyes de mí… no había pensado en que fuéramos novios… ¿aunque no sería mala idea? –Syaoran pensativo

-Mmm –Sakura molesta

-¿Pero qué te pasa?… huyes de mi sin conocerme… piensas que quiero que pertenezcas a mi harem… tener una novia es complicado para tener dos o tres o quien sabe cuántas más para formar un harem… si… quizás tengas razón… y yo puedo tener novia en Hong Kong… pero en realidad lo único que quiero de ti es tu amistad… que me des una oportunidad para que me conozcas… que te de un verdadero motivo para que huyas de mi… no que saques conclusiones de las personas sin darles la oportunidad ni si quiera de conocerlas y por lo tanto defenderse –Syaoran molesto

Sakura escuchaba sus palabras, él tenía razón y su mamá también, debía de darle una oportunidad para conocerse

- ¿Entonces no pretendes que seamos novios? –Sakura observándolo

- Sé que aquí en Japón hay gente que se puede llegar a casar sin conocerse, en mi país también… pero esa no es mi idea del matrimonio… a mí me gustaría conocer a mi novia antes de casarme… y desde luego primero conocer a la chica que me gustaría que fuera mi novia –contesto Syaoran

Terminan su cena y les traen los tempuras helados

- ¿Los divides? –acercándole los dos platos, Sakura solo sonríe

En verdad era una persona agradable… se sentía muy bien estando en su compañía y ahora pensándolo mejor no sabía por que huía de él

Cortó los dos postres por la mitad, puso una mitad en cada plato de los dos postres y le regreso su plato a Syaoran

- Tienes razón… mereces que te dé una oportunidad –Sakura

Syaoran sonríe

- Espero no decepcionarte –Syaoran

Terminaron los postres y Syaoran pidió la cuenta pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Sakura saco de su bolso dinero y se lo entrego a Syaoran

- ¿Y esto? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido ¿no sabía que él era millonario y que desde luego no necesitaba dinero?

- Para ayudarte a que pagues la cuenta… no quiero ser encajona –Sakura

- No es necesario –Syaoran observándola esta chica es muy interesante

- ¿Cómo qué no?... no quiero ser encajona… además si vamos a ser amigos debemos compartir los gastos –Sakura

- Pero esta noche yo te invite… así que todos los gastos corren de mi parte -Syaoran

- No seas terco… si no ya no vuelvo a salir con tigo –Sakura

Syaoran estaba sorprendido nunca antes alguien le había dado dinero para ayudar a pagar la cuenta… si había veces que sus amigos no lo dejaban pagar… pero casi siempre él pagaba las cuentas… esta chica es más especial de lo que él se imaginó

- Ya te dije que no es necesario… yo te obligue a esta cita así que todo corre por mi cuenta… quizás en otra cita compartamos gastos… pero esta noche no –Syaoran

- Este bien… aunque si no vas a aceptar que compartamos gastos… mejor ya no salimos –Sakura

- No te enojes… ese es un mal comienzo para una amistad… yo trabajo… me pagan y la verdad no tengo en que gastar el dinero… déjame por lo menos pagar los gastos de nuestras citas –Syaoran

- Mmm no… no… y no –Sakura

Syaoran no lo podía creer estaba a punto de decirle que él era millonario y que desde luego no necesitaba su dinero… pero lo pensó mejor… hay que observar más a esta chica

- Está bien… en otra cita compartimos gastos… pero hoy no… porque yo te obligue a esta cita –Dijo muy serio Syaoran

- Está bien –por fin cedió Sakura

Salieron del restaurante y siguieron viendo los tantos lugares que podían visitar, entraron en uno de juegos de video… gran reto para los dos… se divirtieron mucho… algunos juegos los ganaba Syaoran otros Sakura… pero hubo algo curioso en ellos y fue en los juegos en los cuales tenían que jugar del mismo bando, se coordinaban a la perfección

Cuando iban saliendo del local Sakura vio a un señor que vendía globos

- Mire que bonitos globos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cuál te gusta? Kinomoto –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo crees? Li... no eres mi novio como para comprarme algo –Sakura

- Pero soy tu nuevo amigo… para celebrar el inicio de nuestra amistad Kinomoto –Syaoran

- Esta bien Li… me gusta este de corazón –señalando un globo chico de corazón que decía eres mi mejor amigo con un dibujo muy bonito, Syaoran lo ve y ve uno igual pero enorme era uno de los globos más grande que llevaba el vendedor

- Me da ese –dijo Syaoran señalando el globo más grande

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Quiero que nuestra amistad sea la más grande del mundo –sonrío Syaoran poniéndole el globo atado a su mano

- Gracias… eres una persona muy especial Li… es más… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –Sakura

- Desde luego –Syaoran

- Me puedes llamar Sakura… si vamos a ser grandes amigos yo creo que hay que empezar por hablarnos por nuestros nombres –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Tienes razón Sakura… y tú me puedes llamar Syaoran –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno ya es tarde… tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de las 11 como le dije a tu papá para que así te dé permiso de salir con migo en otras citas –Syaoran

- No creo que haya problema si nos tardamos un poco más –Sakura

- Tienes razón… pero tengo que cumplir con mi palabra que le di a tu papá –Syaoran serio

- Esta bien –Sakura algo triste

Syaoran ayudo a Sakura a subirse a un taxi que pidió, Sakura se sentó pero puso en medio de los dos el enorme globo que le había regalado Syaoran apenas cabía, ella abrazaba el globo y le sonreía

- Gracias por obligarme a esta cita –Sakura

- De nada… ¿nos la pasamos muy bien verdad? –Syaoran

- Si… a no ser por lo de la patada –Sakura burlándose

- Ya te pedí perdón… no fue al propósito –Syaoran serio

- Si… no te enojes… fue un accidente –Sakura

Llegan a casa de Sakura sus papás salieron cuando escucho el auto estacionarse afuera de su casa, Syaoran bajo del taxi y ayudo a Sakura a bajar

- Permítame un momento –dijo al taxista

- Aquí está su hija como se lo prometí –dijo Syaoran entregándoles a Sakura de la mano que le sostenía que fue la que tomo para ayudarla a bajar

- Muchas gracias y espero que se hallan divertido –Sr. Kinomoto

- Si nos la pasamos muy bien –sonrió Sakura

- Hasta mañana… me espera el taxi –Syaoran

- Hasta mañana que tengas buenas noches –los señores

- Hasta mañana Sakura que descanses –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Hasta mañana Syaoran –dijo acercándose a su mejilla y dándole un beso de amigos el cual tuvo la virtud de sonrojar a Syaoran el cual también devolvió el beso

"Esta cita resulto mejor de lo que se imaginó"

CONTINUARA:

Espero sus comentarios mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o dejen reviws

Comentarios: antes de que se me olvide pues tenía que ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, ojos verdes… Sakura tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos a decir verdad, pero como esta es mi historia le quise cambiar los ojos y es por una simple razón… mi hermana tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos, mis otros dos hermanos los tienen color miel, muy bonitos también, mi abuelo que en paz descanse y dos tíos tienen ojos azules… pero a mí me cambian de color… si el color de mis ojos no es fijo me cambian de verde a cafés y hasta azules me los han visto y me gusta mucho como la gente se me queda viendo a los ojos tratando de adivinar el color de mis ojos. Llama más la atención mi color de ojos que los ojos verdes de mi hermana. Por eso le puse ese color de ojos a Sakura

Otro comentario: a lo largo del tiempo que he estado escribiendo me han dicho algunas personas que mis historias les inspira a ellas a escribir también sus historias me alegro mucho que mis historias les inspire aunque espero que esa inspiración sea al revés que la mía pues yo me anime a escribir por unas historias malísimas que leí… "si esto escriben… yo también puedo escribir así de mal" yo solo pensaba en una historia, y como d capítulos, y resulta que ahora ya tengo 18 historias, dos de ellas una de 21 capítulos y otra de más de 10, y sigo escribiendo, ustedes escriban por escribir no por cuantas personas los leen, ni cuantos reviws han recibido, escriban porque ustedes quieren escribir y un favor, no dejen las historias incompletas… por muy malas que sean hay gente que las va a leer y da coraje leer historias incompletas, "ILUSIÓN" esta historia es especial, algunos de ustedes saben el rollo de esa historia, y la pienso terminar y tengo pensadas parte 2 y 3, ya todas pensadas, pero con esa no me tengo que apurar por favor les pido paciencia con esa historia ya que yo tengo paciencia… o me hacen tenerla, bueno besos a todos los que les gustan mis historias y a los que no también porque si están leyendo esto es por algo Martes 20 de marzo de 2007

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

4

- Hasta mañana Syaoran –dijo acercándose a su mejilla y dándole un beso de amigos el cual tubo la virtud de sonrojar a Syaoran el cual también devolvió el beso

"Esta cita resulto mejor de lo que se imagino"

Sus abuelos a pesar de que Syaoran les dijo que no lo esperaran, lo esperaban con gran impaciencia, pues querían saber como le había ido en la cita ya que les hablo por teléfono para avisarles que no lo esperaran pues tenia una cita con la señorita Kinomoto, y ellos querían saber como había terminado esa cita pues no entendían como Sakura con lo buena niña que era y lo agradable que era con todos no quisiera platicar con su nieto…

Es verdad que nunca le habían hablado mucho de él… solo que era uno de sus nietos como lo eran otros, pero nada especial, pero les llamo mucho la atención cuando les pregunto por una chica que al entrar él al almacén ella salía por la otra puerta, al principio no le dio importancia, quizás alguna amiga de los empleados nadie especial, pero le llamo la atención cuando lo empezó a notar todos los días y no solo eso, cuando se quedo por más tiempo por que uno de los empleados lo iban a capacitar porque lo querían mandar como supervisor de otra tienda, y veía como ella solo se asomaba para ver si estaba el joven y si no lo veía se iba…

Pero cuando vio que hablaba con otro de los vecinos de la tienda que también lo conocía a él le pregunto por ella y se sorprendió…

- Ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto… es un encanto de joven, es muy alegre y tiene mucha facilidad para hacer amistades… -dueño de la farmacia al lado de la mueblería

- ¡Sakura Kinomoto!... –Syaoran pensativo

- Si… cuando esta de vacaciones ayuda a sus papás en el negocio, es muy trabajadora y a la vez agradable, normalmente en las tardes que ya no tienen tanto trabajo viene a platicar con cualquiera de nosotros, quizás hablemos tonterías… pero nos ayuda a distraernos del trabajo cotidiano… y por cierto tus abuelos son las personas con más suerte por que a ella le gusta platicar mucho con ellos… -farmacéutico

- ¿Mis abuelos?... –Syaoran

- Si… a ella le encanta platicar con ellos… y ella estaba cuando se lastimo tu abuelo… por cierto ¿cómo sigue tu abuelo?... –Farmacéutico

- Ya mejor… aunque le mandaron descanso por un tiempo, para recuperarse… por eso es que estoy yo aquí… -Syaoran

- Tu abuelo tiene mucha energía… pero a la vez es terco… por que ya varios le habíamos dicho que no cargara cosas pesadas… que se podía lastimar… pero no hizo caso y bueno se lastimo –farmacéutico

- Si… eso es un defecto que tenemos en la familia… somos tercos –Syaoran

- Bueno la señorita Sakura le gusta mucho platicar con tus abuelos por que ellos le platican de otros países que pues nadie de nosotros conocemos y eso es algo que a ella le gusta –farmacéutico

- me imagino que ya abras platicado con ella… y sabrás que es un encanto de niña… te cae muy bien desde el principio… -farmacéutico

- No… no he tenido la oportunidad… -Syaoran pensativo

- Que extraño… ¿no ha hablado con tigo? –Farmacéutico intrigado

- No… -Syaoran

- Que extraño… pero sabes una forma para que tengas una platica con ella muy sencilla pero para que la conozcas cual es… -farmacéutico sorprendido por que el joven Li no la conocía y no había platicado con ella si lo que más le gusta a Sakura era conocer a todas las personas nuevas del lugar

- No… -Syaoran

- Puedes pedir comida para llevar… casi todos vamos a comer a su restaurante, pero a veces estamos muy ocupados y como no tenemos tiempo, pues pedimos la comida para llevar, y generalmente ella nos la trae… es bonito comer cuando te entregar tu pedido con una gran sonrisa –farmacéutico

- No sé… mi abuela me trae de almorzar y como en casa de mis abuelos… -Syaoran pensativo

- Pues dile a tu abuela que tienes mucho trabajo y que no vas a poder ir a comer con ellos y que vas a pedir algo de comer aquí… no creo que tengas ningún problema –farmacéutico

- Bueno me tengo que ir… creo que llego un cliente –Syaoran despidiéndose del señor

- ¿Qué raro que la señorita no haya querido conversar con el joven Li… si es una persona muy agradable? –farmacéutico

Así Syaoran entra en el almacén para atender a un cliente, después de eso se queda pensando que en verdad esa chica lo intrigaba… como era posible que todos hablen maravillas de ella y no quería hablar con él… en eso ve como la chica se asoma buscando a alguien y al no verlo se retira… pero a él ni una palabra, nunca le preguntaba nada, que chica tan rara…

En la noche les pregunto a sus abuelos sobre la señorita Kinomoto… y se sorprendió al escuchar a sus dos abuelos hablando maravillas de la joven y lo agradable que era…

- Pero hijo… ¿por qué nos preguntas por ella?… siendo como es seguro ya la conoces… en verdad es una chica encantadora y tu siendo "nuevo"… ella ya debió haber ido a platicar con tigo –abuela

- Y quieres que te de mi opinión… a mi me gustaría que ella perteneciera a la familia… es más si yo fuera tu, le pediría que fuera mi novia… que digo mi novia… mi esposa… -abuelo

- ¡Oye!… -abuela

- Bueno… si no te hubiera conocido a ti verdad… y claro ella no fuera tan joven para mi… -abuelo

- Eso sería interesante… pero hay un pequeño problema… -les observo Syaoran

- Yo no veo ningún problema… la próxima vez que platiques con ella le pides que sea tu novia y yo creo que ella acepta de inmediato… cualquiera querría ser tu novia… -abuelo

- No lo creo –Syaoran

- Hijo… ella es una chica muy agradable… de buenos sentimientos… y tu también lo eres… yo diría que pueden ser la pareja perfecta… -abuela, Syaoran solo sonríe incrédulo

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?... en serio… la próxima vez que platiques con ella pídele que sea tu novia… -abuelo

- Pero como va a haber próxima vez si nunca hemos hablado, ella no quiere hablar con migo… -Syaoran viendo a sus abuelos

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…. –los abuelos saltando de sus asientos…

- ¿Si estamos hablando de la misma Sakura Kinomoto?… -abuela

- La hija de los señores Kinomoto… dueños del pequeño restaurante… -Syaoran

- Si es ella… -Abuelo

- ¿Pero por que no quiere hablar con tigo? –abuela

- No se… al principio pensé que era alguna conocida de Takechi pues la vi platicar con él… pero cuando llegue ella me veía y se salía… pero después cuando empezo a tomar el curso Takechi, pues me sorprendió cuando la veía que se asomaba a la tienda veía el lugar y al no ver a Takechi se iba… pero a mi nunca me a preguntado por él… -Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que nunca te a preguntado?... ¿nunca te ha dicho nada? –abuelos

- No… no conozco su voz… solo la he visto de lejos… tiene muy bonitos ojos… aunque eso de nada me sirve… -Syaoran

- Pero tienes que conocerla… es un encanto de mujer –abuela

- Ves… si yo fuera joven… -abuelo

- Ya deja de bromear… no puedo creer que la pequeña Sakura no quiera conocer a mi amado nieto… tenemos que pensar que hacer para que hablen… -abuela

- Pues fácil… vamos a la tienda… y como no la hemos visto desde que me lastime seguro nos va a ver y los presentamos… -abuelo

- No es tan fácil abuelo… además que no quiero obligarla a que me hable… aunque si quiero saber por que huye de mi… -Syaoran

- Ya se… mañana cuando te lleve el almuerzo voy y platico con ella y le pregunto –abuela

- No te atrevas a hacer eso abuela… no soy un chiquito como para que me tengan que presentar a la gente… además que esto es algo entre ella y yo… no creo correcto que otros intervengan –Syaoran

- Pero… tenemos que hablar con ella… como es que no quiere hablar con mi nieto el más guapo… el más adorable… el más tierno… -abuela

- Ya basta abuela… no exageres… -Syaoran sonriendo para él mismo, dejarían de ser sus abuelos para no hablar así de él

- Bueno… pero tenemos que hacer algo –abuelo

- Bueno… yo ya pensé en algo… ir a almorzar al restaurante o pedir comida para que me la lleve… me dicen que ella lleva la comida… -Syaoran

- Casi siempre… cuando ella esta… si… ella la lleva –el abuelo pensativo

- Pues esa es una buena oportunidad para que ella empiece a platicar con él… -abuela

- Entonces abuela… mañana no me lleves el almuerzo y no vengo a comer… así tengo que hacer que hable con migo… al menos por cortesía hacia los clientes. –Syaoran

- Si… yo creo que así lograras que hable con tigo –abuelo

- Pero todavía no puedo creer que ella no quiera hablar con tigo –abuela

Y así lo hizo… pero paso algo curioso… y fue que cuando entro Syaoran en el pequeño local y Sakura lo vio… ella se hizo la que estaba ocupada en la cocina… y no salio hasta que lo vio partir… y a la hora de la comida también al verlo entrar, ella se metió de nuevo en la cocona, y no salio hasta que lo vio salir… y lo peor del caso no fue eso… sino que cuando su mamá le pidió que fuera a entregar la comida ella le dijo que tenía que entregar otra y que fuera una de las empleadas pero ella no fue…

- ¿Y que paso? –preguntaron sus abuelos al llegar Syaoran en la noche a la casa

- Nada… me dio la vuelta –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que te dio la vuelta? –abuelos

- Si… vi que me vio que entre al restaurante y se metió en la cocina y no salio… -Syaoran

- A que muchacha tan malcriada… como puede ignorar a mi adorado nietesito –abuela

- Pero a la hora de la comida… ¿no te la llevo? –abuelo

- No… me la llevo una de las empleadas –Syaoran

- Quizás mañana –abuela

- No abuelo… ella simplemente no quiere hablarme… puede hacer lo mismo todos lo días… -Syaoran

- Mañana mismo voy y le reclamo, como que no quiere hablar con tigo –abuela

- No abuela… le tengo que enfrentar… la voy a obligar a que hablemos… -Syaoran

Y así fue que le pidió directamente la cita… bueno a su mamá, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacerle frente…

Cuando llego a casa Syaoran sus abuelos lo esperaban con impaciencia… aunque pensaron que llegaría más tarde

- ¿Por qué tan temprano?... –abuela

- ¿Te corto y te dejo plantado? –abuelo

- No… fue una cita muy agradable… tenían razón… es una chica encantadora… y muy especial… -Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Y por que regresaste tan temprano? Podías regresar al amanecer… los jóvenes de hoy van a las discotecas y ese tipo de lugares y pueden pasarse horas bailando –abuelo

- Si… pero le dije al señor Kinomoto que llevaría a su hija a las 11 de la noche y si quiero algo más con ella, debo ir con calma… -Syaoran sonriéndole a sus abuelos

- ¿Qué no se hicieron novios? –abuelo

- ¿Novios?... abuelo el objetivo de esta cita era hacer que ella platicara con migo y empezar a conocernos ¿verdad?... ¿Cómo crees que nos podíamos hacer novios sin conocernos? –Syaoran

- Pues yo me hice novio de tu abuela el día que hable con ella –Abuelo

- ¿En serió? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… -su abuela sonrojada

- Bueno… hubo un momento en que pensé en esa posibilidad… pero saben, ella tiene miedo de que yo quisiera que perteneciera a mi harem –Syaoran

- ¿A tu harem?… -los dos sorprendidos

- Si… y tiene razón… yo no soy de aquí… vine para ayudarlos y por lógica puedo tener novia en Hong Kong –Syaoran

- Pero tú no tienes novia… ¿Por qué no la tienes? –abuela

- No… no tengo… pero eso ella no lo sabe… igual le puedo inventar que no tengo y si tener… y ese es su principal temor –Syaoran

- En eso tiene razón… -abuela

- Pero es un disparate pensar que cualquiera puede tener un harem –abuelo

- Quizás… pero un compañero de ella lo tenia, creo fue en la primaria… que se yo… pero según me platico ella le decía que no… y él insistía, y un día platicando con una amiga se dio cuenta que tenia varias novias al mismo tiempo… por eso es que cuando se trata de noviazgos tiene cierta precaución… y yo le doy la razón… -Syaoran

- Pues si… en eso tiene razón… y yo fui una loca al darle el si a tu abuelo luego luego –abuela

- ¿Cómo que una loca? –Abuelo protestando enojado

- Si… cuando mi papá se entero casi me mata… y me quería sacar del país casi de inmediato –abuela

- Pero nunca me platicaste eso –abuelo viendo a su esposa enojado

- ¿Me pueden platicar como fue que se conocieron? –Syaoran

- Bueno hijo, en realidad, a mi me sorprendió muchísimo cuando tu abuelo de la nada me pidió que fuera su novia… nunca lo había visto… pero no negaras que es muy guapo… a decir verdad tu eres tan guapo como lo era tu abuelo… -abuela

- ¿era? –abuelo enojado

- Bueno lo eres… -abuela resignada

- Más te vale… pero quiero que me expliques eso de que tu papá te quería sacar del país –abuelo molesto

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que cuando llego mi papá a recogerme y me vio con tigo, y no con mi amiga con la que me había dejado desde luego que se molesto y me exigió una explicación de inmediato, yo le dije que eras mi novio y casi casi le da un infarto por que bien podías ser un casa fortuna… algo en lo que yo no pensé… y desde luego que te hizo investigar… para la noche ya tenia toda la información tuya y de tu familia… por que yo solo sabia que te llamabas Syaoran Li… hijo del dueño de una mueblería… aunque con esos datos bastaron para investigarlos… y darse cuenta que ya empezaban a tener varias tiendas y que no necesitabas del dinero de mi familia… y al ver que no andabas tras nuestro dinero pues si me autorizo para andar con tigo… pero solo hasta después de saber todo de ti y tu familia -Abuela

- Mira tu… he vivido engañado por más de 60 años pensando en la gran conquista que hice y resulta que antes me investigaron –abuelo sorprendido

- Bueno si me tenias que conquistar… por que si en realidad no me conquistabas por muy aprobado de mi papá que fueras, yo no me hubiera casado con tigo… que te crees tu -abuela enojada

- Pero… si mi familia no hubiera tenido ya dinero entonces ¿que habría pasado?… -abuelo enojado también

- Que se yo… a lo mejor me hubiera opuesto a mi papá, no se… -abuela enojada

- Pero mira tu… yo tenía varios días viéndote… pensando en que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… -abuelo

- ¿Era? –abuela

- Si… eras por que si yo ya no soy apuesto pues tu tampoco jummm –abuelo

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –abuela

- calma calma… me estaban platicando como se conocieron… no quiero discusiones… y menos después de tantos años ya de casados –Syaoran viendo a sus abuelos molesto también aunque aguantándose la risa

- Esta bien… decías que llevabas varios días viendo a mi abuela… -Syaoran

- Si… era la chica más bonita que había visto jamás y me enamore de ella a primera vista… claro esta que no sabía nada de ella y tenia que investigar como era ella, por que no podía llegar con tu bisabuelo y decirle me gusta esta chica… me quiero casar con ella y que tal si en realidad andaba con migo por mi dinero… para que veas que no fuiste la única que pensó que andaban tras tu dinero… aunque yo fui más discreto… -abuelo enseñándole la lengua a la abuela

- Pero tu nunca te enteraste hasta ahora que te lo dije… -abuela

- Bueno… bueno… se enamoraron a primera vista según entiendo… -Syaoran

- Pues si… -los dos abuelos sonrojados como si fueran adolescentes, Syaoran solo sonríe

Él siempre ha admirado el amor tanto de sus padres como de sus abuelos, y él sueña con una relación así, aunque esta posibilidad cada vez la ve más lejana por que la mayoría de las chicas solo se acercan a él por su dinero.

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios solo denle go aquí abajo y ahí me pueden dejar su opinión en el recuadro que aparezca y ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de ILUSIÓN

Para todos aquellos que lo están esperando besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 5

Él siempre ha admirado el amor tanto de sus padres como de sus abuelos, y él sueña con una relación así, aunque esta posibilidad cada vez la ve más lejana porque la mayoría de las chicas solo se acercan a él por su dinero

¿Oh no?

- ¿Bueno hijo cuéntanos como te fue? –abuela

- Bien muy bien… y tienen razón es una chica encantadora… aunque algo extraña –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué extraña? –abuelos

- ¿Ella sabe que somos millonarios? –Syaoran

- No se… nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso –abuelo

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiso que la llevaras a un lugar caro? porque no creo que ella sea de ese tipo de mujer –abuela

- No… fuimos al centro comercial de Tomoeda, estuvimos en el restaurantito ese que me gusta, después fuimos a los video juegos, y nos las pasamos bien –Syaoran

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –abuelo

- Que nos fuimos caminando –Syaoran

- Eso que tiene de malo, hacer un poco de ejercicio nos ayuda a todos –abuelo

- No es eso… nos fuimos caminando por que ella no quería hacerme gastar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –abuelos

- Lo que escucharon… nos fuimos caminando, yo también pensé "como nos queríamos conocer" y pues caminar un rato y platicar no lo vi mal –Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces? –abuelos

- Cuando pedí la cuenta ella me dio dinero para ayudarme a pagar la cuenta –Syaoran

- ¿Te dio qué? –abuelos

- Me dio dinero para ayudarme a pagar la cuenta… y eso me sorprendió –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces no saben que somos millonarios? –abuela

- Parece que no –Syaoran

- Pues hay que aclarárselo… para que no valla a huir cuando se entere –abuelo

- No… no hay que decirle nada, pero quiero conocerla más… tratarla más… saben que es la primer chica que quiere ayudarme a pagar la cuenta –Syaoran

- Te dije que era una chica especial –abuela

- Así que ¿qué esperas? Hijo, ya viste que no anda tras tu dinero así que ¿cuándo se casan? –abuelo

- Abuelo… como se te ocurre… aunque al final de la cita si estuve tentado a pedirle que fuera mi novia… pero como apenas estamos tomando confianza pensé que lo mejor es ir despacio para conocerla bien –Syaoran

- Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo amor… pero veras que Sakura es una chica muy especial y la más encantadora del mundo –abuela

- Si… eso lo se… pero debo ir despacio no la quiero espantar, si es tan especial como creo… ella va a ser mi esposa de eso no hay duda –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –abuelos

- No se… hay que pensarlo bien… quiero estar lo más cerca de ella para que se acostumbre a mi… y después veremos qué pasa –Syaoran

- Pues para eso tendrías que entrar de nuevo a la escuela… porque solo está en el restaurante por sus vacaciones, pero entrando a clases casi no la vemos –abuelo

- Pero tú ya la acabaste –abuela

- Igual puedo volver a entrar y tomarlo como un repaso, los estudios no sobran y me permitirá estar cerca de ella –Syaoran

- Eso si –abuelos

Al otro día

- Hola Syaoran… que pensativo te ves –Sakura viendo a Syaoran quien tenía el brazo en el antebrazo de la silla donde estaba sentado y la mano en la barbilla

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Bien… solo que como vez pues estoy dando una vuelta y quise venir a saludarte… para que veas que ya no te huyo –Sakura

- Eso está bien… como puedes ver no muerdo –Syaoran sonrió

- ¿Y en que pensabas? –Sakura

- Que tengo más de un año que deje de estudiar… y me gustaría seguir –Syaoran

- Eso está bien… no debes dejar tus estudios a la mitad del camino –Sakura

Syaoran sonríe "ya cayo" piensa

- Pero mi problema es que no estoy seguro de que si regreso a mi país mi abuelo no recaiga y tenga que regresar… así que suspendería de nuevo mis estudios –Syaoran

- Y por qué no te inscribes aquí… tenemos universidad, yo creo que puedes revalidar materias y estudiar aquí y cuidar al mismo tiempo de tus abuelos –Sakura

- Esa es una buena idea… no la había pensado –Syaoran

- Pero te tendrías que apurar pues la semana que vienen ya empiezan las clases, y no te vas a querer atrasar –Sakura

- No… desde luego que no… ya perdí un año… pero ¿tendrán la carrera que estudie? –Syaoran

- Hay derecho, medicina, ingeniería civil, electromecánica… psicología… y desde luego administración de empresas que es en la que estoy… y –interrumpiéndola Syaoran en ese momento

- Esa también es la que estaba estudiando –Syaoran

- Que bien… entonces te puedo llevar y presentarte con el director para que platiques con él y que no tengas problemas –Sakura

- ¿Y en que semestre vas?... sería interesante ir juntos –Syaoran

- Pues pase a sexto semestre… sería lindo ir juntos –Sakura

- Oye a ese semestre iba a pasar… sería una casualidad que nos tocara juntos –Syaoran

- Eso a mí me gustaría mucho –Sakura emocionada

- Sí quieres podemos ir mañana y si tienes suerte entrarías el mismo lunes con todos –Sakura

- Eso me gustaría mucho –Syaoran viendo que su plan está marchando sobre ruedas

- Entonces vengo por ti mañana en la mañana… a las 9 ¿está bien? –Sakura

- Te espero –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? y ¿quién se va a quedar aquí? –Sakura

- No te preocupes hija… ya estamos de vuelta –abuelo Li entrando en la tienda

- Señor Li… que alegría verlo de nuevo… ¿ya está bien? –Sakura

- Si hija… y me platicaba mi nieto que quiere regresar a la escuela… así que tengo que estar bien para que el regrese a Hong Kong pronto –abuelo

- No se preocupe señor Li… precisamente de eso estábamos hablando… y le comentaba que se puede inscribir aquí en la universidad… y a la ves estar pendientes de ustedes –Sakura

- Eso estaría perforo, porque con lo terco que es este señor… no tardaría en volverse a lastimar –abuela

- Yo no soy terco –abuelo

-Bueno… Sakura me estaba dando esa opción y yo creo que sería buena idea… así estaría con ustedes y recupero el tiempo perdido en los estudios –Syaoran

- Gracias Sakura, por lograr que regrese a la escuela –abuela en secreto

- No hay por qué darlas –Sakura también en secreto

Sakura se despide y se va

- Veo que tu plan va muy bien –abuelo sonriendo

- Si… fue más fácil de lo que pensé… y saben está estudiando también administración de empresas que coincidencia –Syaoran

- Eso si es una coincidencia –abuela

- Eso es una señal –abuelo

- Ojala abuelo ojala –Syaoran sonriendo su plan va perfecto

Así al otro día temprano

- Syaoran ¿ya estás listo?... no sé si encontremos al director si no llegamos rápido, aquí enfrente pasa un camión que nos lleva a la universidad –Sakura

- No te preocupes, tengo auto y nos podemos ir en él –Syaoran

- ¿Tienes auto aquí? –Sakura

- Bueno… en realidad no es mío, es de mis abuelos, pero como ellos ya no lo manejan me lo van a prestar para poder ir a la escuela ¿no te molesta verdad? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Abuelos van a estar bien ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si –Abuelo

- Si sucede algo te hablamos –abuela

- Bueno nos vemos al rato –Sakura

- Cuídense –abuelos

Salen y en el estacionamiento había un Ford mustang de los primeros que salieron a la venta, a decir verdad se veía como nuevo, aunque claro que por los años transcurridos más de 20, se veía viejito

Sakura lo vio como un auto muy bonito y como era de sus abuelos, no le extraño que estuviera viejo

Claro para un ojo conocedor, resultaba que el auto era un auto de colección de bastante valor pues todo era original, pero como Sakura no sabía nada de eso… solo lo vio como un auto bonito

Se subieron y fueron rumbo a la universidad, Syaoran estaciono el auto y bajaron, entraron en un gran edificio, en donde se encontraba la facultad de administración

Sakura presento a Syaoran al director, quien se encontraba en un pasillo

El director se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, pues siendo el director de la facultad de Administración sabía de los principales negocios que había en el país y desde luego que conocía toda la trayectoria de la familia Li

Ya que a menudo sacaban fotos de la gran familia que era en las revistas de economía y sobre todo lo gran administradores que eran de sus grandes tiendas departamentales

- ¿En qué pudo ayudarlo joven? –director

- El joven Li quiere seguir con sus estudios… pero él vive en Hong Kong, pero sus abuelos viven aquí y no hace mucho su abuelo se lastimo y vino a cuidarlo –Sakura

- ¿Se encuentra mal el señor Li? –director

- No… ya está bien… gracias por preguntar –Syaoran

- Bueno como le decía, el joven Li quiere continuar con sus estudios, pero no quiere regresar a su país porque teme que su abuelo recaiga y tenga que regresar aquí y tener que suspender sus estudios –Sakura

- Es un honor que haya pensado en esta facultad para continuar sus estudios –director

- No es nada… la señorita Kinomoto me lo sugirió y se me hizo una buena idea –Syaoran

- Sakura que bueno que viniste –Meiling llegando, ella era una de las compañera de Sakura

- Hola Meiling ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? –Sakura

- Bien ¿y quién te acompaña? ¿Si se puede saber? –Meiling mirando a Syaoran coquetamente

- Te presento… él es el joven Syaoran Li… nieto de los dueños de la mueblería que está cerca del restaurante –Sakura

- ¡Ho!... puedo decir que eres mi primo… yo también soy Li… soy Li Meiling… mucho gusto –Meiling

- El gusto es mío… señorita Li –Syaoran

- Les puedo pedir un favor –director

- Si desde luego –Sakura y Meiling

- Pueden llevar estos papeles a la sala de maestros mientras hablamos de los documentos que necesita el joven Li para ingresar –Director

- Desde luego –reciben los documentos

- Nos vemos al rato Syaoran, no te vayas a ir si mi… ¿he? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… venimos juntos y nos vamos juntos –sonrió Syaoran

- Pase por aquí –director señalando el camino a su oficina

Camino a la sala de maestros

- Oye pero que bien pasaste tus vacaciones con ese bombón acompañándote –Meiling

- MMMM… no me había fijado en que es guapo –Sakura pensativa

- Sakura… en que mundo vives él es el hombre más guapo que he visto… y mira que hay hombres muy guapos en la escuela, por ejemplo Eriol –Meiling quien al mencionarlo hizo que se sonrojara Sakura

- Pensándolo bien si es muy guapo… aunque no me fije en eso… pero tiene poco tiempo en realidad que nos hablamos –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que tienen poco tiempo de que se hablan?… si tú eres de las personas con más facilidad para hacer amigos –Meiling

- Pues si… pero no sé por qué no me inspiraba confianza y apenas tiene como 3 días que nos hablamos, me invito a salir y la pasamos muy bien –Sakura

- Con un hombre así… cualquiera la pasaría bien… aunque es un poco bajo de estatura –Meiling pensativa

- Que tiene que ver su estatura Meiling… es una persona muy agradable eso es lo importante para que quieres un hombre alto que sea una persona pesada, de mal carácter –Sakura

- Eso si… y dime ya le estas echando los ojos o ¿puedo tener oportunidad con él? –Meiling

- Tienes oportunidad con él… ya sabes que a mí me interesa otra persona –Sakura

- Eriol… aun no te das por vencida Sakura, a él no le interesas, por más ilusiones que te hagas, mira en que semestre ya vamos y nunca te ha dicho nada –Meiling

- Eso es lo que tú crees –Sakura con una sonrisa picara

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?... el último día de clases vi que se fueron por separado… y apenas te acabo de ver… ¿se vieron durante las vacaciones? –Meiling

- Si y no –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que sí y no? –Meiling

- En realidad no lo he visto… pero últimamente me lo he encontrado mucho en el Internet y pues platicamos mucho ¿sabías que ya no tiene novia? –Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

- ¿En serio? ¿Y crees que quiere algo con tigo? –Meiling

- Pues no lo sé… platicamos mucho, pero ojala ahora si me hable de otra forma no nada más como amigos y me pida que sea su novia… él si es guapo para que veas –Sakura

- Bueno porque lo ves con ojos de amor… y al joven Li lo acabas de conocer… pero comparándolos… a mí me parece mil veces más guapo el joven Li… no pudo negar que Eriol es guapo… pero Li es muchísimo más y mira que tan solo lo vi un momento –Meiling

- Lo dices porque Eriol jamás te ha visto con ojos de amor –Sakura

- ¿Y a ti si? –Meiling

- Creo que cambio de opinión ahora que termino con Chijaru –Sakura

- Pues ojala tengas suerte… ¿entonces puedo tener esperanzas con el joven Li? –Meiling

- Claro… para mí solo es un conocido así que si te interesa pues adelante –Sakura

Mientras con el director y el joven Li

- Disculpe joven mi pregunta… ¿pero la señorita Kinomoto no sabe quién es usted? –director viéndolo sorprendido por el comentario que Sakura hizo de sus abuelos y no cómo los dueños de la gran cadena de supermercados que tenían

- No… y le voy a pedir de favor que no se lo diga… le voy a ser sincero… es una chica interesante quisiera estar cerca de ella para conocerla más, por eso estoy aquí, en realidad yo ya termine mis estudios, pero la señorita me perece una persona muy especial, por lo tanto quisiera estar cerca de ella, aunque no se bien cómo lograrlo –Syaoran

- Bueno lo que podemos hacer en este caso es que entre como oyente, y lo colocamos en el salón de la señorita Kinomoto… es una de nuestras mejores alumnas –director

- Desde luego que no me gustaría que los profesores me trataran diferente, y desde luego que sepan el motivo principal de mi estancia aquí –Syaoran

- No se… quizás si decimos que está haciendo un estudio de mercado… para un nuevo producto para los jóvenes, y que escogió a los alumnos de nuestra facultad para realizarlo, pero que usted tienen que pasar totalmente como un estudiante, no creo que allá problema –director

- Se lo agradeceré y ¿que necesito para inscribirme? Traigo estos papeles –Syaoran

Así empiezan con el papeleo e inscriben a Syaoran en el grupo de Sakura

Los maestros lo van a tratar como a cualquier alumno, ellos solo van a saber del estudio que está realizando el joven Li

Y que no tienen que mencionarlo como uno de los dueños de una de las principales empresas del país.

- Bueno joven entonces lo esperamos aquí el lunes para iniciar clases junto con los alumnos –director

- Desde luego aquí estaré sin falta… este es el horario ¿verdad? –Syaoran viendo una hoja que le entregaron

- ¿Entonces ya estas inscrito Syaoran? –Sakura regresando

- Si… a partir del lunes empiezan clases juntos… la señorita Li también va a ser su compañera –director

- ¿Entonces quedamos en el mismo grupo? –Meiling viendo animadamente a Syaoran

- Parece que si –Syaoran

- Bueno entonces el lunes estamos aquí sin falta –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Y así los tres caminan al estacionamiento

- ¿Qué camión tienen que tomar? –Meiling

- El trae carro –Sakura

- Si gustas te podemos llevar… claro tú me dices por donde porque no conozco casi nada –Syaoran algo sorprendido viendo a una gran cantidad de jóvenes rodeando su auto

- Mira… ahí esta Eriol –Sakura emocionada, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Syaoran

- Eriol… Eriol… que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Sakura, Hola Meiling ¿qué hacen por aquí? –Eriol con cara de conquistador

- Yo vine a ver lo del horario de clases y me encontré con Sakura y el joven Li –Meiling

- Si… nosotros venimos para inscribir a Syaoran para que continué con sus estudios –Sakura

- Mucho gusto… Eriol Jiraguisawa –Eriol

- Él gusto es mío… Syaoran Li –Syaoran

- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? –Eriol

- No… no lo creo… soy de Hong Kong y tengo poco que llegue… aunque en alguna otra visita a mis abuelos a lo mejor me has visto, pero no te conocía -Syaoran

- Eso debe de ser –Eriol

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? por qué no entras –Sakura

- Estaba viendo al igual que otros compañeros esta belleza de auto… es un clásico –Eriol brillándole los ojos como estrellitas volviendo a ver el auto

- ¿Un clásico? –Sakura y Meiling

- Niñas… niñas… para ser de las alumnas aplicadas del salón les falta mucha cultura… este auto vale una fortuna… es rarísimo ver un auto clásico en tan buenas condiciones circulando en las calles… el dueño debe de ser un gran afortunado… estos tipos de autos en tan buenas condiciones solo se ven en exposiciones –Eriol

- ¿Eso es cierto? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Se puede decir que si –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran estirando su mano para tocar el cofre

- No te atrevas a tocar ese auto Sakura –Eriol tomándole la mana para que no tocara el auto

Syaoran solo ve feo a Eriol por tomar así la mano de Sakura, mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca las llaves del auto

- ¿Por qué no lo puede tocar? ella llego aquí en él y se va en él –Syaoran abriendo las puertas del auto del lado del copiloto para ayudar a las chicas a subirse al auto, Meiling se subió atrás y Sakura adelante

- ¿Este auto es tuyo? –Eriol sorprendido viendo a Syaoran rodear el auto para también subirse

- Si –solo contesto Syaoran arrancando el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos aquí sigo viva pero me gustaría aclarar una cosa, me han preguntado algunas personas por el Messenger que si ya he dejado de escribir, que se ha corrido el rumor que ya no voy a continuar, lo siento por esas personas que se creen esos rumores y no preguntan, bueno una persona me pregunto y le dije que eso por lo menos por el momento no lo iba a hacer, no voy a dejar ninguna historia a la mitad, aunque les pido de favor que me tengan paciencia, para los que no lo sepan se me quemo mi computadora, me adaptaron una chiquita pero solo puedo leer en esa compu, no tengo office, ni casi nada, así que tengo que escribir en la de mis hijos que como están de vacaciones pues casi no me la prestan, solo les pido paciencia, pero no voy a dejar de escribir historia no por el momento, y menos con otra idea que me está dando vueltas en mi mente, pero esa la escribiré después de acabar con algunas historias pendientes

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

12 de julio de 2007

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 6

- Estaba viendo al igual que otros compañeros esta belleza de auto… es un clásico –Eriol brillándole los ojos como estrellitas volviendo a ver el auto

- ¿Un clásico? –Sakura y Meiling

- Niñas… niñas… para ser de las alumnas aplicadas del salón les falta mucha cultura… este auto vale una fortuna… es rarísimo ver un auto clásico en tan buenas condiciones circulando en las calles… el dueño debe de ser un gran afortunado… estos tipos de autos en tan buenas condiciones solo se ven en exposiciones –Eriol

- ¿Eso es cierto? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Se puede decir que si –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran estirando su mano para tocar el cofre

- No te atrevas a tocar ese auto Sakura –Eriol tomándole la mana para que no tocara el auto

Syaoran solo ve feo a Eriol por tomar así la mano de Sakura, mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca las llaves del auto

- ¿Por qué no lo puede tocar? ella llego aquí en él y se va en él –Syaoran abriendo las puertas del auto del lado del copiloto para ayudar a las chicas a subirse al auto, Meiling se subió atrás y Sakura adelante

- ¿Este auto es tuyo? –Eriol sorprendido viendo a Syaoran rodear el auto para también subirse

- Si –solo contesto Syaoran arrancando el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento

- No es muy agradable tu amigo ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Claro que es agradable… lo que pasa es que pensó que a lo mejor podía ensuciar el auto si lo tocaba –Sakura

- Y que si lo ensucias con lavarlo se soluciona el problema, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarte como te trato –Syaoran

- Todavía que te cuida el auto te enojas con él –Sakura

- ¿Me lo estaba cuidando? Perdón me hubieras avisado para darle alguna propina por cuidarlo –Syaoran

- Que grosero eres –Sakura muy sería

- Yo creo que no es para tanto… y en el siguiente semáforo puedes tomar a la derecha –Meiling

- Todavía que se preocupa por el auto… eres un grosero –Sakura

- Ya calma Sakura no creo que lo diga a propósito… a demás vamos a ser todos compañeros de salón así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien –Meiling

- ¿También va en el mismo salón? –Syaoran

- Si… es de los hombres más inteligentes y guapos de toda la escuela –Sakura

- O perdón por interrumpir tú romancé –Syaoran molesto

- Calma… calma… la escuela es para estudiar no para ir a conquistar a nadie… vamos a ser todos compañeros y nos vamos a llevar todos bien –Meiling tratando de calmar los ánimos de sus acompañantes

Ya no se hizo ningún comentario, Meiling solo se limitaba a guiar a Syaoran hasta que llegaron a su casa en donde se bajó y se despidió de ellos y les dijo que se veían el próximo lunes

Sakura iba muy enojada, como se atrevía a hablar así del chico que le gustaba, que se diera por bien servido por que ya ella le hablaba pero como iban a lo mejor en menos de una semana de nuevo se dejaban de hablar si seguía hablando así de Eriol

Y Syaoran estaba enojado con él mismo pues Meiling tenía razón, a la escuela hay que ir a estudiar no a buscar conquistas y eso le molestaba más porque eso exactamente era lo que él había hecho, se había inscrito en la escuela para tratar de conocer más a Sakura y tratar de conquistarla aunque no tomo en cuenta que alguien le gustará a ella, ¿cómo no se imaginó algo así? aunque por sus comentarios, no eran novios y así todavía tenía esperanzas

Ya de regreso

- Perdóname por hablar así de tu amigo –Syaoran

- Es que como te atreves hablar de gente que no conoces –Sakura

- Bueno ya te estoy pidiendo perdón, no sabía que también iba a ir en nuestro salón –Syaoran

- Pues aunque no fuera, no tienes derecho a hablar mal de nadie –Sakura

- Perdón… ya te lo dije –Syaoran llegando al estacionamiento de los negocios familiares

- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela –Sakura bajando de auto

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

Sakura a punto de aventar la puerta pero se detuvo

- Perdón… es un auto de colección, no se vaya a hacer daño –Sakura cerrando con cuidado la puerta

- Yo no te reclame nada… a mí no me molesta… es a tú amigo a quien le tienes que dar explicaciones por maltratar un auto que no es de él, además el auto no es mío sino de mis abuelos –Syaoran furioso porque a pesar que quiso hacer las paces Sakura se molestó más con él

- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela al fin ya sabes cómo llegar –Sakura girándose rumbo al restaurante

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, –Syaoran

Controlándose para no ir tras Sakura y tratar de hacerla entender que él no quiso presumir el auto, si "ese" no hubiera mencionado que es un auto de colección no habría pasado nada, que coraje estaba haciendo y gracias a "ese tipo"

En la noche Sakura conversaba con Eriol y con Meiling en la compu, claro pláticas separadas, mientras con Eriol como que estaba molesta por que le preguntaba y le preguntaba cosas de auto, con Meiling platicaba que había terminado enojada con Syaoran por culpa de ese auto

- Pero Sakura, él nunca te presumió el auto o ¿sí? –Meiling

- Pues no… a decir verdad solo dijo que se lo prestaron sus abuelos, pero nada más –Sakura

- Entonces… ¿por qué te enojas con él? se ve que es una persona agradable –Meiling

- Y lo es… pero por que hablo así de Eriol si ni lo conoce –Sakura

- Lo más seguro fue por la forma en que Eriol te detuvo de la mano… eso lo molesto y sabes a mí también y eso que no sabía todavía que era el auto de Syaoran –Meiling

- ¿Pero cómo me tomo que se enojó? –Sakura

- Sakura por favor, me vas a negar que te apretó la mano para no dejarte tocar el auto, que hasta una marca roja te dejo –Meiling

- Son exageraciones tuyas Meiling –Sakura

- Exageraciones… Exageraciones… pero hasta yo vi la marca por eso sé que te apretó la mano y no por ponerme del lado del joven Li, pues apenas si le conozco, pero creo que tenía razón en molestarse por Eriol tomarte así –Meiling

- Pero –Sakura

- Mira Sakura lo que pasa es que tú estás enamorado de Eriol y seguro que te sentiste en las nubes cuando Eriol te tomo de la mano –Meiling

- mmm creo que si –Sakura

- Pero eso no dice que lo que hizo fue lo correcto –Meiling

- Quizás tengas razón –Sakura

- Además… ¿Eriol te ha insinuado algo de que sean novios? –Meiling

- Claro que no –Sakura

- ¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes tanto? –Meiling

- Pues… porque quizás… por cierto ¿sabes de cuantos cilindros es el auto? –Sakura

- Por supuesto que no ¿por qué me preguntas algo así? –Meiling

- Es que me lo está preguntando Eriol –Sakura

- ¿También estas platicando con él? –Meiling

- Si –Sakura

- Aunque solo me ha estado preguntando cosas del auto –Sakura

- ¿Y de ti? –Meiling

- Pues lo básico si se puede decir –Sakura

- ¿Lo básico? ¿Cómo que lo básico? –Meiling

- ¿Cómo estás? –Sakura

- ¿Y algo más? –Meiling

- No… solo me ha estado preguntando del auto –Sakura

- ¿Y es ese el tipo que quieras que sea tu novio? –Meiling

- Meiling no hables de él así –Sakura

- Hay Sakura no es que me moleste… pero un tipo que le da más importancia a un auto que a la chica "que supuestamente le gusta" no creo que sea una muy buena señal –Meiling

- Creo que exageras Meiling… ¿entonces no sabes de cuantos cilindros es? –Sakura

- No y será mejor que le digas que se espera al lunes cuando lo conozcamos y Li le pueda contestar todas sus preguntas y me despido ya es noche y tengo sueño –Meiling enojada por que Eriol se interesaba más en el dichoso auto que en su amiga

- Bueno que descanses a ver si nos encontramos mañana –Sakura

- ¿A ver? Buenas noches –Meiling

Al otro día Syaoran estaba sentado en la mueblería supuestamente esperando clientes, pero en realidad estaba pensando en si era correcto o no lo que había hecho, pues cuando entraban los clientes eran sus abuelos quienes los atendían, cuando llego el día anterior y sus abuelos le preguntaron ¿Cómo le había ido? Solo se limitó a decir,

- "No sé si sea buena idea" –Syaoran

Pero nada más, desde el primer día que la vio hasta ese día no había mencionado que tuviera un novio, por su plática de que no quería pertenecer a un "harem"

(Un harem, en algunos de los países árabes se tiene de costumbre que los hombres pueden tener todas las esposas que deseen junto con sus amantes, siempre y cuando las puedan mantener, por aquellos que me lo han preguntado)

Se imaginó que no tenía novio, pero nunca se imaginó que alguien le gustara y con eso no conto, no sabía bien que hacer… quizás estaba a tiempo de echarse para atrás y dejar las cosas como están

- Buenos días ¿interrumpo? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no Sakura… que bueno que viniste –abuela

- Cómo se encuentra abuelo, ¿seguro que ya puede trabajar? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… mira ya estoy listo para una competencia de pesas –abuelo levantando los brazos como levantando pesas

- No exageres abuelo… pero si ya se encuentra bien… ¿a qué debemos tu visita? –Syaoran

- A lo que sea qué bueno que viniste Sakura –abuela

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que voy a ir a comprar el material que necesitamos para la escuela ya sabes cuadernos y esas cosas y pensé que tú tampoco tenías material ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a comprarlo? digo si no estás molesto con migo –Sakura

- Esta bien vamos… al rato regresamos –Syaoran

- Aquí tienes hijo, compren todo lo que les haga falta –abuelo dando una gran cantidad de billetes

- Es mucho abuelo –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… después la puedes invitar a comer o tomar un helado que se yo cuanto se puedan tardar yo invito –abuelo

- Esta bien abuelo no te preocupes –Syaoran

- Todo corre por mi cuenta he Sakura así que pide todo lo que quieras –abuelo

- Bueno –Sakura sonrojada

Los dos salen de la mueblería

- ¿Por qué? Insististe tanto en que tú invitabas –abuela

- Para que Sakura no sienta que está obligando a Syaoran a pagar su cuenta, sino que soy yo quien la invita así no se va a sentir comprometida con tu nieto –abuelo

- Con nuestro nieto –abuela

- Bueno… si conquista a Sakura volverá a ser mi nieto si no… no –abuelo

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Syaoran es nuestro nieto con o sin Sakura –abuela

- Pero Sakura es una chica encantadora… los Li siempre hemos conquistado a las mejores chicas y esa tradición no se va a acabar con Syaoran… él tiene que conquistarla –abuelo

- Pues la conquiste o no Syaoran siempre va a ser nuestro nieto eso nunca lo olvides –abuela

- Esta bien mujer… tú tienes la razón –abuelo

-¿Qué? ¿me estás dando por mi lado? –abuela

Y mientras los abuelos están envueltos en esa pequeña discusión ¿qué pasa con nuestros amigos?

- Que bueno que viniste Sakura… la verdad no sabía que pensar –Syaoran

- Perdón por comportarme de esa forma –Sakura

- Perdóname a mi… tienes razón, no tengo que hablar mal de nadie si ni siquiera lo conozco –Syaoran

- ¿No sé en que quieras que nos vallamos? –Syaoran

- ¿Y tú auto? –Sakura

- Esta ahí… pero pensé que quizás no te quieras subir en él porque te puede traer problemas con tu amigo –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no tiene que causarnos ningún problema o ¿no lo quieres llevar? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… pero no quiero que vayas a tener algún problema –Syaoran

- Por favor, solo es mi amigo y no pasó nada serio –Sakura

Se suben al auto:

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? –Syaoran

- Vamos a (xxxx el nombre del comercio que quería ir) –Sakura

Claro que esto sorprende a Syaoran, pues es él uno de los propietarios

- ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no este centro comercial es mi favorito porque encuentras todo lo que necesitas, casi siempre vamos a comprar todo ahí –Sakura

- Bueno si tú insistes –Syaoran

- Por cierto ¿te molesto la forma en que ayer me tomo de la mano Eriol? –Sakura

- La verdad si… por eso me enoje –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… no me hizo daño… él no me haría daño –Sakura

- ¿Te gusta? –Syaoran

- Pues si… pero solo somos amigos ¿hay algún problema con eso? –Sakura

- No… ninguno –Syaoran

Claro que Syaoran le quería gritar que claro que había problema con eso, una persona que es capaz de no importarle si lastima a otra por un auto que ni siquiera es de él… tenía muy mal sus valores, pero bueno ella debe de saber lo que hace, aunque le agrado mucho el hecho de que fuera por él y eso ya era importante para él

Llegaron al centro comercial y nada más entraron uno de los empleados lo reconoció

- Disculpe joven… no lo esperábamos –empleado

- Me permites un momento Sakura… adelántate un momento ahora te alcanzo –Syaoran

Adelantando un poco a Sakura con el carrito del súper, Sakura no sabía bien que hacer así que solo se adelantó un poco y empezó a ver las cosas que había cerca de ella

- Disculpa… no vengo en plan de jefe… de orden de que nadie me hable, nadie me conoce, nadie sabe quién soy yo, estoy haciendo un trabajo especial pero si se dan cuenta todo se va a echar a perder, así que avise a todos nadie me debe dirigir la palabras más que como a otro cliente ¿entendido? –Syaoran

- Si señor –empleado

- Por favor avise de inmediato –Syaoran

- No se preocupe en seguida cumplo su orden joven Li –empleado

Y así el empleado fue corriendo al alta voz y solo dijo:

- Clave azul, repito Clave azul

Que era la clave en la que se reportaba a todos los trabajadores de la tienda que había uno de los dueños en el almacén pero que no se les debía descubrir

Así ya más tranquilo Syaoran se reunió de nuevo con Sakura

- Perdón por la interrupción –Syaoran

- ¿Qué quería? –Sakura

- Nada me confundió con otra persona ¿en dónde están los útiles escolares? –Syaoran

- Tres pasillos al frente –empleada solo contestando como a cualquier otro cliente

- Gracias señorita –Syaoran solo sonrío

- Ves por qué me gusta este lugar… a pesar de ser grande te atienden muy bien –Sakura

Syaoran solo amplio más su sonrisa

Y así compraron todo lo que necesitaban, claro que a decir verdad a Sakura le gustaba mucho una carpeta grande en donde podía llevar todos sus apuntes, tenía de todo, incluido lapiceros y plumas, lo agarro lo vio y lo devolvió

- ¿No te gusta? –Syaoran

- Claro que me gusta, pero ya viste el precio… simplemente no me alcanza –Sakura

- Pero Sakura… porque te preocupas –Syaoran

- Porque no me alcanza, simplemente por eso –Sakura

- Pero se olvida de un pequeño detalle señorita… y es que mi abuelo me dio suficiente dinero para gastar en lo que queramos ¿no recuerdas? –Syaoran

- Pero ese dinero no es mío –Sakura

- Ni mío… pero de una cosa es seguro… mi abuelo se va a enojar mucho si no nos gastamos por lo menos la mitad del dinero que nos dio… y no sé si conozcas a mi abuelo enojado porque yo le voy a decir que tú fuiste la que no se lo quiso gastar y él se va a enojar con tigo no con migo –Syaoran

- Bueno si es por eso… acepto por que en verdad tu abuelo cuando se enoja se enoja –Sakura

Recordando una vez que lo vio enojado de verdad, aunque con ella no fue el enojo, termino muy asustada

Así Syaoran le compro muchísimas cosas a Sakura incluyendo ropa para la escuela, se sentía muy bien haciendo eso

Fue muy buen plan eso que hizo su abuelo de darles dinero y ordenarles que se lo gastaran, así él podía invitarla sin que sintiera que lo estaba haciendo gastar a él, fueron después a comer, al cine y hasta cenar en la noche, se pasaron un día muy agradable

En la noche cuando la fue a dejar a su casa, Sakura lo invito al otro día a comer a su casa, fue un domingo especial, era el primer domingo que lo pasada invitado en la casa de una chica por él… porque lo querían invitar a él, no a su dinero y se sentía bien muy bien y muy contento

Cuando se despidieron

- ¿No sé si quieras que pase por ti para ir a la escuela mañana? –Syaoran

- ¿No tienes problemas? –Sakura

- Si te estoy preguntando es porque no tengo problemas ¿puedo pasar por ti? –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- Entonces hasta mañana Sakura –Syaoran

- Hasta mañana Syaoran –Sakura

Syaoran se siente muy bien, este fin de semana fue increíble y por lo que veía quizás podía hacer que Sakura se olvidara de ese tal Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

2 agosto de 2007

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

7

El lunes temprano Syaoran fue a recoger a Sakura… por más que Syaoran lo quería disimular, se sorprendió cuando la vio

Vestía pantalones normales azul oscuro y llevaba una blusa al parecer azul oscuro también con muchas flores de colores, era una blusa como de mangas de vampiro, en la parte de arriba era normal pero la parte de debajo de las mangas terminaban en triangulo asía la cintura, era un diseño curioso… pero la hacía ver muy bien aunque quiso controlar su sonrojo, no cabía duda que Sakura le gustaba

Aunque nuestra amiga ni cuenta se dio de su sonrojo

Lo saludo con un beso, que él correspondió también, cosa que ya hacían con más frecuencia claro en señal de amistad y aunque Syaoran sabía que solo era un beso de amistad le encantaban, ojala pronto fueran diferentes

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde ya Eriol los estaba esperando pues ya tenía un lugar seleccionado para que Syaoran dejara el auto

- Ahí esta Eriol… mira –Sakura señalándolo

- Y parece que ya tienen un lugar para que estacionemos el auto –Syaoran viendo el lugar

Había muchos lugares donde estacionarse pues era temprano, aunque el lugar que había elegido Eriol, era de los que quedaban enfrente de los salones de clases y eso le extraño aunque estaciono ahí el auto, no quería más problemas con Sakura por él auto por Eriol

- Mira… en este lugar queda bien el auto… ese de enfrente es nuestro salón y de ahí lo podemos vigilar –Eriol

- Esta bien… Gracias, Syaoran Li –Syaoran extendiendo la mano para saludar a Eriol

- Eriol Jiraguisawa… mucho gusto, Sakura me platico que habías interrumpido tus estudios pero que los quieres continuar… pero que no quieres estar lejos de tus abuelos –Eriol

- Si… es correcto –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… en todo lo que te podamos ayudar te vamos a ayudar… ¿verdad Sakura? –Eriol

- Desde luego Eriol –Sakura acercándose a Eriol y también dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual Eriol contesto cosa que no le gustó nada a Syaoran

Si… si sabía que eran besos de saludos y que tenían que ser correspondidos… pero que coraje

- ¿Me puedes enseñar tu auto? –Eriol

- Desde luego –Syaoran viendo como Sakura se sentía incomoda

- Me adelanto chicos no se vayan a tardar –Sakura

- No te preocupes… en seguida te lo llevo –Eriol sonriendo a Sakura sarcásticamente

- Miren chicos… nos va a enseñar el auto –Eriol llamando a sus compañeros y todos acercándose

A Syaoran ya no le quedó otra más que enseñar el auto y que todos lo felicitaran por el buen estado de automóvil, pues estaba impecable, parecía salido de agencia, aunque él les ha aclaraba que el auto no era de él sino de sus abuelos

Llegaron algo retrasados a la primera clase todos los hombres del salón y de algunos otros salones por estar viendo el auto

- Así que usted es la celebridad dueño de ese auto –dijo el profesor que estaba esperando a que los hombres ingresaran al salón

- Perdón por llegar tarde –Syaoran

- No es bueno llegar tarde a su primer día de clases y menos aún distraer a todos los varones del salón –profesor

- El llego temprano… pero –Sakura

- No lo defienda señorita Kinomoto… usted es de las alumnas que siempre llegan temprano… quizás debería de venirse con él… si se inscribió a la escuela debe de saber los horarios de clases –profesor

- Y si lo sabe… y él fue el que me trajo… pero Eriol lo entretuvo para que le enseñara el auto –Sakura

- Eso es verdad profesor… yo le pedí que nos enseñara el auto… ¿ya lo vio? es un clásico y en verdad que esta precioso –Eriol

- En ese caso… podemos iniciar con la clase –profesor

- Si –contestaron todos

Y así empezó a pasar lista… desde luego que el profesor ya conocía a todos los alumnos pues les había dado clases el semestre anterior y solo había un alumno nuevo… desde luego el joven Li Syaoran del que les advirtió el director que no tenían que decir nada que hiciera descubrir su identidad real… porque estaba realizando un estudio entre el alumnado

- Me imagino que usted debe ser el señor Li –profesor

- Si –Syaoran

Y así transcurrieron las clase, los alumnos conociendo al joven nuevo de la clase y los maestros conociendo al señor Li que según les habían dicho estaba realizando un estudio de mercado entre los jóvenes, pero como Syaoran había planteado lo del estudio entre los jóvenes el director no lo asigno solo al salón de Sakura, sino que lo intercalo entre varios niveles de clases y diferentes grados

Si su clase principal era con Sakura pero solo tomaba 3 materias con el grupo y tomaba 4 materias más en otros grupos

Ni hablar, no podía hacer nada… su mentira solo lo estaba complicando todo… pero en fin como todas esas materias ya las había cursado, pues no tenía problemas, aunque su objetivo principal que era estar cerca de Sakura bueno de alguna manera con las pocas clases que iban a estar juntos se las tenía que arreglar

Le llamo la atención y más bien le disgusto eso que a Sakura le gustara Eriol y no precisamente porque le gustara si no porque todo el mundo sabía que le gustaba

Se puede decir que Eriol era el rompecorazones de la escuela, la verdad había que reconocer era guapo, no más que él mismo, aunque él tenía el problema de su estatura, aunque también le llamo la atención que varias chicas se fijaron en él, no por su estatura, sino por él

Quizás por ser el nuevo y quien sabe… quizás aquí si Sakura no le hace caso alguna otra le haría caso, aunque comparando a Sakura con cualquier otra por lo menos para él no tenían comparación

A la hora del descanso Sakura con Meiling fueron a buscarlo pues sabían que como no conocía a nadie, quizás se la iba a pasar solo, aunque a Sakura le molesto verlo acompañado por algunas jóvenes que coqueteaban abiertamente con él

- Hola Syaoran… pensé que no tenías con quien pasarte el almuerzo –Sakura viéndolo sería

- Aaaa gracias por preocuparte por mi… son algunas compañeras de otros salones… Tomoyo y Naoko de cuarto y Chijaru y Rika de segundo chicas ellas son Sakura y Meiling de sexto semestre ¿si dije bien los nombres? –Syaoran

- Si… Mucho gusto –contestaron todas

- Y ahí está la persona a la que andamos buscando… les dije que si seguíamos a Sakura ella nos llevaría con él –Eriol llegando con un grupo de compañeros de su salón

- ¿Lo andaban buscando? –Sakura

- Si… y cuando te vimos nos dijimos ella va a saber dónde está el joven Li… hola Chijaru –Eriol viendo a la chica con total indiferencia

Que coincidencia… de todas las chicas de la escuela, el joven Li tenía que estar con su ex novia, ella se sentía muy mal porque se dio cuenta que solo estaba jugando con ella pero la vida sigue

- Bueno… yo no lo sabía… no nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en algún lugar, pero me imagine que iba a estar acá –Sakura

- Si las chicas me invitaron a que las acompañara a almorzar… ¿gustan algo? –Syaoran

Y así juntaron varias mesas y todos se sentaron, algunos traían cosas para almorzar, pero como ya estaba sentado Syaoran cuando llegaron los demás Syaoran quedo sentado entre Tomoyo y Chijaru, aunque Sakura se sentó al lado de Eriol

Le molesto no estar al lado de Syaoran, es más le molesto haberlo encontrado con tantas mujeres, bueno 4 pero cuatro son 4, se formó un grupo como de 20 personas alrededor de Syaoran, la mayoría de sexto, con todos los jóvenes que estaban buscando a Syaoran, aunque él sabía que su principal interés era el famoso auto

Aunque algo llamo su atención y fue que cuando se sentaron y todos se presentaron, Syaoran vio que Tomoyo se sonrojo cuando le presentaron a Eriol… una buena oportunidad para apartarlo de Sakura… otra chica

¿Y quién mejor para presentarlos que él?, aunque noto que a Eriol para nada le molesto sentarse al lado de Tomoyo es más le sonrío, pero apenas los estaban conociendo a todos no podía adelantar nada de cómo eran los demás

- Oye Syaoran… si te podemos llamar por tu nombre ¿verdad? –Yamasaki

- Si… no hay problema –Syaoran

- Bueno estábamos pensando que como eres el nuevo del salón, te tenemos que invitar a celebrar tu ingreso a la escuela –Eriol

- ¿Mi ingreso? –Syaoran

- Si es una tradición para que nos vaya bien en la escuela vamos una noche a celebrar y por lo menos los exámenes del primer mes todos los hemos pasado –Jorge

- ¿Los exámenes? –Syaoran

- Si… no sé porque pero a todos los que han asistido a esa celebración nunca han reprobado en el primer mes ni una materia… pero independientemente de eso es bueno celebrar que somos compañeros –Eriol

- Eso si –Syaoran

- Estas de acuerdo… podemos ir el próximo viernes a una disco para bailar todos y platicar, Sakura nos dijo que vienes de Hong Kong me gustaría conocer más de tu país –Eriol

- Eso sería una buena oportunidad –Syaoran

- Bueno chicos esta buena la plática pero ya va a empezar la otra clase y no quiero que nos llamen la atención de nuevo como en la mañana –Jorge

- Si… esta clase también me toca con ustedes ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si –Meiling

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos… nosotras también tenemos clases -Naoko

- Entonces en la tarde te hablamos por teléfono para empezar a investigar la tarea que nos dejó la de administración de personal –Tomoyo

- Y nosotras para ver lo del estudio de ventas que tenemos que hacer –Chijaru

- Está bien… solo que tiene que ser a diferentes horas por que no puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo –Syaoran

- Y yo que quería ver lo de derecho contigo –Sakura

- Tienes que hacer cita… no ves que está ocupado –Eriol molesto por que se está fijando mucho Sakura en Syaoran

- Vamos a hacer una cosa… los de segundo nos vemos a las 3, los de cuarto a las 4:30, y los de sexto a las 6 de la tarde y como podrán ver va a tener que ser en casa de mis abuelos, para no perder tiempo yo en ir de un lugar a otro ¿está bien? –Syaoran

- Bueno pero nos tienes que dar la dirección –Tomoyo

- Si… al rato que me hablen a mi casa se las doy… y Sakura sabe en donde vivo para los de sexto –Syaoran

- ¿Sabes dónde vive? –Eriol sorprendido de que ella sabe más cosas de Syaoran que de él… ella ni siquiera sabe dónde vive él

Bueno quizás si… quizás si sepa donde vive él pues han tenido que hacer tareas en equipo y una o dos veces han ido a su casa

Claro que para los días que se suponen que tienen de conocerse esto si es un problema pues ellos llevan siendo compañeros de escuela ya dos años y medio, ya casi 3, a decir verdad no le está gustando mucho esta relación de ellos

Si no se apura quizás la pueda perder, a decir verdad desde primer semestre le gustó mucho Sakura y también se dio cuenta que él le gustaba, pero como vio que muchas de las chicas se fijaban en él, pues pensó

Puedo divertirme un tiempo y después le pido a Sakura que sea mi novia y no hay problema

Él solo la iba midiendo y efectivamente nunca le había llamado la atención ningún otro joven como él, si ya había tenido uno o dos novios, y él los había estudiado antes de permitirles acercarse a Sakura

Pero sabía que esas relaciones no iban a durar por cómo eran los candidatos pero este joven Li había que tener cuidado con él

- Si… es el nieto de los señores Li… los dueños de la mueblería que está cerca del restaurante de mis papás –Sakura

- A si… yo también se dónde viven los señores Li… los fui a visitar ahora que estuvo mal el señor… ¿ya se encuentra mejor? –Santiago otro compañero

- Si… gracias está bien… pero por eso me inscribí aquí para no alejarme mucho de ellos –Syaoran

- Que bueno son unas personas muy simpáticas -Santiago

- Bueno ¿cuánto va a ser? –pregunto Syaoran para pagar todo

- ¿Todo junto? –mesera

- Si –Syaoran

- Cómo si… nada de eso… que vas a pensar de nosotros… todos se caen con lo que compraron… no vamos a ser encajosos –Eriol

Tomoyo no supo que hacer, a decir verdad ella estaba estudiando gracias a una beca sé que había ganado, pero sus papás no tenían dinero para mandarla a la escuela y pagarle sus comidas, ella cuando su mamá podía le mandaba algo para almorzar, pero era muy poco

Durante la clase que les toco juntos, el profesor pidió a todos que se presentaran y que platicaran como habían ingresado a la escuela y ahí Syaoran se enteró que ella venía de una familia muy humilde pero que gracias a sus esfuerzos tenía una beca por aprovechamiento y era la mejor de toda la escuela

Y eso merecía un premio… así que cuando salieron Syaoran la invito a almorzar junto con las otras chicas que también se les unieron

- Yo invite a las chicas –dijo Syaoran señalando a las 4 chicas a su lado pues noto el nerviosismo de Tomoyo

- Bueno… pero no es lo mismo la cuenta de 4 que de 20 –Eriol dándole todo el dinero reunido por todos

- Si… no somos encajosos –Sakura sonriéndole

- Ya lo he notado –Syaoran sonriendo también viendo a los ojos de Sakura

Eriol solo los vio, tenía que actuar pronto no podía permitir que Sakura se enamorada de otro que no fuera él

Y así todos regresaron a clases

En la tarde primero hizo la tarea con los chicos de su equipo del grupo de segundo semestre

Y cuando se estaban despidiendo llegaron los de cuarto semestre, hicieron la tarea y cuando estaban por irse Syaoran le pidió a Tomoyo que si podía hablar con ella

Todavía no llegaban los de sexto

- Tomoyo… me gustaría platicar con tigo –Syaoran

- Dime –Tomoyo

- Me imagino que en la mañana cuando estábamos todos almorzando te enteraste que mis abuelos son los dueños de la mueblería que está cerca del restaurante de Sakura –Syaoran

- Si… y si los he visto ¿Por qué? –Tomoyo

- Les platique de ti a mis abuelos y ellos están muy interesados en ayudarte con tus estudios –Syaoran

- Gracias pero ya tengo la beca –Tomoyo

- Pero esa beca solo cubre las inscripciones y los gastos escolares… pero no tienes dinero para tus pasajes ni para tus alimentos y para mantener un nivel académico como el que tienes también tienes que alimentarte bien -Syaoran

- Pero –Tomoyo

- No quiero peros y menos mis abuelos, ellos tienen mucha influencia en varias compañías y te van a ayudar a ti y a tu familia –Syaoran

- Pero… como puedo agradecértelo –Tomoyo

- Manteniendo tú promedio –Syaoran

Tomoyo se sentía tan contenta que no sabía qué hacer ni como agradecerle la ayuda que le iban a brindar, en eso empezó a sollozar

Syaoran no sabía que hacer e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió abrazar a Tomoyo para tratar de tranquilizarla y ella correspondió el abrazo tratándose de calmar

- Disculpe joven Syaoran… ya llegaron sus compañeros –Wein hablando para tratar de no interrumpir la escena o más bien interrumpiendo la escena

Syaoran levanto la cabeza para ver ahora a sus compañeros y le sorprendió lo que vio, Sakura con los ojos como platos sosteniendo un ramo de flores en las manos… Eriol con una gran sonrisa y los demás sorprendidos por la escena que nunca se imaginaron ver… por lo menos no tan pronto…

- Sí que eres rápido –Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Que tal… Tomoyo pobre se me ocurrió un cambio espero no les moleste, y que tal la escena que llegaron a interrumpir todos, espero pronto continuar

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Como se los prometí, ya termine con "QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TU", Y "ACEPTAS A" ya pude escribir y publicar otro capítulo de "ILUSIÓN" y sigo publicando los capítulos de la "UNIÓN DE PODERES", ya tengo en mente otra historia desde el 4 de julio del 2007, pero esa la voy a empezar hasta que termine esta, espero no volver a escribir varias historias a la vez porque son muchas ideas y todas diferentes y a la vez es un enredo de ideas, pero bueno gracias por esperarme por tardar en publicar… espero ya no tardar tanto

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 6 de febrero del 2008

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 8

Tomoyo se sentía tan contenta que no sabía qué hacer ni como agradecerle la ayuda que le iban a brindar, en eso empezó a sollozar, Syaoran no sabía que hacer e hizo lo único que se le acorrió… abrazar a Tomoyo para tratar de tranquilizarla y ella correspondió el abrazo tratando de calmarse

- Disculpe joven Syaoran… ya llegaron sus compañeros –Wein hablando para tratar de no interrumpir la escena o más bien interrumpiendo la escena

Syaoran levanto la cabeza para ver ahora a sus compañeros y le sorprendió lo que vio, Sakura con los ojos como platos sosteniendo un ramo de flores en las manos, Eriol con una gran sonrisa y los demás sorprendidos por la escena que nunca se imaginaron ver, por lo menos no tan pronto

- Sí que eres rápido –Eriol

- Disculpen –Tomoyo alejándose de Syaoran y limpiándose las lagrimas

- Wein… muéstrale a la señorita Tomoyo el baño para que se arregle un poco su peinado y posteriormente trae más bocadillos y una rebanada extra del pastel de fresas para Tomoyo pues le gustó mucho –Syaoran

- ¿Si le gusto? Señorita, lo hice yo –Wein

- Está delicioso –Tomoyo sonriendo todavía con marcas de lágrimas en su rostro y siguiendo al señor

Eriol se sintió raro al verla, no sabía que pensar, a él le interesaba Sakura, es más ya había puesto en marcha su plan para recuperarla por eso cuando paso a recogerla le llevo flores, las cuales la hicieron muy feliz

Cuando le entrego las flores en el rostro de Sakura se reflejó tal felicidad que no se le ocurrió pensar que Sakura viera al joven Li de otra manera que no fueran como amigos

Pero el rostro de la chica que se alejaba del grupo se veía tan bonito, tenía una expresión tan angelical que ya no sabía bien que pensar

- Pero si la acabas de conocer –Sakura

- Si… pero no es lo que piensan –Syaoran

- No lo niegues picaron… eres todo un conquistador –Jorge

- Oye si fuera un conquistador no la hubiera hecho llorar –Syaoran

- Pero esas eran lágrimas de felicidad… no de sufrimiento –Meiling sonriéndole

- Pues si… pero no tienen nada que ver con nosotros en particular –Syaoran

- ¿No? Yo diría todo lo contrario –Eriol

- Bueno vamos a empezar con la tarea y a olvidarnos de todo esto –Syaoran

- Si… hay cosas que no hay que aclarar… pues saltan a la vista –Sakura

- No es lo que piensas Sakura ¿y esas flores? –Syaoran viendo las flores que Sakura sostenía en sus manos

- Verdad que son hermosas… me las acaba de dar Eriol… es un detalle muy bonito –Sakura con una gran sonrisa y un gran suspiro

- Si… bueno mejor empezamos –Syaoran

Molesto por el detalle de Eriol y el suspiro de Sakura… además de lo que estaban pensando de él con Tomoyo pero ya no hizo comentarios

Así empezaron a trabajar, Tomoyo regreso ya sin rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, y después de comerse el otro pedazo de pastel, dijo que se retiraba, pero Syaoran le dijo que si los esperaba él la llevaba a su casa, Tomoyo acepto

Cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo

- Sakura te acompaño a tu casa –Eriol

- No te preocupes… le dije a su papá que yo la llevaba –Syaoran

- Disculpa… tu dijiste que llevabas a la joven Tomoyo a su casa –Eriol

- Así es… pero yo le prometí a su padre que la llevaría a su casa –Syaoran

- Syaoran tiene razón… mi papá espera que él me lleve a mi casa pero quizás mañana –Sakura

- Bueno entonces mañana te llevo a tu casa –Eriol

Resignándose quería dar un paso más asía ella pero no podía correr tenía que usar adecuadamente lo que sucedió cuando llegaron

- Si alguien más gusta que lo lleve –Syaoran

- Nosotros –dijeron los otros 4 compañeros

- ¿Cabremos todos? –Sakura

- Nos amontonamos… no te preocupes… pero subirse a ese auto es un sueño –Jorge

Syaoran solo sonrió… que revuelo estaba ocasionando el auto

- Podemos irnos en una camioneta –sugirió Syaoran

- ¿Cuantos autos tienen? –Eriol

- Varios –solo contesto Syaoran dirigiéndose al estacionamiento… donde efectivamente había 4 autos estacionados

La casa en si era una mansión, enorme y tenía varia gente de servicio, aparte del mayordomo Wein que acompañaba a Syaoran por ser él en encargado de todas las necesidades particulares del joven

- Oye… no sabía que la mueblería dejara tanto –Eriol

- Si es buen negocio… pero no solo tenemos esa mueblería… hay otros negocios –solo contesto Syaoran

- ¿No podemos irnos en el carro porque somos muchos? –Santiago decepcionado

- Como pueden ver tenemos una camioneta para 9 personas… ¿no iríamos más cómodos ahí? –Syaoran

- Pero yo me quería subir al auto –Jorge

Syaoran se quedó pensando… alguien tendría que conducir, dos de las chicas se sentarían juntas adelante, y una se tendría que ir atrás con los chicos… y quizás la tendrían que cargar, que mejor oportunidad para cargar a Sakura, sin pensarlo más y sabiendo cómo le gustaba el auto a Eriol dijo:

- ¿Quieres conducirlo? –Syaoran extendiéndole las llaves a Eriol

- En serio me permitirías manejarlo –Eriol emocionadísimo por la oportunidad que le estaba dando

- Claro… Tomoyo y Meiling se van adelante… y los demás nos vamos atrás –Syaoran

- Que buena idea –y todos se suben en sus respectivos lugares

Pero cuando se estaban acomodando y siendo el asiento trasero chico que solo cabían tres personas Syaoran dijo:

- Sakura te cargo para que quepamos bienes todos

Eriol al escucharlo reacciono… le habían ganado una excelente oportunidad de tener más cerca a Sakura y todo por su deseo de manejar el auto… ni hablar esta era la guerra

- A quien dejamos primero –dijo Eriol

Quien fuera era un lugar menos ocupado en el auto y Sakura ya no tendría que estar sentada en las piernas de Syaoran, que coraje estaba haciendo le había ganado y bonito, que tonto había sido

Así empezaron a dejar a todos, desde el que vivía más cerca de la casa de Syaoran para que Sakura ya tuviera un lugar en otro lado, hasta que solo quedaron Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran

- Bueno Eriol te llevamos a tu casa y yo llevo a Sakura a su casa –Syaoran

- No hay problema… la podemos llevar los dos a su casa y luego me llevas a mi casa… el manejar este auto es un sueño –Eriol ya tranquilo porque Sakura ya iba adelante en el asiento de copiloto, lejos muy lejos de Syaoran

En realidad Syaoran lo que quería era platicar con Sakura sobre lo ocurrido con Tomoyo, pero ni hablar si se dio cuenta que Eriol se dio cuenta de la jugada que le hizo para poder cargar a Sakura, ni hablar tendría que hacer lo que Eriol decía

Y así llevaron a Sakura a su casa y ya una vez que Sakura entro a su casa Eriol le entrego las llaves a Syaoran

- Me jugaste sucio –dijo Eriol muy sería

- ¿No querías manejar el auto? –Syaoran sonriendo

- Desde luego que si… pero eso no quiere decir que puedas tener a Sakura –Eriol

- Pues tampoco sé que es tuya –Syaoran

- Ella es mía desde que vamos en primer semestre –Eriol

- Pues según tengo entendido… nunca han sido novios, casi ni siquiera le hablas… y has tenido otras novias –Syaoran

- Pero esas otras chicas solo fueron entretenimiento… yo amo a Sakura con todo mi corazón… y no hay otra chica que quiera más que a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Y entonces que fue Chijaru para ti? Según me conto le decías que no había nadie más en este mundo que no fuera ella –Syaoran

- Esta bien… está bien… si he tenido a otras chicas… pero solo para pasar el rato… en el momento en que me haga novio de Sakura en ese momento ya no abra más chicas para mi… ella es una persona muy especial… y en cuanto me haga novio de ella no tendrás más oportunidad –Eriol

- ¿Tan seguro estas? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si… ella me ama con todo su corazón… ella ha sido mía desde que la conocí… solo falta afirmar el compromiso y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad –Eriol

- Afirmar el compromiso ¿tienen algún compromiso? –Syaoran

- Bueno… no… pero me ama solo a mi… desde que nos conocimos, no ha visto a nadie como me ve a mi… y ha tenido novios, pero siempre regresa a mi –Eriol

- Que seguro te sientes de ella… pero ¿Cómo sabes de sus novios? –Syaoran

- Porque desde luego que no he permitido que nadie se le acerque… pero como yo he tenido algunas novias no veo por qué ella no ha de tener algunos novios también –Eriol

- Desde luego escogidos por ti –Syaoran

- Desde luego crees que soy tonto… ella me pertenece y tiene que sentir que solo yo le convengo –Eriol

- Interesante… muy interesante –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es interesante? –Eriol

- El hecho que te sientas que Sakura te pertenece… pero te voy a demostrar que estas totalmente en un error –Syaoran

- ¿Quieres apostar? –Eriol

- Desde luego que no… Sakura vale muchísimo para ponerla en una apuesta ella no es ningún trofeo es una persona muy especial… valiosa –Syaoran molesto por la sugerencia

- Veamos quien gana –Eriol

Viéndolo asía abajo desde luego porque él es alto y Syaoran como todos sabemos es bajo

- Mmm –solo dijo Syaoran y pensó "este cuate no merece tener a Sakura"

- Además que si no lo has notado… Sakura es más alta que tu –Eriol sonriendo triunfal

- Eso a ella no le importa… te llevo a tu casa –solo dijo Syaoran

- Gracias –solo contesto Eriol y se subió al auto y ya no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra

Pero en si Syaoran dudaba, todas las chicas solo se acercaban a él cuando sabían de su dinero, pero por su estatura no era muy popular que digamos

Si se sabía que era guapo, muchas chicas se acercaban a él por lo guapo, pero cuando se paraban se rompía el encanto, la mayoría de las mujeres o por lo menos con las que él había tratado querían hombres altos

Pero él estaba seguro de que Sakura no era así, que Sakura podía ser capaz de amarlo por él, no por su dinero, ni por su estatura

Pero también sabía que le gustaba Eriol ¿qué tanta posibilidades podía tener?

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Eriol no le convenía a Sakura porque eso que le dijera que quería a Sakura pero mientras se le declaraba quería andar con otras

Que idea tan loca… o la quería a ella o a otras pero no a todas

Al otro día Syaoran pasó por Sakura

- Buenos días Syaoran –dándole su beso de saludo

- Buenos días Sakura… descansaste bien –devolviendo el beso y poniendo el auto en marcha

- Si gracias… ¿te molesta si te hago una pregunta? –Sakura

- Si se trata de Tomoyo… no es lo que piensas –Syaoran

- O bien… y que piensas según tu que puedo pensar –Sakura burlonamente

- Que nos hicimos novios –Syaoran

- ¿En serio piensas eso? –Sakura

- Pues si… eso parecía… nos estábamos abrazando y bueno –Syaoran

- Que quieres que te diga… en un momento dado no tengo derecho de entrometerme en tu vida… eres libre de escoger como novia a quien quieras… pero no creo que sea tu novia –Sakura

- Que segura estas –Syaoran

- Quizás este en un error… pero sé que no es tu novia ¿o me equivoco? –Sakura

- No… no te equivocas… y gracias por confiar en mi –Syaoran

- De nada –Sakura

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que no somos novios? –Syaoran intrigado

- Por cómo me has tratado… no le pedirías a alguien que fuera tu novia si no la conocieras un poco mejor y a esa chica Tomoyo apenas la conociste ayer –Sakura

- Que interesante –Syaoran

Si supiera que él le quiso pedir que fuera su novia en el momento que le dio el dinero para ayudarlo con la cuenta pero se dio cuenta que con ella tenía que ir despacio

- Además que solo se estaban abrazando… no hubo beso… ni siquiera cuando se despidieron –Sakura

- Si le di un beso –protesto Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero solo de amigos como los que nos damos nosotros –Sakura

- ¿Hay diferencia? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que hay diferencia… los besos de los novios nunca son en la mejilla… son en la boca… ¿nunca has tenido novia? –Sakura

Syaoran se puso rojo… si efectivamente había dado besos a algunas mujeres, pero en su país no se acostumbraban los besos de amigos, mucho menos besos en la boca enfrente de otros… aunque por lo que había visto aquí era diferente… y efectivamente nunca había tenido novia

- ¿Nunca has tenido novia? –dijo Sakura sorprendida al verlo sonrojarse

- No… no contestes… más bien ya me contestaste… bueno que quieres que te diga… ya tienes algunas amigas y yo creo que cualquiera de ellas les gustaría ser tu novia -Syaoran

- ¿Mi novia? –Syaoran

- Si… tu novia… bueno para que pruebes –Sakura

- Yo no quiero probar… la persona que sea mi novia es porque acepta algo más formal con migo… no un juego –Syaoran serio

- Es bonito ese pensamiento… pero es difícil encontrar a una persona que piense así -Sakura

- Pues yo pienso así… ¿tú no? ¿a ti te gustaría que jugaran con tigo? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… me imagino que cuando alguien se hace novio de alguien es porque espera un compromiso más profundo –Sakura

- Pues parece que a tu amigo Eriol eso lo tiene sin cuidado –Syaoran

- ¿Ya vas a criticar a Eriol? –Sakura poniéndose seria

- No he dicho nada –Syaoran

- Que fácil lo dices… y eso precisamente te quería preguntar –Sakura

- ¿Qué no era de Tomoyo?

- No… aunque no estuvo de más confirmar lo que me ibas a decir –Sakura

- Y entonces de que se trata –Syaoran

- A noche cuando me dejaron los vi que se quedaron hablando afuera de mi casa… quiero saber de qué hablaron –Sakura

- No te lo puedo decir… porque solo lograría que te enojaras con migo por hablar mal de él –Syaoran

- ¿Es que no puedes ver nada bueno en él? –Sakura

- Ves no he dicho nada y ya te estas enojando con migo… así que si quieres saber de qué hablamos… pregúntaselo a él… de mí no sabrás nada –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio no me vas a decir de que hablaron? –Sakura

- No… por mí no te vas a enterar de nada –Syaoran

CONTINUARA:

JAJAJAJA por toda la espera en que estuvieron como recompensa ya les tengo otro capítulo… fíjense de un día para otro ni yo me la creo, pero ya está

Les platico… para nosotros los latinos son normales los abrazos y los besos en las mejillas al saludarse, entre mujeres u hombre con mujer, en Asia no… ni siquiera se tocan, mi hija cuando fue a Japón fue en un grupo de tres mujeres y un hombre, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a darnos un beso al encontrarnos o despedirnos, y a tomarnos de los brazos, apoyarnos unos en otros, agarrarnos cuando estamos cansados, que se yo de cuantas formas podemos tener contacto físico sin que represente nada malo, pero le preguntaron a mi hija que si las tres eran novias del muchacho por tener esa manera de agarrarse entre ellos y de saludarse o despedirse, desde luego eso le dio muchísima risa a mi hija por que ninguna de las tres eran novia de él. Ni hablar las costumbres varían mucho

Tengo una amiguita japonesa que nos platicaba que cuando llego al país, para los que no saben soy de México, que se asustaba de ver como los hombres mexicanos, abrazaban a sus novias y las besaban… que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, pues a donde iba veía esas demostraciones de afecto y se acostumbró también a dar besos cuando nos saludábamos o nos despedíamos. Al igual de tomar a la gente del brazo o apoyarse en alguien para ayudarse en caso de estar cansada o lastimarse.

Ni hablar la diferencia de culturas

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves 7 de febrero del 2008 ya estamos en el segundo mes del año que rápido ¿no?

Revisada 16 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

9

- ¿Enserio no me vas a decir de que hablaron? –Sakura

- No… por mí no te vas a enterar de nada –Syaoran

Llegaron a la escuela y cuál fue la sorpresa para Sakura y Syaoran que Eriol la estaba esperando con una caja de dulces y una flor

- ¿Son para mí? –Sakura sonriéndole a Eriol

- Desde luego que si… una flor para una flor –dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Syaoran solo lo veía incrédulo… en verdad que actuaba rápido "esto es la guerra pensó"

- Buenos días Eriol… que detalle –Syaoran sonriendo cortésmente

- ¿¡Verdad que sí!? –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Buenos días Syaoran gracias por traerla –Eriol sonriéndole a Sakura y tomando sus cosas para ayudarla a ir al salón

- Que detalle tan encantador –Sakura

En eso Tomoyo se acercó a Syaoran para platicar con él

- Nos vemos en el salón –solo dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa pues se sentía importante y en ese momento se olvidó de Syaoran

Pues en realidad se sentía realmente importante porque Eriol por fin se estaba fijando en ella y este detalle lo habían visto todos los alumnos que en ese momento estaban llegando y no lo estaba haciendo a escondidas como cuando empezaba a tratar de conquistar a cualquier otra chica, Sakura se sentía realmente especial

Syaoran solo observo a Sakura entre nubes, a Eriol con una sonrisa de triunfador y a todos los demás que empezaron a comentar lo hecho por Eriol

- ¿En verdad le dio más detalles a Sakura? ¿esto va en serio? –Tomoyo viendo a Eriol y Sakura alejándose

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Syaoran intrigado

- Las rosas que le dio ayer… y ahora esto, toda la escuela sabe que desde que se conocieron Sakura está enamorada de Eriol… pero él nunca la ha tomado en cuenta –Tomoyo

- ¿Mmm? –Syaoran

- Bueno yo voy en cuarto semestre aquí… pero de todos es conocido la atracción de la señorita Sakura que siente por Eriol… aunque es una relación extraña –Tomoyo

- ¿Extraña? –Syaoran

- Si… Eriol siempre ignora a Sakura… pero cuando hay algún posible contrincante… él tiene algunos detalles con ella y ella se olvida de los posibles pretendientes -Tomoyo

- ¿Ha sí? –Syaoran

- Si… pero nunca lo ha demostrado delante de todo el mundo… solo algunos cuantos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso –Tomoyo

- ¿Tú te has dado cuenta? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Lo que paso fue que a un chico del salón le gusto Sakura y desde luego como Eriol andaba con una compañera nuestra pues pensó que en un momento dado él tenía oportunidad de andar con Sakura y si anduvieron pero creo que solo por dos o tres días… yo vi como muy disimuladamente Eriol le daba algunos obsequios que hizo que rompiera con mi compañero –Tomoyo

- ¿En serio? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… al principio se sintió muy mal pero al poco tiempo nos enteramos que ese era el juego de Eriol… le gustaba andar con cuantas chicas se dejaran seducir por sus encantos… pero no permitía que nadie se le acercara a Sakura –Tomoyo

- ¿A no? –Syaoran

- No… aunque nunca le había dado un regalo que todos vieran que era para ella en especial… siempre procuraba dárselo cuando no había nadie de testigo –Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque un día que ya habíamos salido de clases… yo no me acuerdo en donde me recargue y me ensucie las manos y tuve que regresar al baño para lavarme las manos… y vi cuando Sakura iba saliendo del baño y Eriol la esperaba con una pequeña flor… para mí que la corto de los jardines… pero para ella fue el detalle más hermoso que alguien había tenido con ella y al otro día termino su noviazgo con mi compañero –Tomoyo

- Pero ahora lo hace delante de todos –Syaoran

- Si… eso es extraño… a menos que ahora si piense más en serio formalizar algo con la señorita Sakura –Tomoyo

- Quizás –Syaoran

- O quizás… hay un pretendiente por ahí que represente más peligro que cualquier otro contrincante –Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran

- Si… es muy raro que con apenas dos días de clases ya esté tan interesado en la señorita Sakura, pero todo el mundo sabe que tú has estado con ella desde antes de las inscripciones –Tomoyo

- Somos vecinos de los negocios de la familia –solo dijo Syaoran

- Entonces es verdad… no es que me interese pero ojala y puedas conquistar a la señorita Sakura para alejarla de ese tal por cual de Eriol –Tomoyo

- ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de él? –Syaoran

- No… no es por eso… pero siento que no van a hacer una bonita pareja –Tomoyo

- AAA –solo contesto Syaoran ¿Qué idea tan rara?

- Por cierto… te quería agradecer –Tomoyo sonrojándose

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran la vio extrañado

- Esta mañana a las 6 de la mañana llego a la casa una gran despensa de parte de tus abuelos –dijo Tomoyo volviendo a sollozar

- A que bien –solo dijo Syaoran acercándose de nuevo a Tomoyo para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla

Mientras con Eriol y Sakura

- Que detalle tan bonito Eriol –Sakura

- He pensado mucho últimamente en ti Sakura –Eriol

- ¿En mí? –Sakura

- Si… eres la persona más importante para mi –Eriol

- Pero eso no me lo has demostrado antes… además has tenido a muchas novias –Sakura

- Pero solo porque estaba confundido… no podía entender este sentimiento que siento por ti –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Mira Sakura desde que nos conocimos me has gustado demasiado… pero me daba miedo acercarme a ti y que me ignoraras –Eriol

- ¿Yo ignorarte? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si… eres tan bonita, tan encantadora, tan perfecta… que creo que soy poca cosa para ti –Eriol

- Eso no es verdad –Sakura sonrojada por el comentario

- Por cierto… veo que Syaoran va en serio con esa amiga suya –dijo Eriol

Sakura volteo a verlos y vio como Syaoran abrazaba a Tomoyo pero no comento nada porque ya sabía que no eran novios "por el momento"

Pero a Eriol le dio coraje… no se supone que están compitiendo por Sakura y sin embargo esta abrazando a Tomoyo ¿con que derecho? y que le importaba a él el trato que tuviera con esa chica

Si, ya la había visto en varias ocasiones, en realidad muchas veces… era una chica muy bonita… realmente bonita

Pero a pesar de todo nunca la había visto con propósitos de hacerse su novio como lo hacía con tantas otras

Tomoyo le inspiraba ternura y una necesidad de protegerla que le daba miedo acercarse a ella, un sentimiento que no entendía

Por eso siempre prefirió mantenerse a cierta distancia de ella, pero ahora ese tal por cual de Li llegaba y con esta era la segunda ocasión que la abrazaba o sea con qué facilidad podía conquistar a una chica

Tenía que apurarse o perdería a Sakura que era el objetivo principal de la batalla, no le importaba lo que hiciera con Tomoyo, pero que coraje ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a abrazarla?

- Si… parece que van en serió –solo sonrío Sakura

- Bueno mejor para mi –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Por algo que me dijo ayer… pero creo que no hay que darle importancia –Eriol

- ¿De que hablaron? –Sakura preguntándose que tanto le diría él ya que a Syaoran no le había sacado ni una sola palabra viendo como Syaoran se daba la vuelta con Tomoyo aun abrazándola con un brazo y encaminándola para la entrada de la escuela

- Bueno… no es que quiera dañar la imagen que tienes de él… pero te aposto –Eriol

- ¿Me aposto?... a mí no me ha dicho nada… ¿que se supone que me aposto? -Sakura

- Nooo… sino que me dijo que me apostaba que tu ibas a ser su novia –Eriol

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –Sakura volteando bruscamente a ver a Syaoran

Syaoran solo la vio de lejos extrañado pues ellos iban varios pasos adelante ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo tanto?

- Yoooo Nooo te creo… quizás quiera andar con Tomoyo… pero a mí nunca me ha insinuado nada… además –Sakura

- Olvídate de él… tiene poco que entro y como eres una chica tan bonita cualquiera haría cualquier cosa para llamar tu atención –Eriol

- No… no lo creo de él –Sakura

Que seguía sorprendida por lo dicho por Eriol, ni hablar era una completa despistada ¿pero apostarla a ella? Eso sí le daba coraje, por eso no le había dicho nada Syaoran cuando se lo pregunto, que coraje empezó a hacer, le echo un último vistazo a Syaoran y se volvió muy digna, esa se la iba a pagar

- Bueno… quizás se sienta atraída por ti… pero yo le dije que era muy chaparro para ti –Eriol

- ¿Qué tiene que ver su estatura? Yo mido casi lo mismo que él –Sakura

- No princesa… si no te has fijado le sacas mínimo 2 centímetros –Eriol

Sakura no capto el sarcasmo con que menciono la diferencia de estaturas por que se perdió cuando le dijo princesa

Sakura no podía sentirse más feliz… el hombre que durante tantos años había amado por fin se estaba fijando en ella y no a escondidas sino delante de toda la escuela para que no hubiera dudas que le interesaba

Entraron todos al salón y Syaoran entro un poco después de ellos pues se despidió de Tomoyo, aunque Sakura se sentía feliz por el trato de Eriol, estaba muy molesta con Syaoran y aunque se sentó junto a Sakura, Eriol acerco más su banca para estar más cerca de ella

- Lamento no estar de acuerdo con tu apuesta… pero no soy juguete de nadie –Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran sorprendido por el comentario

- Eriol me dijo lo de su apuesta… lo siento pero yo no soy su juguete –Sakura

En ese momento entro el profesor

Todos se sentaron, Syaoran solo vio a Sakura y se sentó volviendo su atención al frente no valía la pena decir nada Eriol estaba jugando sucio pero él no iba a entrar en ese juego

En eso el profesor anuncio

- Para saber cómo andan después de este periodo de vacaciones les voy a aplicar un pequeño examen

- Nnnnoooo…

- No estamos preparados…

Y demás comentarios se dejaron oír

- Es solo para saber cómo vienen… yo mismo les di la materia el semestre pasado entonces sé que les voy a preguntar… porque vimos todo el temario completo y solo hay una persona en el salón que puede no saber bien el examen y solo a él le permito que repruebe, pero a nadie más –profesor

- Disculpe… pero yo no tengo por qué ser tratado diferente a los demás –Syaoran que era el nuevo del salón

- No conoces como hace sus exámenes –dijo Meiling bajito para que solo Syaoran la escuchara

- La escuche señorita Li… y no por ser su primo… lo tratare diferente –profesor

- Pero no es mi primo –Meiling sorprendida

- Los dos son Li –profesor

- Si –afirmaron los dos

- Pues como no son hermanos entonces son primos –profesor

- Pero –Meiling

- No… déjalo… para que engañar a los demás con nuestro parentesco –Syaoran

- Esta bien –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa

- Bueno ya saben… dejen todos sus cosas sobre el escritorio con excepción de lápiz, sacapuntas y goma de borrar y coloquen las bancas una tras de otra y dejen una separación entre banca y banca

Todos se empezaron a acomodar como era la costumbre y dejaron sus cosas sobre el escritorio

- No encuentro mi porta lapiceros –Sakura nerviosa sacando casi todo lo que llevaba

- Toma –dijo Syaoran entregándole su lápiz

- ¿Pero y tú? –Sakura sorprendida

- Lo hago con pluma –Syaoran

- No acepto pruebas a pluma –profesor

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Tomo el lápiz y lo partió a la mitad saco el sacapuntas y le saco punta de los dos lados a una parte y punta a la otra del lado de la goma

- Toma –le dijo a Sakura quedándose con el lápiz de dos puntas

- Pero -Sakura

- Toma -le dio también el sacapuntas y la goma

- Pero si te equivocas –Sakura

- Esta bien –Syaoran partió también la goma y le entrego un pedazo a Sakura quien lo veía sorprendido

- Ya no hay problema… este lápiz tiene dos lados si se rompe un lado le doy la vuelta y uso el otro lado así ya no necesito el sacapuntas… y los dos tenemos goma por si nos equivocamos –dijo Syaoran sin ver ningún problema

Syaoran no conocía al profesor, no sabía sus regles, pero todos veían sorprendidos la solución tan fácil que le dio al problema que se les presento

El profesor lo veía con cierta admiración, él tenía por costumbre sacar a los alumnos que no llevaban esas tres cosas en sus exámenes y a varios ya había sacado en los exámenes y no precisamente por querer ser severo con sus alumnos, sino porque quería ver quien de sus alumnos podía encontrar la solución rápida a un problema cuando se presentaba

Le iba a decir al joven Li que por encontrar esa solución tan rápido ya tenía un 10 pero lo pensó más y se intrigo con las respuestas que podía tener a su examen

Todos se sentaron sin hacer más comentarios y se repartieron los exámenes… a decir verdad eran 3 exámenes diferentes para que nadie se copiaran

Syaoran empezó a leer Las preguntas no lo podía creer, que examen tan sencillo, bueno él ya había terminado sus estudios y por lógica se sabía todo, aunque claro no eran esas las preguntas que le hacían a él en sus exámenes, pero como ya había también trabajado sabía muchísimo más cosas que cualquiera de los estudiantes que apenas iban saliendo y una de sus cualidades por la que él se destacaba era por encontrar soluciones fáciles y rápidas a los problemas además que era un pequeño genio y por eso había terminado antes sus estudios

Todos empezaron con el examen y el profesor se sorprendió cuando a los 20 minutos Syaoran se paró para entregar su examen

- ¿Esta muy complicado para usted? ¿haga el intento de contestar todo lo más que pueda? –profesor

- Pero ya lo termine –contesto Syaoran sorprendido por el comentario

Todos levantaron su vista al escucharlo, el profesor vio el examen y estaba todo contestado

- Se puede retirar joven… pero no se aleje al rato doy los resultados –dijo el profesor

Empezando a checar el examen, este joven lo tenía intrigado, si sabía que era un estudiante especial y que estaba ahí para realizar un estudio, pero también se notaba que era muy inteligente, bueno le habían dicho que no tenía que recibir un trato especial, más bien igual que el resto del grupo

- Espero afuera –solo contesto Syaoran saliendo del salón

Al salir pues como todos estaban en clases los pasillos estaban solos, fue a comprar unas paletas de caramelo y regreso para esperar a que los demás salieran

15 minutos más tarde salió Sakura

- Que rápido terminaste con el examen –Sakura

- Estaba bastante fácil –solo contesto Syaoran ofreciéndole una paleta

- Gracias… y gracias –Sakura

- ¿Por qué doble gracias? –Syaoran

- Gracias por la paleta y por lo del lápiz –Sakura

- Te vi preocupada porque no llevabas tus cosas… por eso te lo di no vi ningún problema –Syaoran

- Es que él profesor saca a todos aquellos que no tienen lápiz para resolver sus exámenes –Sakura

- Hay como se complican la existencia… viste que fácil solucione el problema cualquiera lo podía hacer –Syaoran

- Si… viéndolo así si… pero a nadie se nos había ocurrido hacer algo así… el profesor ha sacado a compañeros que no llevan las cosas que el pide –Sakura

- Como se complican la vida… por cierto Sakura… ¿en verdad crees que yo te aposte? –Syaoran viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- Eriol nunca me mentiría –Sakura

- ¿Estas segura? –Syaoran

- Porque me mentiría… además él me dijo de lo que hablaron y yo te pregunte a ti y no me dijiste ni una palabra –Sakura

- Pero no te dije nada porque él fue el que propuso la apuesta… y a mí me disgusto eso… además que cualquier cosa que diga en contra de Eriol tú te molesta, por eso no podía decirte nada porque era hablar mal de tu amigo… tu eres una persona muy especial como para que alguien juegue con tigo y eso me molesto mucho –Syaoran

- Él nunca me mentiría –Sakura

- Tienen años de conocerse… si… porque te mentiría –Syaoran viéndola molesto

Le estaba creyendo más a Eriol que a él, no se suponía que ya lo estaba conociendo a él y por lo que veía a pesar de los años que supuestamente se conocían no conocía a Eriol y él se estaba aprovechando de que supuestamente ella estaba enamorada de Eriol para tratar de conquistarla y por lo que veía iba a utilizar todo lo que pudiera para ponerla en contra de él

Si quería algo serio con Sakura tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que hacía y hablar mal de Eriol era un punto en contra de él mismo

Empezaron a salir los demás compañeros, y todos preocupados por el dichoso examen a algunos Syaoran les dio paletas de las que había comprado, para que se calmaran los nervios mientras el profesor los volvía a llamar para dar los resultados

Alguien pregunto si no tenían un cigarro a lo que contestaron que cualquiera que fumara en esta época… para lo que sea, calmar los nervios, sentirse supuestamente bien, o lo que sea era un retrasado mental porque en todo el planeta ya se sabe que el fumar es causante de cáncer… así que por lo menos frente a Syaoran Li se tenían que abstener de ese vicio

El profesor los llamo y todos entraron de nuevo al salón, empezó a entregar los exámenes pero no entregaba el de Syaoran

Él pensó que como había sido el primer examen en recoger pues era el de hasta abajo y tenía razón pero cuando termino de entregar el profesor los exámenes se había quedado con el examen de Syaoran en las manos

Todos comentaban sus calificaciones, algunos apenas si habían logrado pasarlo, claro que también había varios 8 y 9, Sakura y Eriol eran de los que sacaron 9 todos sabían a la perfección que el profesor nunca calificaba con 10

Todos comentaban sus calificaciones cuando Syaoran dijo

- ¿Y mi examen? –Syaoran viendo que el profesor ya no lo llamo para entregarle su examen

- O disculpe… usted no lo sabe pero siempre me quedo con el mejor examen que contestaron en cada clase –profesor

Todos voltearon a ver al profesor y luego a Syaoran

- ¿Disculpe? –Syaoran sin entender

- Lo felicito joven… todos saben que yo casi nunca doy en 10 -profesor

- ¿Casi? –alguien comento

- Si… casi… y lo digo con orgullo, porque este joven no solo saco 10… sino obtuvo doble 10 –profesor

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuuééééééé? –todos viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Por qué doble 10? –pregunto Syaoran

- Todos saben que si no tienen lápiz, goma y sacapuntas no tienen derecho a presentar examen y la señorita Kinomoto no traía y por consiguiente no iba a tener derecho a examen, pero usted sin pensarlo resolvió el problema –profesor

- ¿Pero qué complicación hay en romper un lápiz? –Syaoran viendo la logia

- Exacto… ninguna… pero nunca a nadie se les había ocurrido y nadie lo había hecho antes y varios de este salón y de otros salones se han quedado sin derecho a examen por algo tan simple –profesor

- ¿Ha nadie se le había ocurrido? –Syaoran

- No… por eso me sorprendí al usted darle una solución tan rápida y sencilla al problema, en ese momento le iba a decir que ya tenía 10 y que podía salir, pero me intrigo que respuestas daría al examen por eso no le dije nada, pero también me sorprendió que entregara tan rápido el examen y sobre todo las respuestas… es de mente muy ágil y piensa muy bien la forma de afrontar los problemas y resolverlos de la forma más sencilla posible… eso es agilidad mental y eso le garantiza un gran éxito en la vida… usted va a ser un gran empresario… a lo que se dedique tiene garantizado el éxito… lo felicito piensa muy bien los problemas que se le presentan y no los deja hasta encontrar la solución adecuada a cada problema lo felicito por su perseverancia –profesor

Todos voltearon a ver a Syaoran nunca habían oído hablar así a su profesor, aquellos que obtenían un 9 en su materia eran casi casi unos genios, pero Syaoran no solo saco un 10 sino doble 10, todos lo veían sorprendidos y a la vez Syaoran se sintió sorprendido por su comentario

Syaoran ya no supo que decir, del existo ni hablar su familia completa eran grandes empresarios y siempre eran tratados como triunfadores, él mismo se sabía que era un genio, pero en esta escuela que se puede decir nadie sabía quién era, y con un simple examen decirle que iba a ser un gran triunfador lo sorprendió y a la vez se animó porque si… en realidad tenía un problema en sus manos y solo pensaba la manera de enfrentarlo, porque a pesar de su rápida capacidad para resolver problemas, Sakura no entraba en una solución rápida, tenía que ir con cuidado porque si se precipitaba la podía perder y desde luego no estaba de acuerdo con perderla y menos frente a Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Hoy jueves 13 de marzo de 2008, son las 5:20 de la tarde, acabo con este capítulo, espero les guste, estoy enferma, tengo gripa… pero lo peor de todo es que es gripa por calor, me siento fatal pero por lo menos ya pude terminar este capitulo

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 10

El día trascurrió con cierta tranquilidad aunque Syaoran ya no sabía que pensar, de nuevo durante el descanso estuvo con las chicas del día anterior y se sorprendió cuando de nuevo el grupo de chicos del día anterior se acercaron a él para felicitarlo por el resultado del examen y de la felicitación del profesor

Eriol no sabía bien como tratarlo si como rival o como aliado por su aprobación de uno de los profesores más serios y difíciles de la escuela

Pero empezó a pasar algo curioso sin darse cuenta, Sakura abrió la caja de chocolates que Eriol le dio en la mañana y al primero que ofreció fue a Syaoran, cosa que lo sorprendió, luego les ofreció al mismo Eriol y después a todos los demás

Fue algo que hizo Sakura sin pensar pero Syaoran le dio una gran sonrisa, la cual forzó Eriol al verse en segundo lugar, no se suponía que Sakura le tenía que ofrecer a Eriol primero porque él se los dio, pero no… se los ofreció primero a Syaoran… Syaoran se iba a negar a aceptarlo, pero vio tanto cariño en los ojos de Sakura al ofrecérselos, que lo acepto

Punto para Syaoran sonrió, pues sin prácticamente hacer nada lo estaba prefiriendo a él

Eriol hizo todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Sakura hablando de las flores que llevaba

- ¿Te gustaron las flores? –Eriol

- Si están muy bonitas… aunque ya se están empezando a marchitar –Sakura dijo con un puchero

- No te preocupes por eso –Syaoran

Se levantó y compro una botella grande de agua, tomo un poco hasta dejarla a tres cuartos de altura el agua y corto la botella por la parte de arriba con una navaja que llevaba para darle forma de florero

- Aquí las puedes poner para que no se te sequen –dijo Syaoran entregándole el improvisado florero

- Que buena idea –Dijo Sakura metiendo las flores en el agua para que no se siguieran marchitando

- Por algo el profesor le puso un 10… por encontrar rápidas respuestas a los problemas ¿o no? –Eriol con sarcasmo

Pues él había sido el de los regalos y ahora Syaoran estaba quedando bien con los regalos que él le había dado a Sakura

- No había pensado en eso… pero creo que si… a eso se refería el maestro… aunque no dudo que tú también hubieras dado esta solución –Syaoran

Ya sin hacer otro comentario por que también se había dado cuenta que él estaba quedando bien con los regalos de Eriol

- Por cierto… se nos había olvidado decirte… el viernes que viene te vamos a invitar a un canta-bar para festejar el ingreso a nuestra escuela –Eriol

- ¿Festejar? –Syaoran

- Si… es una tradición que tenemos… generalmente vamos todos los de la escuela con los de nuevo ingreso… pero como en este semestre son muy pocos los nuevos, pues nunca lo festejamos, pero creo que por ti vale la pena hacerla –dijo Eriol sonriente

Era una tradición "¿no sería una novatada?" pensó Syaoran claro que él no era de nuevo ingreso, aunque era uno de los pocos nuevos de la escuela

- Es una tradición –dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa viendo a Syaoran

- Si tú lo dices… acepto –dijo Syaoran y todos sonrieron por la próxima celebración

A decir verdad era una tradición de hace quien sabe cuántas generaciones y la verdad como a todos se las habían hecho, nadie rompía esa tradición

En realidad era más bien el susto que les daban a los de nuevo ingreso y el ver que tan bien solucionaban el problema

Y ya que a Eriol le estaba cayendo mal eso de que encontrara solución rápida a todos los problemas que se le presentaba a ver que iba a hacer con este nuevo problema… bueno nuevo no… con este tradicional problema

La semana trascurrió con aparente normalidad, muchos dudaban como podían enfrentar los nuevo el problema, pues eran como 10 los nuevos y normalmente cuando eran de primer semestre eran arriba de 100, y entre todos se repartía mejor el problema, si sabían que solo eran el susto, que no era gran cosa pero no era el mismo susto repartido entre 100 personas por algo que "hacían" 800 que el susto de 10 personas por esas 800 personas pero nadie decía nada la tradición es la tradición

Lo que si nadie se dio cuenta es de que independientemente de los regalos que Eriol procuraba darle a Sakura y desde luego Syaoran no imitaba por que no se iba a poner a la altura de Eriol y enfrentar una guerra abierta para ver a quien prefería Sakura, Syaoran le daba muchos detalles a Sakura, no tan llamativos como las flores que todos los días Eriol le traía a Sakura

Pero si por ejemplo al otro día del examen le había lleva a Sakura, otro porta lápices con goma, sacapuntas, lápices, plumas y colores para recuperarle el que se le había perdido, claro que se lo dio cuando iban en el carro para la escuela y desde luego que nadie se entero

A Eriol le molestaba muchísimo que Syaoran fuera a recoger a Sakura todos los días porque sabía que eso le perjudicaba a él porque aunque quisiera llamar la atención exclusivamente para él… Syaoran la llevaba y la traía a la escuela todos los días pues iban al mismo lugar… y desde luego él no podía hacer que cortara a Syaoran porque desde luego solo eran compañeros… así que solo trataba de acaparar todo el tiempo de Sakura en la escuela pero cuando se tenían que ir… pues Sakura se iba con Syaoran y Eriol no podía hacer nada

Syaoran solo observaba los movimientos que hacia Eriol, no quería hacer un movimiento en falso pues sabía que a pesar que Sakura iba y venía a la escuela con él efectivamente estaba según muy enamorada de Eriol pues casi siempre le hablaba de Eriol, Syaoran no decía nada… todo lo que dijera se podía usar en su contra así que prácticamente solo observaba a Sakura

Lo que si nadie se dio cuenta era que cuando cambiaban de clase y se encontraban en los pasillos Syaoran le regalaba paletas, o algún dulce algo chiquito pero como sabía que a Sakura le gustaban los dulces el compraba y aunque los repartía con otros compañeros también siempre le daba a Sakura

Y a ella le gustaban esos detalles

Claro le gustaban muchísimo más las flores de Eriol, pero se le hacía un detalle bonito de su parte

Así llego el día o más bien la noche de la fiesta, en un canta-bar que ya era la tradición de ir… y ya todos en el lugar conocían la tradición y se podio decir que para estos eventos pues prácticamente solo se rentaba el lugar exclusivo para la escuela, por lo menos en esas ocasiones

Lo que si llamo la atención de Eriol o más bien molesto fue que a algunas de las chicas incluida Sakura solo les dieron permiso con la condición de que Syaoran fuera a recogerlas y a llevarlas en la noche

Ya varias familias conocían al joven pues como tenía clases con varios grupos y seguido hacían tareas en casa de Syaoran y él las llevaba de regreso si se tardaban eso les daba confianza a las familias y por eso si el joven se hacía responsable de ir por ellas y regresarlas daban el permiso

Así varias de las compañeras irían con Syaoran a la celebración, ya cuando todas iban en camino le preguntaron a Syaoran

- No tienes que pasar a la gasolinera a cargar gasolina –Tomoyo

- No… tengo el tanque lleno… no hay problema –Syaoran

- Tienes que checar el aire de las llantas –Sonomi

- Si es verdad el aire de las llantas –Chijaru

- Y también el aceite… sabias que si te quedas sin aceite se te puede desvelar un auto –Rica

- Y el agua… también tienes que ver que no le falte agua… para que no se caliente el carro –Meiling

- Si… lo se… pero chicas ustedes creen que si soy responsable de recogerlas a todas y de entregarlas después, ¿no voy a checar primero el auto para prevenir cualquier problema? ¿pasa algo? –Syaoran

Se le hizo raro el comportamiento de las chicas, llevaba la camioneta de sus abuelos para 12 personas y prácticamente tenía el tanque lleno, por eso se le hizo raro la petición además que efectivamente la había revisado de todo

- Si… es que tuve un pequeño accidente y necesito llegar a un baño para tratar de resolverlo… mira ahí hay una gasolinera ¿te puedes parar? –Sakura

Agarrándose abajo del hombro simulando un problema con su brasier

- Este bien chicas aquí las espero –Syaoran

Estacionándose afuera de los baños pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando todas absolutamente todas las chicas se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al auto, si es una tradición que cuando las mujeres salen van en grupo a los baños… ¿pero todas? pero bueno así son las mujeres

- Pensé que no iba a querer parar –Sakura

- Si… que bueno que simulaste lo del brasier para que se detuviera –Tomoyo

- Bueno chicas cuanto juntaron –Meiling

Y así todas las chicas entregaron todo el mayor dinero que habían conseguido reunir, si ya sabían era una tradición y al final no lo iban a utilizar pero por lo menos ayudar a que no fuera mucho el susto… pues no se les hacía gusto que hicieran esta fiesta con tan solo 10 nuevos, normalmente lo hacían cuando ingresaban los de primer semestre y eran como 100 para repartir responsabilidades pero 10 eso era raro así metieron el dinero en un sobre y escribieron

"USESE EN CASO DE EMERGUENCIA"

- Si se quedaron con dinero para la cuenta ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Desde luego –contestaron las demás

Salieron todas con una gran sonrisa del baño y vieron todo el rostro extrañado de Syaoran

- ¿Arreglaron el problema? –Syaoran

- ¿Cuál problema? –Sakura

- Claro… con un poco de hilo y aguja que yo llevaba solucionamos el problema –Tomoyo

- A sí si… ya quedo resuelto –Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente a Syaoran

- ¿Nos podemos ir? –Syaoran pensando en "estas niñas traen algo entre manos"

- Desde luego –contestaron todas

- Por cierto Syaoran… queríamos pedirte un favor… pusimos todas nuestro dinero en este sobre por que como soltamos nuestras bolsas no queremos que se nos pierda y después tener problemas para pagar –Sakura

- No se preocupen… si sucede algo yo las invito –Syaoran

- No… no queremos abusar de ti –dijo Tomoyo

- Además somos muchas… pon el sobre en tu pantalón y cuando ya nos vallamos nos los das –Meiling

- ¿Hay algún problema con que nos guardes el dinero? –Sonomi

- No… ninguno –dijo tomando el sobre y metiéndolo en la bolsa de atrás de su pantalón

- ¿Cuánto dinero traen? esta grueso el sobre –Syaoran

- Es que cobre una renta a mi mamá y se me olvido dárselo… y para que no se pierda ¿No hay problema verdad? –Nakuru nerviosa

- No hay problema –Syaoran pensando "que se traen estas chicas entre manos"

Y así llegaron al canta bar

Era un local muy grande en donde se hicieron grandes círculos con las mesas pues efectivamente eran casi 800 alumnos los que habían ido

Todos escogían canciones para cantar, se sirvió bebidas diversas junto con refrescos y jugos, no se permitió fumar por las nuevas leyes que hay además que como están cantando el humo les hace daño a muchos

Eriol desde que llegaron no se separó de Sakura aunque estaban sentados en la misma mesa con Syaoran, aunque a Syaoran más bien lo traían de mesa en mesa por que como compartía con varios grupos pues todos querían platicar con él sobre todos después del doble 10 que le había puesto uno de los profesores más difíciles de la escuela

Se platicó de todo, muchos querían saber de su país, pues nunca habían viajado fuera de su país, dentro de todo fue una velada muy agradable para todos

Se hicieron muchos concursos, de quien tenía la voz más melodiosa, concurso que desde luego volvió a ganar Tomoyo

Quien era el mejor vestido y quien el peor vestido

Quien era el más guapo, concurso que gano nuestro joven Syaoran

Y la más bonita que gano Sakura junto al de los ojos más raros y bonitos de la escuela que volvió a ganar

Syaoran también gano el de la persona más simpática y agradable de la escuela

La verdad se sorprendió que lo tuvieran a él como una persona agradable

Aunque hubo un concurso que también gano y desde luego que no le agrado y fue el de la persona más baja de la escuela

Había dos categorías desde luego masculino y femenino y él gano el masculino… no dijo nada pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esas críticas… aunque prácticamente desde luego nadie se lo había recordado con excepción de Eriol pues ya no le daba importancia pero mencionarlo delante de toda la escuela era otra cosa, claro que todos lo tomaron a broma y no le dieron mayor importancia porque también tenía otros premios

Cantaron y bailaron algunas de las piezas

- ¿Me permites bailar esta pieza con Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran a Eriol

- ¿Por qué le pregunta a él y no a mí? –Sakura muy sería

- Porque prácticamente has estado toda la noche con él y pues no quiero interrumpir algo –Syaoran

- Pero no somos novios y yo vine aquí con tigo –Sakura molesta

- Junto con otras 9 chicas… lo cual no quiere decir que alguna de ustedes tenga un compromiso con migo ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No… tienes razón… pero si quieres bailar con migo… pídemelo a mí… no a él –Sakura enojada

- Esta bien… Sakura ¿quieres bailar con migo? –Syaoran

- Lo pensare –Sakura

- Olvídalo –Syaoran dándose la vuelta

- Esta bien… está bien… si bailo con tigo… no seas enojón –Sakura levantándose y tomando la mano de Syaoran

- Que genio –solo comento Eriol

Ya camino a la pista de baile

- No… a lo mejor prefieres estar con tu enamorado Eriol… en ese caso mejor no interrumpir –Dijo Syaoran

Ya alejándose de la mesa con Sakura para que Eriol no escuchara pero para molestar a Sakura

- La verdad no se ni que pensar –Sakura algo triste

- ¿Quieres platicar? –Syaoran

- Después de bailar –Sakura

Y así empezaron a bailar Syaoran bailaba muy bien

Aunque era raro que las chicas pudieran seguir su paso, pero Sakura se adaptó muy bien y rápido a los pasos que le marcaba Syaoran, a decir verdad se complementaron tan bien que bailaron varias piezas pues no podían creer que se coordinaron tan bien

Y desde luego que fueron el centro de atracción de toda la escuela así como también fueron los ganadores de la pareja que mejor bailaba

Syaoran no se lo podía creer, hacían una muy buena pareja de baile, al principio se sorprendió al ver que Sakura se adaptaba rápido a sus movimientos y se sintió muy feliz pues a pesar de ser buen bailarín, siempre tenía problemas con las chicas por la diferencia de estaturas

Pero con Sakura a pesar que si se marcaba esa diferencia, pues además llevaba zapatos de tacón, pues ahora tenía como 5 centímetros de diferencia, ella se adaptaba de maravilla a los pasos que marcaba Syaoran

No lo podían creer que bien se adaptaron en el baile y una pieza tras otra seguían bailando, ritmo que ponían ritmo que bailaban

Hacían una pareja de baile encantadora y por qué todos sabían que prácticamente tenían unos días de conocerse sabían que era su primera vez que bailaban porque cualquiera dirían que tenían años siendo pareja de baile

Estaban los dos tan concentrados bailando que no se dieron cuenta como todos los alumnos los fueron rodeando admirando lo bien que bailaban cuando de repente empezaron a escuchar como todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir de lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron y en un movimiento que se estaban separando prácticamente se soltaron pero Syaoran de repente pensó

- "¿Porque la voy a soltar?"

Y dándole un jalón para que diera una vuelta no perdió el paso y siguieron bailando hasta que se terminó la pieza entre gritos y aplausos de todos

Y después de eso fueron nombrados la pareja de la fiesta así como la pareja que mejor bailaba

Syaoran no se podía creer esos premios, el de baile quizás pero el de la pareja de la noche nunca pues casi toda la noche se la había pasado Sakura junto con Eriol, claro que se sentía feliz y muy alagado por ese premio

Sakura también se sentía feliz y la verdad ya no sabía muy bien que pensar, ya tenían una semana que habían entrado a clases, todos los días Eriol le había estado llevando flores, pero a pesar que platicaban más abiertamente delante de todos Eriol no le había dicho nada de que quisiera ser su novia, no lo entendía, que estaría pensando si estaba segura que Eriol sabía que si le pedía que fueran novios Sakura sin pensarlo le contestaría que si

Y con el pretexto de que formaban la mejor pareja Sakura y Syaoran ya Sakura no regreso con Eriol y se quedó al lado de Syaoran con el cual se divirtió muchísimo más de lo que se divirtió con Eriol

¿En verdad le convendría seguir tras de Eriol?

Cerca de las 3 de las mañana se dijo que había llegado el momento de la sorpresa especial para los recién llegados a la escuela… les pidieron que si podían esperar en un cuartito mientras se preparaba la sorpresa y así los 10 jóvenes entraron en el cuarto, Sakura solo le dio un apretón de manos a Syaoran y comento

- No te olvides de sobre –en voz muy bajita que solo Syaoran escucho

Y se extrañó por el comentario

Así los 10 jóvenes entraron en el cuarto, al principio se escuchó mucho movimiento por parte de todos y después ya no se escuchó nada y todos se sorprendieron

¿Qué estaría pasando?

Después de un rato alguien toco la puerta del cuarto donde estaba y al abrirla se sorprendieron al ver el salón totalmente vació y con uno de los meseros con la cuenta de todo lo que había sido

A cual más se pusieron pálidos ¿de dónde iban a sacar tanto dinero?

Bueno en realidad 9 de los jóvenes se sorprendieron, quizás haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudieran pagar lo de 50 personas… pero lo de 800 ni soñando

Syaoran solo suspiro

Que novatada la que les estaban haciendo

Ni hablar todos decían que era la tradición, que graciosos… pero bueno no era la primera vez que pagaba una cuenta, si de tantos, pero no la primera

Lo que si le molesto muchísimo fue el hecho que se suponía que tenía que regresar a las chicas que había ido a recoger, ahora que iba a hacer ¿por qué se habían ido sin avisarle?

Si ya lo sabía parte de la tradición… pero él era el responsable de todas ellas y las tenía que regresar a su casa… ese era el trato… tenían que esperarlo

Voltio a ver a sus compañeros que se empezaban a preocupar y solo dijo:

- No se preocupen… yo traigo dinero –Syaoran

- ¿Pero ya viste cuánto es? –Manuel uno de los nuevos

- Si… a decir verdad vengo preparado… mi abuelo me advirtió algo de esto… así que me dio su tarjeta –Syaoran

- ¿Pero tanto? –Irma otra de las compañeras nuevas pálida a más no poder

- No se preocupen… yo pago todo –Syaoran metiendo la mano a su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

Pero no se dio cuenta en cual la metió y saco la del sobre de las chicas que le habían dado… y leyó

"USESE EN CASO DE EMERGUENCIA"

Solo sonrío… Sakura y las chicas sabían de lo que se trataba la costumbre, no podían decir nada pero por lo menos tratar de ayudarlo de alguna manera, abrió el sobre y vio la suma de dinero que había… casi era la cantidad que se necesitaba para pagar la cuenta de todos… solo sonrío… sabía que Sakura no quería que tuviera problemas con el dinero… y ese era un detállate muy valioso para él… tenía que hacer todo lo posible por hacerse novio de Sakura era una chica que valía oro

- No se preocupen –dijo Syaoran

Metiendo su mano en su otro bolsillo sacando su cartera y entregándole una tarjeta de crédito al mesero que esperaba

Este vio sorprendido la tarjeta y volteo hacia un lado pues no sabía qué hacer, la tarjeta era una tarjeta tipo oro y desde luego ver que era de las pertenecientes a las tipo oro y de que banco era… sabía que tenía fondos más que suficientes para cubrir el gasto que se les habían impuesto

- Discúlpeme un momento joven enseguida regreso –dijo el mesero retirándose al lugar donde había visto primero

- Qué bueno que puedes pagar ese gasto… yo me sentí morir con una cuenta así –Irma

- Y nosotros también… que tipo de tradición es esta… ¿quieren que alguien se muera por un infarto? –Manuel

- La verdad ni idea, pero que bueno que mi abuelo me advirtió y le hice caso –Syaoran todos caminando para sentarse en una de las mesas

Mientras algunos entre ellos Eriol desde lejos observaban lo que hacía el mesero y que prácticamente Syaoran no se sorprendió y que saco algo de su bolsillo y después del otro y vieron como saco una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó al mesero

- No tuvo ningún problema ni ningún apuro… algunos de ellos se empezaron a preocupar pero para el joven Li… no represento gran cosa –Yamasaki

- No… ningún problema como si alguien lo hubiera advertido –Eriol

- Es una tradición muy tonta… y la verdad eran muy pocos para recibir semejante broma –Sakura

- ¿Tú le advertiste? Sakura –Eriol

- Desde luego que no… tu sabes que no podemos advertirles… pero solo son 10 –Sakura

- Sakura la justa… Sabes que solo es broma y que ellos no van a gastar ni un centavo –Eriol en eso llega el mesero

- ¿Qué dijeron? –preguntaron

- Nada… uno de los jóvenes solo dijo que no se preocuparan… y me entrego esto -mesero extendiendo la charola con la cuenta y la tarjeta de crédito de Syaoran

- ¿No les dio dinero? –Sakura sorprendida

- No… me dio esta tarjeta –mesero

Eriol iba a tomarla pero el mesero se la alejo

- Disculpe joven… esta tarjeta es de las que más fondo tiene… ya digan lo de la broma para regresársela… no quiero ser responsable si algo pasa a esta TARJETA –mesero

- Así que no es cualquier tarjeta –Eriol

- No… solo personas muy especiales tienen acceso a este tipo de tarjetas –mesero

- Ya digamos que es una broma pues no hubo susto… por lo menos de parte del joven Li –Yamasaki

- Esta bien –Eriol

Y Saliendo todos de sus escondites dijeron la verdad acerca de la broma que en realidad era para asustarlos… pero con ellos no había resultado

Y desde luego los 10 jóvenes no tuvieron que pagar ni un centavo por la celebración ya que solo era plantearles el problema ver como enfrentaban el susto y después de un rato de que estuvieran preocupados decirles que era solo una broma y los de nuevo ingreso no pagaban nada, claro que no contaron que para Syaoran un gasto así pues no era tan relevante

- ¿Quién eres en realidad joven Li? –se preguntó Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Me han comentado que como puede ser Sakura tan tonta y no darse cuenta… en realidad aquí manejo ese detalle, porque una mujer cuando se enamora de alguien… para ella es todo perfección no hay nada malo y lo que hablen en contra de él es solo por envidia, les platico esto porque a mí me paso algo así, cuando tenía 16 años, y nos acabábamos de cambiar de casa cerca de mi casa vivía un muchacho que usaba lentes, siempre tenía que pasar por su casa para llegar a la mía, era una persona que yo la veía y no se me hacía fea… no era guapo, pero yo no lo veía feo, nos hicimos novios y mis hermanas me decían, ¿enserió te gusta? Pero si esta horrible, yo pensaba que era pura envidia porque yo tenía novio y ellas no, fuimos novios como un mes, no resulto y termine con él, terminamos como amigos, pero como les decía tenía que pasar enfrente de su casa para ir a mi casa y al poco tiempo que terminamos me lo encontré… y lo vi realmente como es… y efectivamente era horrible, feo es poca cosa y me quedo pensando… ¿porque mientras una mujer está enamorada ve de distinta forma a un hombre y los demás lo ven cómo es? La verdad hasta yo misma me sorprendí y algo de eso pongo en esta historia porque para Sakura Eriol es perfecto

Jueves 10 de abril de 2008

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 11

Al otro día Sakura fue a la mueblería a platicar con Syaoran

- ¿Mmm? ¿Y cómo viste la sorpresa? –Sakura

- Siento decepcionarlos… pero mi abuelo me había advertido de algo así… y pues iba preparado –Syaoran

Viendo a Sakura con cara de molestia, claro no iba a decirle que se había molestado por la broma y que tenía los fondos suficientes en esa tarjeta para pagar sin ningún problema la cuenta ¿verdad?

- ¿Y por qué no usaste el dinero que te juntamos entre todas? –Sakura molesta

- Gracias por ese detalle, me gustó mucho, pero ¿si sabían que era una broma por que se molestaron en juntar el dinero? –Syaoran

- Bueno cuando nos tocó a nosotros… bueno… éramos más de 100 los nuevos y así nos dimos un buen susto… nos imaginamos que siendo ustedes nada más 10 personas a lo mejor a alguien de ustedes les podía pasar algo sabiendo la cantidad que era y no contar desde luego con esa cantidad de dinero, por eso nos esforzamos para conseguir el dinero… sabíamos que no lo iban a necesitar… pero de momento para que no se sintieran solos… además que pues como es una tradición no podíamos decir nada -Sakura

- Fue un buen detalle de parte de todas –sonrió Syaoran

Una sonrisa que lo hacía verse más guapo, Sakura ya no sabía bien que pensar toda la vida había pensado que el hombre más guapo del planeta era Eriol… bueno en realidad en los últimos años… pero ahora viendo a Syaoran ya no sabía muy bien que pensar

- No te preocupes la cuestión era ayudarlos de alguna manera –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Sakura se veía tan bonita, tan angelical, como le gustaría poder besar esos labios… pero ni hablar tenía que ir lento muy lento pues no la quería asustar

- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? –Syaoran

- Desde luego, estoy algo aburrida –Sakura

- Abuelos voy a salir con Sakura –Syaoran

- Que la pasen bien hijos –Abuela

- Se divierten –Abuelo

Ya en la calle frente al auto

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –Syaoran

- Me gustaría ir al parque… pero –Sakura

- ¿Pasa algo? –Syaoran

- Bueno… me gustaría mejor caminar… no tenemos que ir siempre en carro ¿verdad? –Sakura

- No desde luego que no… ¿pero por qué quieres ir caminando? –Syaoran

- Bueno hay varias razones… una pues para no contaminar –Sakura

- Vaya… que ecológica –sonrió Syaoran

- Bueno hay que ayudar con el medio ambiente… además en una forma también de ayudarte –Sakura

- ¿Ayudarme? –Syaoran

- Bueno si… nunca he visto que te quejes por dinero… y nunca has aceptado la ayuda que te queremos dar para pagar la gasolina… pero si no usamos el auto… pues no necesitas gastar gasolina y así te ayudo a ahorrar –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Syaoran no sabía bien que contestar… cada vez se sorprendía más de que Sakura no quisiera que gastaran en ella

- Además no está lejos el parque –sonrío Sakura

- Si tienes razón –solo contesto Syaoran

Y así empezaron a caminar, hablaron de todo un poco, de las materias que compartían, llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca debajo de un gran árbol

Un gran árbol todo verde… era un árbol de cerezos pero como ya había pasado la época de floración ahora estaba lleno de hojas verdes… muchas hojas verdes y daba una sombra muy agradable… a decir verdad ya estaba empezando a caerse el follaje pues ya estaba empezando el otoño

Y también había árboles de momilli a diferencia de los árboles de Sakura que solo florean por 3,4, o 5 días y tiran sus flores, las hojas de momilli en otoño cambian de color de verde a color rojo

- Espérame un momento –dijo Sakura alejándose de Syaoran sin darle oportunidad de contestar se alejo

- Espera –solo alcanzo a decir viendo alejarse a la chica

Se sentó en el banco y se puso a ver los árboles, había escuchado hablar de los árboles de momilli, pero nunca les había puesto atención, ya algunas hojas eran rojas

- Toma –Sakura le entrego un helado a Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran viéndola sorprendido

- Porque tú nunca me dejas gastar nada cuando estamos juntos y yo también quiero invitarte cosas… no sea que pienses que solo quiero salir con tigo por interesada –Sakura

- Nunca te he dicho nada… y como sabes que el chocolate me gusta –Syaoran tomando el helado que le ofrecía

- Bueno… he notado que siempre llevas chocolates a cualquier lugar… ¿o prefieres de otro sabor? –Sakura

- No… no… chocolate está bien –Syaoran sonriendo que detalle fijarse en que le gustaba

- Veo que estas observando los árboles de momilli –Sakura

- Si… no se mucho de ellos… solo que cambian de color sus hojas… pero nada más -Syaoran

- Si… cuando empieza a hacer frío sus hojas se ponen de un rojo intenso… aunque solo es por una semana –Sakura

- ¿Solo una semana? –Syaoran

- Si… y se hacen varias cosas con las hojas –Sakura

- ¿Varias cosas?

- Si… como dulces o té… son muy ricos –Sakura

- Nunca los he probado… y mira que he venido varias veces… aunque claro solo en vacaciones –Syaoran

- A lo mejor por eso… estas hojas cambian de color a finales de septiembre y principios de octubre –Sakura

- Para cuando son vacaciones pues o son verdes por el verano o ya no hay hojas en el invierno –Sakura

- Quizás por eso nunca las había visto –Syaoran

- Quizás –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Oye… te quería preguntar… ¿te gusta Tomoyo? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Syaoran

- Porque he visto que tienes con ella un trato especial… no es el mismo que tienes con las otras chicas –Sakura

- Bueno… ya te había dicho… esta agradecida por que mis abuelos la van ayudar con sus estudios… tiene una beca… pero eso prácticamente solo le alcanza para útiles y pasajes a la escuela, no tiene para pagarse nada… además que sus papás tampoco ganan mucho… y mis abuelos ya les consiguieron un trabajo mejor a los dos para ayudarlos -Syaoran

- Pero estaba pensando que serían una bonita pareja –Sakura

- Perdón –Syaoran sorprendido

- Que me quede pensando… siempre que llegamos ella te está esperando –Sakura

- Bueno… si a esas vamos a ti te espera siempre Eriol –Syaoran

- Hay si –Sakura con ojos soñadores

Cosa que desde luego molesto a Syaoran… como se atrevía a pensar en Eriol estando con él

- Bueno… bueno… no estamos hablando de Eriol… sino de Tomoyo –Sakura

- Si… mejor no mencionarlo no vale la pena –Syaoran

- Claro que vale la pena… Eriol es alguien muy especial –Sakura

- Tan especial que son novios ya de varios años –Syaoran

- Bueno… no… pero –Sakura

- Según se son compañeros desde que entraron a la escuela y ha tenido varias novias… ¿alguna vez te ha pedido que seas su novia? –Syaoran

- Bueno… no… pero –Sakura

- Disculpa Sakura y sé que te molestas cuando hablo de él… pero no creo que sea una persona que valga la pena salir con él –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia… es muy guapo e inteligente –Sakura

- Mmm no creo que eso tenga nada que ver… después de lo del examen, la felicitación del maestro y los premios que nos ganamos en la fiesta de anoche –Syaoran

- Y que… por bailar bien… eso no significa nada en especial –Sakura

- Pero nos dieron el premio a la mejor pareja Sakura… "la mejor pareja"… ¿eso no te dice nada? –Syaoran desesperado

- Que me tiene que decir… estaba con tigo cuando escogieron a la mejor pareja –Sakura

- La hubieran podido escoger cuando estabas con Eriol… y sin embargo te escogieron cuando estabas con migo –Syaoran

- Por coincidencia… a Eriol no le gusta bailar –Sakura

- Pero fueron dos premios diferentes… también ganamos el de la mejor pareja de baile… "el de baile" y el de la mejor pareja… no fueron un solo premio sino dos –Syaoran ya medio exaltado

- Y eso que tiene que ver –Sakura

- Sakura… que hacemos una pareja especial –Syaoran

- Especial… especial… a unos días de conocernos le llamas especial –Sakura

- Nos llevamos muy bien –Syaoran

- También te llevas bien con Tomoyo –Sakura

- Si… también me llevo bien con ella y nos pudieron haber escogido a ella y a mí pues también baile con ella… pero nos escogieron a nosotros… nosotros… Sakura y Syaoran… no Tomoyo y Syaoran… ni Sakura y Eriol… a nosotros Sakura… nosotros… eso no te indica nada –Syaoran

- Que quieres que te diga… ¿por un premio a la mejor pareja quieres que me olvide de Eriol?… que te elija a ti… a ti… pues estas loco… yo amo a Eriol y a ti apenas te conozco… además también te dieron el premio al más chaparro de la escuela… al más chaparro… -Sakura levantándose y alejándose corriendo del lado de Syaoran como se atrevía a insinuar cualquier cosa en contra de Eriol

Syaoran solo la vía alejarse… no comprendía que había pasado, tan bien que estaban platicando, tan bien que la estaban pasando

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué error había cometido?

No sabía que hacer… solo resonaban en su mente las palabras

"Al más chaparro"

"Al más chaparro"

Él que pensaba que eso no le molestaba a Sakura

Pero que equivocado estaba, por que Sakura iba a ser diferente ¿por qué pensó que era alguien especial?

Sakura llego a otro lado del parque y se sentó para tratar se controlar el llanto que corría sin control sobre su rostro, como se atrevía… como se atrevía a hablar mal de Eriol… porque siempre estaba en contra de Eriol

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eriol? –Sakura sorprendida por ver a Eriol ahí en el parque

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? –Eriol

- Tuve un problema con mi papá –mintió Sakura

Bien podía decir la verdad que había discutido con Syaoran por él, pero para que complicarse más

- No te preocupes… a veces los padres no nos entienden pero que podemos hacer… son nuestros padres –Eriol

- Si –sonrió Sakura

- No te preocupes cuando regreses veras que todo está bien –Eriol sonriendo abrazando a Sakura para animarla

Que bien se veían juntos, podrían hacer una bonita pareja

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Syaoran que quizás por ese premio que les habían dado pudieran hacer ellos una bonita pareja?

Syaoran de lejos solo los contemplo

¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada, no podía hacer nada

Sakura estaba muy lejos de su alcance y por lo que veía en verdad amaba a Eriol

Como le hubiera gustado ser él el que la consolara, pero no… era Eriol el que la consolaba

Además se acababa de dar cuenta que a Sakura no le gustaban los de baja estatura y contra eso no podía hacer nada

Sakura en realidad era muy diferente a como él pensaba y con este pensamiento y la imagen de Sakura en brazos de Eriol se alejo

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Eriol? –Sakura deshaciéndose del abrazo de Eriol

- Pensar… estoy muy contento Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Y eso por qué? –Sakura

- Por que mañana me van a comprar un auto… estoy emocionado… estoy nervioso… la verdad estoy tan ansioso que por eso salí a dar una vuelta… ya quiero que sea mañana estoy tan feliz Sakura –Eriol volviéndola a abrazar y dando vueltas con ella en brazos

- Me mareas Eriol –gritaba Sakura pero a la vez sonreía

- Oye porque no me acompañas mañana a ver autos… así también puedes opinar con el auto que me van a comprar –Eriol

- Claro… no hay problema –Sakura

- Bueno te acompaño a tu restaurante para que no te vayas sola –Eriol

- Gracias –sonrió Sakura

Así Eriol acompaño a Sakura de regreso

Syaoran los vio pasar y solo los saludo de lejos

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Cómo podía demostrarle a Sakura que Eriol no le convenía?

Quizás él tampoco por su estatura… pero si Sakura no veía mejor el tipo de persona que era Eriol la podía lastimar y bastante, pero en fin a ver qué pasaba

Al otro día el domingo Eriol pasó por Sakura para que los acompañara junto con los padres de Eriol en busca del auto que le iban a comprar a Eriol

Vieron infinidad de lugares y de autos, Sakura se sentía muchísimo muy bien con los papás de Eriol, eran personas muy agradables y se sentía especial, no es que no conociera a los abuelos de Syaoran, los conocía y eran personas muy agradables, pero nunca había tratado a los padres de Eriol

En la tarde después de decidirse por que auto le iban a comprar, fueron a comer y la llevaron al cine, Sakura se sentía muy especial por esos detalles de la familia de Eriol y ya en la noche la llevaron a su casa

- Nos vemos mañana en la mañana Sakura –Eriol

- Si, hasta mañana –se despidió Sakura de todos

Cuando entro a su casa su mamá le dijo que Syaoran le había hablado por teléfono por lo menos 3 veces y que dejo el recado que si se podía comunicar con él

A lo cual solo dijo que si volvía a llamar le dijeran que ya se había dormido, pero que mañana se veían en la escuela

Al otro día Sakura se levantó más temprano de lo que lo hacía últimamente pues se fue en camión a la escuela pues no quería hablar con Syaoran

Claro que cuando llego Syaoran y pregunto por Sakura y le contestaron que se había ido en camión a la escuela, se enojó tanto que ganas de patear al auto no le sobraban, ya había pasado 2 días desde el problema que habían tenido, tenían que hablar, pero no sabía bien que hacer

Cuando llego a la escuela cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar como todos los días Eriol y Tomoyo los estaban esperando y al bajar

- ¿Y Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

- No se… se vino antes en camión –Syaoran muy molesto

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a Syaoran

- No se… no la he visto –Syaoran

- Miren ahí viene… si me disculpan –Eriol dirigiéndose hacia la parada del camión, para recibir a Sakura

Syaoran solo la vio de lejos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su salón

Tomoyo no dijo nada solo vio como Sakura y Eriol hablaban y se dirigían a la cafetería no a los salones y eso la extraño ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Syaoran se extrañó por que empezaron las clases y ni Sakura ni Eriol habían entrado, termino la clase que compartían y fue a las otras clases pero en los intercambios de clases preguntaba si ya habían llegado pero solo le contestaban que no ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Ya en la hora del descanso Tomoyo le comento como había visto que desde la mañana los había visto que se dirigían a la cafetería y que no fueron a clases

Cosa que alarmo más a Syaoran, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Cuando de repente llego la feliz pareja agarrada de la mano

- ¿Dónde has estado Sakura? –fue el reclamo por parte de Syaoran

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a mi novia Syaoran –Eriol molesto

- ¿Tu novia? –fue la pregunta simultanea de varios de los que estaban presentes

- Si… me ha pedido que nos hagamos novios –Sakura con una gran sonrisa viendo desafiante a Syaoran

- Tus relaciones personales no son de mi incumbencia Sakura… pero se supone que si vienes a la escuela es para estudiar no para buscar conquistas y faltar a clases por culpa de esas conquistas –Syaoran muy molesto y sorprendido por la noticia

- Bueno… eso fue por mi culpa… pero fue porque tenía que ir a recoger mi auto que me acabo de comprar… ya no eres de los únicos que tienen auto Syaoran –Eriol viendo con ojos de triunfo a Syaoran

- ¿Te compraron un auto Eriol? –Yamasaki

- Si… ¿quieren verlo? –Eriol viéndolos a todos como un triunfador, con auto nuevo y con la chica más bonita de la escuela

- Claro –y demás comentarios se escucharon

Levantándose todos para ir a admirar el auto, pero Syaoran se quedó sentado solo observando a Sakura que le podía decir

- ¿Sakura vienes? –Eriol

- Enseguida… tengo que hablar algo con Syaoran –Sakura

- Luego nos alcanzas –solo dijo Eriol viendo con arrogancia a Syaoran había ganado y estaba feliz por eso

- No me vas a felicitar por convertirme en la novia de Eriol –Sakura

- No me gusta felicitar a la gente por cometer errores… y eso es lo que acabas de cometer –Syaoran

- ¿Ha si? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… pero ya no importa –Syaoran

- Por cierto como puedes ver… Eriol ya tiene auto… y va a pasar por mí todos los días y también me puede llevar… así que ya no te vas a tener que molestar por irme a recoger –Sakura dándose la vuelta y caminando asía Eriol

Syaoran ya no dijo nada… que podía decir… y sin pensarlo más agarro sus cosas se dirigió a su auto lo arranco y salió de la escuela

Todos solo lo vieron que podían decir

Desde luego que a Eriol eso le gusto, le había ganado Sakura ya era de él

Y Sakura solo lo vio molesta… para que no hablara mal de Eriol y estuviera diciendo que nunca le iba a pedir que se hicieran novios ya veía que estaba equivocado

Syaoran llego como alma que lleva el diablo, furioso, enojadísimo a la mueblería de sus abuelos

- Hijo ¿qué pasa? –su abuelo al verlo entrar tan enojado

- Me regresó a Hong Kong –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?

CONTINUARA:

Aquí tienen otro capítulo espero sus opiniones y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, ya más de 20

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Martes 6 de mayo de 2008

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 12

- No me vas a felicitar por convertirme en la novia de Eriol –Sakura

- No me gusta felicitar a la gente por cometer errores y eso es lo que acabas de cometer –Syaoran

- ¿Ha si? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… pero ya no importa –Syaoran

- Por cierto como puedes ver… Eriol ya tiene auto y va a pasar por mí todos los días y también me puede llevar… así que ya no te vas a tener que molestar por irme a recoger –Sakura dándose la vuelta y caminando asía Eriol

Syaoran ya no dijo nada… que podía decir y sin pensarlo más agarro sus cosas se dirigió a su auto lo arranco y salió de la escuela

Todos solo lo vieron ¿que podían decir?

Desde luego que a Eriol eso le gusto, le había ganado… Sakura ya era de él

Y Sakura solo lo vio molesta… para que no hablara mal de Eriol y estuviera diciendo que nunca le iba a pedir que se hicieran novios ya veía que estaba equivocado

Syaoran llego como alma que lleva el diablo, furioso, enojadísimo a la mueblería de sus abuelos

- Hijo ¿qué pasa? –su abuelo al verlo entrar tan enojado

- Me regreso a Hong Kong –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –Fue el grito de los dos ancianos

- Lo que escucharon… me regreso a Hong Kong –Syaoran

- Pero hijo ¿y Sakura? –Abuela

- ¿SAKURA?... pues nada ya tiene novio –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –abuelos

- Cómo escucharon ya tiene novio y yo solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí –Syaoran furioso

- Pero hijo… todavía no me siento bien –abuelo llevándose la mano a la espalda simulando un dolor

- Gracias abuelo por querer retenerme… pero todos sabemos que ya te encuentras muy bien y que yo me había quedado para conocer más a Sakura… ya la conocí… no tiene caso que me quede aquí –Syaoran

- Pero hijo… ¿estás seguro? –Abuela

- Miren por favor… desde el primer día que me fui a inscribir conocí a ese tal Eriol… y me entere que le gustaba muchísimo a Sakura y que ya llevaba años tras él… pero a él solo le gustaba jugar con ella… si había alguien que la rondara… platicaba con ella, hacía que terminaran pero no le pedía que fuera su novia, así pues la mantuvo ilusionada durante estos años que llevan de escuela… porque resulta que son compañeros de salón… pero nunca le hablaba para formalizar con ella –Syaoran

- ¿Nooo? –abuelos

- No… pero cuando vio que yo me interesaba en ella… pues me aposto para ver quien ganaba su interés -Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –abuelos

- Lo que escucharon… me aposto… desde luego que me enoje… pero eso no fue todo… le dijo a Sakura que yo le había dicho que hiciéramos una apuesta para ver quien la ganaba… se imaginan a donde llegaba su… su… hay que coraje me da –Syaoran

- Pero hijo si le aclaras –abuela

- Si le aclaro… si le aclaro… claro que se lo aclare… pero no me quiso escuchar… cualquier cosa que dijera sobre Eriol… era porque le tenía coraje… se lo imaginan… de que le voy a tener coraje… ya hubiera terminado la escuela… estuviera trabajando… y fuera rival directo en mi trabajo… en eso caso quizás podríamos competir… pero es un simple estudiante… de trabajo no tienen ni idea… es verdad que nosotros tenemos dinero… pero el presume del dinero como si fuera él el que lo tuviera… no sabe resolver problemas simples que le pone un maestro y se siente el más inteligente del planeta –Syaoran

- Hijo cálmate –abuelo

- Que me calme… que me calme… claro que me calmo… y la dejo que haga de su vida lo que quiera… yo me voy de regreso a mi país… ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí -Syaoran

- Pero hijo piénsalo bien –abuela

- Mira abuela… desafortunadamente con Sakura yo quiero todo… si entiendes que es lo que significa ¿verdad? –Syaoran los dos abuelos se ven a los ojos sin saber que contestar

- Con Sakura yo quiero todo… yo pensé que ella podía estar preparada para ser mi esposa… y para entrar a la alta sociedad porque por lógica al casarnos se va a convertir en una persona muy importante… y yo la verdad pensé que ella tenía la capacidad para serlo… para asumir a mi lado el reto que se le presentaba… ser la esposa de un Li es mucha responsabilidad… y nosotros no queremos ninguna casa fortunas en la familia… y desafortunadamente para mi… por mi estatura creo que es lo único que voy a conseguir –Syaoran triste

- No hijo no digas eso –abuelo

- No todos podemos tener la suerte que tuviste tu abuelo –Syaoran

- Ya verás que si hijo… todos los hombres Li siempre hemos tenido suerte con nuestras esposas y tú no serás la excepción –abuelo

- Desde luego que no hijo… cálmate, déjala que sea la novia de este chico… y cuando se dé cuenta que cometió un error entonces tu estarás ahí –abuela

- No voy a perder más mi tiempo en esto abuelos… simplemente me voy solo les venía a avisar por si no me encuentran cuando lleguen sepan que es porque ya me regrese a mi país –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo –solo contestaron los dos, a fin de cuentas es un Li y a tercos tampoco les ganan muchos

Y así Syaoran se fue a casa de sus abuelos dando la orden para que le pidieran dos pasajes de regreso a Hong Kong en el primer vuelo que hubiera claro incluido Wein

(Aquí quiero aclarar algo que siempre pienso cuando leo que van a tomar un vuelo, el primero toda la gente llega en 30 minutos al aeropuerto o menos… como si todos vivieran enfrente del aeropuerto, el segundo todos pueden entrar en donde están los pasajeros esperando como si fuera una Terminal de autobuses, en tercero comprar un vuelo para el avión que va a salir en ese momento y encuentran lugar desde luego, felicidades a todas aquellas personas que nunca han ido a un aeropuerto ni tenido que esperar todos los trámites y reglas que se implantaron en todos los aeropuertos de todos los países después de lo de las torres gemelas en Nueva York Estados Unidos de Norte América, desafortunadamente o por lo menos aquí en mi país que es México, para cualquier vuelo nacional hay que estar 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto, así no se tenga que hacer nada pasando en donde se revisan los documentos y a la gente desde luego, y desde luego nadie puede pasar aunque estén ahí viéndose a través de un cristal a menos que el pasajero salga nadie entra y cuando regrese de nuevo se le revisa todo, porque… por favor la persona que entre puede llevar una bomba entre sus ropas… un cuchillo, una pistola o que se yo cuantas cosas que desde luego nadie puede llevar para subir a un avión, en vuelos internacionales bueno son 3 horas antes, y desde luego o por lo menos aquí en el México si hay pasaje en los aviones para dos o tres días después se tiene mucha suerte… para vuelos internacionales boletos si uno tiene suerte es con un mes de anticipación mínimo) bueno después de este corte informativo sigo

Desde luego el mayordomo fue a cumplir con la orden de inmediato, pero se encontró con el problema que dos pasajes solo había hasta el lunes siguiente por la noche… o sea dentro de 8 días, y un solo pasaje para el jueves por la mañana… y viernes por la tarde

Syaoran no viendo opción le dijo que apartara para él el del jueves por la mañana y para Wein el del viernes por la noche… no podía hacer nada pero con no regresar a la universidad no veía ningún problema

Por su parte Sakura se sentía feliz estando al lado de Eriol

Los profesores preguntaron por el joven Li… y solo contestaron que se tuvo que marchar aunque nadie decía nada

Todos sabían que se había ido por culpa de Eriol y Sakura, porque a pesar de que eran buenos compañeros de Eriol

Todos pedían que Sakura no lo fuera a aceptar como novio porque todos sabían que era un completo mujeriego

Y todos en cierta forma querían mucho a Sakura y no querían que Eriol la lastimara como acostumbraba hacer con las chicas cuando terminaba con ellas

Y veían en Syaoran Li un verdadero rival para que Sakura dejara de lado a Eriol pero ni hablar todos se equivocaron

Sakura desde luego todo el día o lo que restaba de clases se la paso de la mano de Eriol a donde fueran y desde luego que Eriol la fue a llevar al restaurante de sus papás para ver aunque sea de lejos a Syaoran, pero cuando llegaron cual fue la sorpresa para los dos, que solo vieron a sus abuelos quienes los saludaron como si no supieran nada

Contestaron el saludo y Eriol la llevo con sus papás quienes también se sorprendieron con la noticia de que ya eran novios

Después de un rato, Nadeshiko fue a platicar con Sakura para que le platicara de Eriol su nuevo novio

Nadeshiko si sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que el joven le gustaba a Sakura pero como pasaba el tiempo y no veía algo formal entre ellos pensó que quizás ya se había olvidado de él

Y como toda madre sabe sin saber por qué al conocer al joven Li, vio en él a un buen hombre que le convenía a su hija, instinto de madre quizás pero le agradaba muchísimo el joven Li y desde luego no le agradaba nada este joven Eriol

- Hola hija ¿Cómo estás? –Nadeshiko

- Hola mamá… como voy a estar si no es que feliz, Eriol me pidió que fuera su novia estoy feliz mamá –Sakura abrazando a su mamá y dando vueltas con ella

- Si ya lo vimos hija ¿y estas segura que fue una buena decisión? –Nadeshiko

- Una buena decisión… claro mamá… ya te había platicado de él ¿no te acuerdas? –Sakura

- Desde luego que me acuerdo hija… pero eso fue cuando entraste a la escuela… en primer semestre… yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de él –Nadeshiko

- Claro que no ¿por qué me habría de olvidar de él? –Sakura

- Bueno hija… son ideas mías… pero últimamente a donde ibas, ibas con el joven Li… lo has llevado a comer a la casa… hemos pasado días completos con él en familia –Nadeshiko

- Pero mamá… eso es solo por que como Syaoran es extranjero… bueno pues no conoce a nadie aquí y pues para hacerle compañía… pero nada más… no había algo especial con él o notaste tu algo… ¿hice algo mal? –Sakura

- O no hija… nada… lo que pasa es que cuanto llevas de conocer al joven Li… y bueno cuantas veces ha ido a la casa… y este joven –Nadeshiko

- Eriol… mamá se llama Eriol –Sakura

- Si hija… este joven Eriol bueno… nunca ha ido a la casa… y tienes más de dos años de conocerse… ¿no ves algo raro ahí? –Nadeshiko

- No vayas a empezar como Li mamá –Sakura

- ¿Cómo Li? –Nadeshiko

- Si… siempre quiere encontrarle defectos a Eriol porque yo estoy enamorada de Eriol y no de él… ¿vas a creer que me apostaron? – Sakura

- ¿Te apostaron? –Nadeshiko

- Si… un día que me trajeron yo vi que se quedaron platicando afuera al otro día le pregunte a Syaoran de que platicaron y me dijo que por él no iba a saber nada… después me encontré con Eriol y me dijo que me había apostado… ¿te lo puedes imaginar? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… con lo formal que es el joven Li… y con la familia que tiene… no creo que sea una persona capaz de algo así –Nadeshiko

- Pues créelo mamá Eriol me lo dijo –Sakura

- ¿Y le preguntaste al joven Li? –Nadeshiko

- Desde luego que le reclame… pero me dijo que eso lo había dicho Eriol y como siempre trata de decir cosas en contra de Eriol pues desde luego que no le creí –Sakura

- Bueno hija lo importante es que ya eres novia de ese joven que tanto te gusta… y espero que te dure esa felicidad hija –Nadeshiko

- Claro que va a durar… estoy muy feliz… vas a ver que el paso del tiempo va a demostrar a todos que estamos bien y hacemos bonita pareja… aunque todos hayan votado por Syaoran y Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Que dices? –Nadeshiko

- Que el viernes en la fiesta nos dieron el premio a la mejor pareja a Syaoran y a mi –Sakura fastidiada por el tema

- ¿Y eso no te dice algo hija? –Nadeshiko

- Que todos están ciegos… eso me dice –Sakura

- Si… es lo más probable –Nadeshiko a fin de cuentas que podía hacer ella

Ya en la noche Sakura se sentía feliz se sentía que Eriol la seguía abrazando y besando como cuando le acababa de decir si quiero ser tu novia y recordó todo el momento que vivió esa mañana.

Sakura llegaba en el autobús a la escuela y se sorprendió cuando al bajar Eriol estaba ahí esperándola como todos los días

- Hola pequeña Sakura… ¿te enojaste con el joven Li? –Eriol

- Algo por el estilo –Sakura sonriendo

- ¿Algo por el estilo? –Eriol

- Si… nada de importancia… ¿entramos a clases? –Sakura

- Sakura me gustaría platicar con tigo… y ver si me puedes acompañar a recoger mi auto –Eriol

- ¿Y las clases? –Sakura

- Solo serían las de antes del descanso las que perderíamos… pero regresaríamos para las demás clases… y con mi auto desde luego –Eriol sonriendo

- Esta bien –Sakura solo viendo como entraba Syaoran a la escuela

Los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería pidieron algo de comer y se sentaron a platicar mientras esperaban la hora que abrieran el local de venta de autos

Eriol calculo el tiempo que tardarían en llegar y se fueron a recoger el auto, llegaron hicieron el papeleo, ya que el papá de Eriol también estaba ahí… les entregaron los documentos y Eriol se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta en el momento que le entregaron las llaves del auto

Desde luego que Sakura también se sentía especial al compartir con Eriol esos momentos de felicidad

Sakura se sentía especial, la había escogido a ella para compartir un momento tan importante en su vida

Después de eso la invito a ir al parque un rato, a disfrutar de su alegría ya no llegaban a la clase de antes del descanso así que acepto

Llegaron al parque del pingüino en donde Eriol la había encontrado el día anterior llorando, Eriol no le había dicho nada… pero si vio de reojo que Syaoran estaba ahí alejado de ellos viéndolos… algo había pasado entre ellos que era por lo que Sakura estaba llorando, que mejor oportunidad tenia Eriol que ese momento en que estaban enojados

Quizás Sakura no se daba cuenta, pero Eriol ya estaba sintiendo como estaba perdiendo a Sakura, como a cada movimiento de Syaoran ella estaba al pendiente de él

El día del "convivió" sabía que Sakura había hecho algo, no sabía bien que hasta que se lo pregunto a Meiling que habían ido con ellos en la camioneta, claro que se lo pregunto después de que Sakura regreso con Syaoran después de la broma… le estaba ganando muchos punto ese tal por cual, Sakura sin darse cuanta se estaba preocupando mucho por el joven Li… y eso le restaba puntos a él… pero eso que además los eligieran como la pareja de la fiesta… tenía que hacer algo y pronto

No contó con que ellos se pelearan tan rápido, pero tenía que aprovechas la situación, y así estuvo con ella lo que restaba del sábado y el domingo, y desde luego la invito a que lo acompañara ahora que le entregarían el auto toda la situación estaba puesta, sería un tonto si no lo aprovechaba y así ya en el parque

- Sakura… sabes estoy muy contento de que estés aquí con migo en este momento especial para mi –Eriol

- Gracias Eriol por pensar en mi e invitarme –Sakura

- Sakura… en ti he pensado mucho tiempo… durante estos años… eres alguien muy especial para mí, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida –Eriol

- Pues con tantas novias que has tenido no lo parece –Sakura medio sonriendo

- Lo que pasa Sakura, es que con tigo quería estar 100 por ciento seguro de que no eras solo una atracción del momento –Eriol

- ¿Una atracción del momento? –Sakura

- Si… has visto que he tenido varias novias de diferentes grados de la escuela… con todas estuve probando –Eriol

- ¿Probando? –Sakura

- Si probando… quería ver si cualquiera de ellas me atraía más de lo que tú me atraes –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Lo que escuchaste princesa… me gustas… siempre me has gustado, eres alguien muy especial y como persona especial quería estar seguro de no equivocarme con tigo… que si entro en tu vida no estaremos cometiendo el error –Eriol tomando la mano de Sakura

- ¿Un error? ¿Por eso has tenido tantas novias? –Sakura

- Aunque parezca increíble princesa… todas las chicas con las que he salido han sido para ver si alguna de ellas despertaba en mí el amor que siento por ti… pero me he equivocado princesa, aunque no lo creas me he equivocado… y ahora sé que quiero que tu estés en mi vida –Eriol

- ¿QQQuuuéééé? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Eriol doblando una pierna y arrodillándose ante Sakura y tomando su mano y besándola

Sakura no lo podía creer… Eriol le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia de rodillas a ella… a Sakura Kinomoto… se sentía que se iba desmayar… el hombre más guapo del mundo, que decía del mundo del universo entero… le estaba pidiendo a ella que fuera su novia

Y en verdad que se lo estaba proponiendo en serio porque desde que entraron a clases ya no la veía a escondidas… todos veían cuando le daba los regalos, y ahora un día importante para él… por lo de su carro lo quería hacer memorable pidiéndole a ella que fuera su novia… SU NOVIA… que más podía querer

- Si Eriol… acepto ser tu novia –Sakura sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo entero

Eriol se enderezo… tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura y la beso… un beso tierno al principio pero posesivo al final

- Lo logre –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Eres mía princesa… solo mía… ¿nos vamos a la escuela? –Eriol

- Si –Sakura sonriéndole

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos espero les haya gustado este capítulo o a lo mejor no… ¿que pasara? Espero continuarla pronto aunque también estoy continuando con ILUSIÓN pero espero no tardar con el otro capitulo

Hoy 24 de mayo de 2008 es mi cumpleaños

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores seguidores de mis historias por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, gracias muchas gracias

Por otro lado quiero hacer un comentario o dos o varios, uno ya sé que a muchos no les gusto el último capítulo de "una persona muy especial" pero acuérdense que hay veces que se tiene que decir ciertas cosas para que se entiendan otras que vienen más adelante, hay veces que hay capítulos aburridos pero que entran dentro de la historia, pero bueno

Gracias especialmente a todos aquellos seguidores que leen mis historias desde hace 7 años que fue cuando empecé a escribir o sea cuando yo tenía 39 años, increíble pero cierto, soy mayor, me encanta Sakura y tengo dos hijos de 22 y 21 años estudiantes de universidad, y tengo 23 años de casada, ya en algunas de mis historias menciono que soy casada y con hijos y a todos los que me contactan por el Messenger o me escriben directamente a mi correo se los digo, porque ya he tenido ciertas propuestas, que bueno. "me han pedido que sea su novia" y mi marido y mis hijos desde luego que ya no querían que siguiera escribiendo

Y es que la mayoría piensa que tengo como 16 años, por toda la imaginación que tengo al escribir, la verdad ni yo me creo todo lo que he escrito, ya más de 20 historias, actualmente estoy con dos, ya no me quiero complicar la vida escribiendo todas las ideas que se me vienen a la mente al mismo tiempo, me paso hace poco mientras escribía "Que alegría que eres tú" porque también estaba con Una persona muy especial, Ilusión, y aunque no la había subido estaba escribiendo también "Aceptas a" y llego un momento que no me concentraba en ninguna por tantas ideas diferentes, por eso termine con unas ahora estoy adelantando con "una persona muy especial" y espero ahora si poder terminar con la primera parte de "Ilusión" leyeron bien esa historia que no sé por qué no la puedo continuar como me gustaría, va en tres partes, o sea Ilusión 1,2 y 3 ilusión 1 pues es la que estoy escribiendo ahora, la dos un avance, son retos que van a tener aquí en la tierra, para seguirse entrenando y la 3 pues en donde saben cuál es el problema por lo que hicieron todo

Les comento todo esto porque me llego un reviws que me sorprendió y más por ser de una persona con la que se puede decir tengo contacto y me ha escrito a mi correo, si alguien les gusta ver los comentarios que me dejan ahí va a estar ese comentario, y la verdad me sorprendió que me escribiera que si era yo quien escribía las historias o sea la autora… bueno a las personas que dudan que sea yo la que escribo les platico algo

Hace como 7 años más o menos, estaba yo aquí en la casa… la casa la hemos ido construyendo con mucho esfuerzo, vivimos aquí pero no hemos podido aplanar las paredes están en tabique pero es nuestra y nadie nos saca

Ahora es una casa de dos 2 plantas pero en ese momento la casa estaba en una sola plata y no tenía ventanas ni nada… no vivíamos aquí era solo la obra negra como se les dice, pero a mí me gustaba muchísimo venir y estar en la casa viéndola nada más, que otra cosa podía hacer… y un día eso si me acuerdo ya había visto la película dos de Sakura que conseguí en japonés y desde luego toda la serie de Sakura, y de repente en mi mente se apareció un señor mayor con calva pelo cano y vestía túnica blanca, se me quedo viendo… ¿Cómo? no lo sé, porque a pesar que yo sabía que estaba dentro de mi mente lo veía a los ojos, vio una tabla que sostenía en las manos, y vio unas hojas en donde tenía anotadas un montón de cosas y me busco en ella como a la mitad de la primero hoja yo creo que aparecí y me dijo escribe historias de Sakura y aprende japonés, cosa que todavía hago, yo pensé que con una sola historia que escribiera d capítulos tenia, y con estudiar algo de japonés también… pero ya son 7 años y sigo escribiendo y como la mayoría sabe… solo puedo escribir historias de Sakura una de Inuyasha, pero todas de Sakura, y a pesar que muchísimas veces mientras estudiaba japonés estuve tentada a dejar de estudiarlo, es un idioma muy difícil, sigo escribiendo y estudiando japonés, es más ojala se haga, hay una solicitud para maestra de japonés, que desde luego ya que termine el curso completo me gustaría enseñar

Hay muchas cosas que se pueden seguir aprendiendo de un idioma y tengo en mente otra historia que el 4 de julio se cumple un año que se me ocurrió, que no sé muy bien como la voy a titular, pero la empiezo cuando termine con "una persona muy especial", o sea no he escrito nada, pero ya la tengo en mente… y me gustaría preguntar a ese señor que se me apareció ya son muchas historias que escribo… y por qué precisamente japonés… desde luego no tengo dinero y me gustaría muchísimo ir a Japón para perfeccionarlo, pero me pregunto a mi ¿para qué me servirá escribir historias, y aprender un idioma que a lo mejor nunca tengo la posibilidad de hablar con personas que lo hablen?

En fin ya saben algo más de las cosas raras que me han pasado, tengo idea de escribir una historia en donde mencione tantas cosas raras que me han pasado, pero como me leen muchos niños… no los quiero asustar, en fin a tu pregunta "si" soy yo la que ya no quiere escribir ni estudiar japonés la que escribe y sigue estudiando japonés

Muchas veces he pensado que ya he escrito tantas historias que bien ya puedo dejar de escribir… no me dijeron cuántas historias tenía que escribir pero cuando a una se le viene una idea a la mente por lo menos yo no dejo de pensar en ella hasta que la escribo y bueno lo mismo me pasa con el japonés… ya estaba pensando dejar de estudiar cuando me enviaron un libro de la NHK WORLD RADIO JAPON para empezar junto con ellos un curso nuevo está muy bonito, y bueno lo voy a seguir estudiando

Si alguien no le gusta mis historias, si a alguien no le gusta como escribo, ya lo dije una vez… la mayoría que escribimos historia no lo hacemos por dinero al menos ese no es mi caso y miren que lo necesitamos… pero yo no recibo ni un centavo por lo que escribo, y desde luego si alguien duda que yo sea la que escribo… bueno con dejar de leer mis historia ya solucionaron sus problemas… nadie les obliga a leerme… y ni modo yo seguiré escribiendo así todo el mundo no esté de acuerdo con migo… por que recibí una orden de quien sabe quién… y pues yo la cumplo ya más de 20 historias, ni yo me lo creo

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 13

Al otro día Eriol pasó por Sakura y se veían realmente felices, todos en la escuela pensaban si en verdad no se abrían equivocado pensando en que Eriol quizás podría lastimar a Sakura

Estuvieron un rato en el estacionamiento "platicando" o besándose como cualquier pareja de novios, aunque la idea principal de Eriol era ver llegar a Syaoran y mostrarle que hacían "una bonita pareja"

Pero el tiempo transcurría y Syaoran no llegaba así que decidieron entrar a clases, los que si les extraño fue que el tiempo pasaba y Syaoran no llegaba, los maestros preguntaban por el joven Li y todos contestaban que no sabían nada de él desde el día anterior

Cuando fue el descanso todos fueron a preguntarle a Sakura sobre Syaoran y desde luego ella se enojó porque ella sabía lo mismo que todos, que se había ido el día anterior pero nada más y le molestaba que ella fuera la principal a la que le preguntaran

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el miércoles tampoco asistió a clases, una de las maestras había hecho equipos de cuatro personas para una tarea y cuando la maestra pidió que dijeran los equipos Sakura pidió que en su equipo pudieran incluir a Syaoran, cosa que extraño a Eriol, en el equipo aparte de Eriol también estaba Meiling

- Sakura ¿para qué quieres que quede en nuestro equipo? –Eriol

- No porque no ha asistido a clases quiere decir que no va a volver… además nosotros podemos ir a buscarlo y obligarlo a que siga en la escuela –Sakura

- Si… se inscribió y ahora tiene que seguir –Meiling

- Pero puede seguir en otros equipos –Eriol

- Si es verdad… pero quiero que este en el nuestro –Sakura

- ¿Eso te molesta? –Meiling

- No… desde luego que no ¿por qué me tenía que molestar? –Eriol

- Bueno en ese caso que Syaoran entre en nuestro equipo y saliendo vamos a buscarlo –Sakura

- Si… a lo mejor está enfermo –Meiling

- Enfermo pero de coraje –Eriol muy bajito

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Sakura y Meiling

- Nada… que a lo mejor está enfermo… de gripa… ha variado mucho el clima últimamente –Eriol

- Quizás –Meiling

- Este enfermo o no… tenemos que ir a verlo –Sakura

- Esta bien –Eriol ya no viendo alternativa

Y así cuando terminaron las clases fueron a la mueblería de los abuelos de Syaoran a preguntar por Syaoran y la verdad les sorprendió

Solo les dijeron que estaba en casa pero que tenía un problema… que no sabían si lo podían ver, pero aun así Sakura encabezando a su equipo fue a verlo

- Señorita Sakura… Señorita Meiling… Joven Eriol… pasen por favor –Wein

- Joven Syaoran… tiene visitas –Wein

Syaoran que estaba leyendo una revista de economía empresarial en la biblioteca levanto la cabeza para ver quien lo había ido a ver… y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura, Eriol y Meiling ahí

- ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? –Sakura muy molesta

- Tengo un problema… que tengo que ir a resolver –Syaoran

- ¿Tienes un problema o huyes de él? –Eriol sonriendo

- Yo nunca huyo de los problemas… los estudio, los analizo y les doy rápida solución y si no la tienen mejor no pierdo el tiempo en ellos… tengo muchas cosas que hacer para estar jugando –Syaoran

- ¿Jugando?... estudiar no es un juego… y faltar a la escuela menos –Sakura

- Tenemos una tarea en equipo de cuatro y tú fuiste incluido en este equipo –Eriol

- ¿Yo? –Syaoran sorprendido

- No… el vecino… desde luego que tu… no puedes perder clases así porque si… este trabajo es para calificación y Sakura pensó en ti por eso te incluyó en el equipo –Meiling

- Además aunque tengas un problema… no debes faltar a la escuela –Sakura

- Es que el problema lo tiene precisamente en la escuela –Eriol con una sonrisa

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran sonriendo

Si Sakura lo había incluido en el equipo y había ido a buscarlo a lo mejor todavía tenía alguna esperanza

Quizás Sakura solo estaba deslumbrada por el chico que le había gustado por años pero en realidad ya no estaba tan interesado en él como ella creía

Y eso representaba una brillante oportunidad para Syaoran, su abuela tiene razón

"Déjala que sea la novia de este chico y cuando se dé cuenta que cometió un error entonces tu estarás ahí"

Desde un principio sabía que con Sakura tenía que ir despacio pensó que quizás ahora que ya era la novia de Eriol ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad

Pero esto se veía muy bien para él desde luego por qué bien podían haberlo incluido en otro equipo

Podían solo hablarle por teléfono y decirle del trabajo en equipo, podrían hacer muchísimas otras cosas

Pero no Sakura lo había incluido en su equipo y habían ido a verlo para hacer la tarea esta nueva oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar

Solo tenía que tener muchísima paciencia hasta que Eriol cometiera algún error y en ese momento Syaoran estaría con ella

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo" sonrío Syaoran

- Bueno… ya que vinieron ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Bueno… el trabajo que tenemos que hacer

Y así empezaron a hacer el trabajo, durante un buen rato todos se concentraron en la tarea, las chicas muy interesadas

Aunque entre Eriol y Syaoran había un nuevo reto… un reto mudo… que desde luego Eriol entendió

Si estaban ahí era por que Syaoran tenía una nueva oportunidad… oportunidad que Sakura le había dado y Eriol se dio cuenta que Syaoran había aceptado esa oportunidad

Eriol cada que podía le daba un besito en la mejilla a Sakura y le tomaba de la mano como queriendo marcar su territorio… cosa que Syaoran ignoraba… hiciera lo que hiciera Eriol, Syaoran tenía una nueva oportunidad tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado pues Sakura era se él

Cuando ya se iban

- Bueno… Syaoran espero verte mañana temprano en la escuela… nada de que tienes un problema… habla por teléfono quizás lo puedas arreglar por teléfono –Sakura

- Pero si tienes que ir… no te preocupes… nosotros hablamos con los profesores para que te justifiquen en clases –Eriol

- Pero no es lo mismo… en clases aprendes muchas cosas que no vienen en los libros –Meiling

- Tienes razón Meiling… no se preocupen… voy a hablar a ver qué puedo hacer –Syaoran

- Bueno nos despedimos –Eriol poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Sakura para ya sacarla de ahí

- Espera… se me olvidaba –Sakura

Abriendo su bolsa y sacando una bolsita de celofán en donde venían unas hojas rojas encarámeladas

- Toma –Sakura dándole la bolsita a Syaoran

- ¿Y esto? –Syaoran viendo el regalo

- Te acuerdas que estábamos hablando de las hojas de momilli… y que se hacían varias cosas con ellas –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Bueno estos son dulces que se hacen… espero te gusten –Sakura

- ¿Cuándo las compraste? –fue la pregunta de parte de Eriol sorprendido se suponía que todo el tiempo habían estado juntos y nunca vio cuando las compro

- El lunes en la tarde… te acuerdas que íbamos caminando y me llamo algo la atención y te dije espérame un momento… pues fue por que vi los dulces y me acorde de lo que estaba platicando el sábado con Syaoran y que no conocía los dulces –Sakura

- ¡El lunes!… gracias Sakura un detalle muy especial haberte acordado ese día de mi –Syaoran

Sonriendo viendo los dulces a pesar de todo y de que se acababan de hacer novios, aun así pensó en él, esto era algo muchísimo más importante para él que el simple detalle del dulce

- Vámonos –solo dijo Eriol

También dándose cuenta que a pesar que Sakura ese día se había hecho su novia y él se sentía el ganador, Sakura no había dejado de pensar en Syaoran

¿Pero? ¿Qué podía hacer? bueno ahora era su novia y no iba a dejar ganarse de ninguna forma

Así pasaron los días, Syaoran había cancelado los boletos para regresarse a Hong Kong con nuevas esperanzas en su futuro

Sakura era de él aunque ella todavía no se daba cuenta, su manera de tratarlo, su manera de estar al pendiente de él, era un trato especial, solo era cuestión de tiempo y viendo lo encantadora que era Sakura, se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo, él sabía que Sakura era suya hiciera Eriol lo que hiciera

Eriol al principio también se dio cuenta de eso y por lo menos trato de una forma muy especial a Sakura, muy galante, muy cortes, muy tierno, pero eso solo fue al principio, bueno los primeros 15 días

Syaoran no hacía nada prácticamente se dedicó a observar

Ayudaba a todos con las tareas, ayudaba en todo lo que podía y desde luego ayudaba a Sakura en lo que podía

Aunque claro sin intentar entrometerse en la relación de Eriol y Sakura

Y desde luego como siempre compraba dulces y los repartía entre todos incluida Sakura y las sonrisas que siempre le regalaba eran más que suficiente para él, algún día esas sonrisas serian exclusivamente de él

Solo era cuestión de esperar

Eriol varias veces había tratado de alejar a Sakura del grupo donde se juntaban, pero como Syaoran pues no hacía nada en especial para tratar de poner a Eriol en contra de Sakura, pues Sakura no se alejaba de ellos

El grupo de amigos de Syaoran era un grupo peculiar pues aparte de sus compañeros de Salón había varios de otros grupos como Tomoyo, o las demás Chicas

Sakura sin darse cuenta estaba celosa de Tomoyo porque ella prácticamente estaba al lado de Syaoran todo el tiempo

Él iba a recogerla y también la llevaba a su casa cuando terminaban las clases, claro también llevaba a otras chicas como Meiling o Rica pero

¿Porque precisamente Tomoyo?

Sin darse cuenta estaba celando a Syaoran y ella solita se encerraba en una burbuja de aparente felicidad al según ella ser la novia de Eriol

Pasaron 15 días en los que Eriol trato de una forma muy especial a Sakura y ella se sentía feliz y eso le ayudaba con lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Tomoyo con Syaoran

Pero sin darse cuenta nadie el trato de Eriol con Sakura empezó a cambiar, un día cuando ya todos se estaban yendo Eriol recibió una llamada de su papá que una prima estaba por llegar y que había que ir a recogerla a la Terminal de autobuses

Eriol en lugar de decirle a Sakura que lo acompañara, le dijo que tenía que ir a esperar a una prima que llegaba y que no la iba a poder llevarla

Sakura solo le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se regresaba en camión que no había ningún problema

Mientras tanto Syaoran que ya había salido de la universidad e iba rumbo a la primer casa de las chicas para dejarla, de repente se preguntó por un cuaderno que le habían pedido al último antes de subirse al auto

Todos empezaron a buscar el cuaderno y llegaron a la conclusión que lo habían dejado en la orilla del estacionamiento en una bardita y tuvieron que regresarse por el cuaderno

Eriol ya se había ido

Sakura se dirigía a la parada de camión cuando de repente vio un cuaderno sobre una bardita junto al estacionamiento

Ese cuaderno se le hizo conocido, nada más verlo supo que era de Syaoran

Pero él nunca era tan distraído como para dejar cosas olvidadas, a lo mejor era de alguien más

Lo tomo para ver si venia escrito por algún lugar el nombre del alumno que había olvidado el cuaderno para entregárselo o llevarlo a la dirección

Cuando al abrirlo vio el nombre de Syaoran sonrío

¿Cómo pudo olvidar su cuaderno? bueno le hablaría para avisarle que ella tenía el cuaderno

De repente escucho un claxon, Sakura levanto la vista y vio a Syaoran que se estaba estacionando

- Olvidaste esto –Sakura sonriendo

- Si nos dimos cuenta y por eso regresamos –Syaoran

- Pero tú nunca eres tan distraído para olvidar las cosas –Sakura

- Él no pero yo si –Meiling con una sonrisa

- Gracias por recogerlo –Syaoran

- Cuando llegara al restaurante te iba a ir a buscar para entregártelo –Sakura

- ¿Y por cierto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Syaoran

- Eriol tuvo un compromiso y se tuvo que ir… yo me voy en autobús –Sakura

- ¿Si quieres te puedo llevar? –Syaoran

- ¿No los molesto? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué me vas a causar molestia?, además vamos para el mismo lugar… si no lo recuerdas no hace mucho tiempo yo te traía a la escuela y te llevaba –Syaoran

- Pero te dije que Eriol se iba a encargar de llevarme y traerme –Sakura

- Pero ahora él no puede y ya que yo tuve que regresar no veo ningún problema en llevarte… a menos claro está que Eriol se vaya a enojar por enterarse que te lleve -Syaoran

- No tiene por qué enterarse… y aunque se entere, él no puede llevarme y tu si puedes… no tiene por qué decir nada… te agradezco tu ofrecimiento –Sakura

- En ese caso tú te vas adelante con Syaoran… nosotros ya nos acomodamos acá atrás –Tomoyo

Sakura solo sonrío, se sentía extraña por que le dieron el lugar del copiloto

Hablaron de todo, aunque nadie menciono la relación que tenía Sakura con Eriol

Y a la vez se sintió muy bien estando con todos ellos

Con Eriol a pesar que era el amor de su vida se sentía muy extraña pues acaparaba todo su tiempo y ya casi no podía estar con nadie

Desde luego con Syaoran menos que nadie y así lo demostró desde el primer día de clases en que Eriol sentó a Sakura en una esquina junto a la pared y no permitía que Syaoran estuviera cerca de Sakura

Cuando lo del trabajo de equipo, puso a Meiling al lado de Sakura, pero no permitió que Sakura y Syaoran se sentaran juntos, ni un lugar adelante o atrás o al lado… Eriol no permitía por nada del mundo que se sentaran juntos a Sakura le extrañaba esa actitud aunque a Syaoran solo le daba risa sabía que solo tenía que esperar

Al otro día temprano Sakura ya estaba inquieta por que Eriol no llegaba y se estaba haciendo tarde cuando de repente sonó el teléfono

- Sakura… perdón… no voy a poder pasar por ti –Eriol

- ¿QQQuuuéééé? –Sakura

- Que me quede dormido por quedarme platicando con mi prima… y me acabo de levantar… no creo llegar a tiempo si paso por ti ¿no te molesta irte a la escuela? –Eriol

- No… no te preocupes ya me voy para no llegar tan tarde –Sakura

- Nos vemos en la escuela… besos –Eriol

- Besos –Sakura colgando

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ya era muy tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo a la escuela, sus papás ya se habían ido como para decirles a ellos que la llevaran

En eso se quedó pensando… total no perdía nada con intentarlo, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero celular sonó una vez… dos veces estaba tentada a colgar cuando escucho que contestaron

- ¿Si? –Syaoran contestando su celular

- ¿Syaoran?... disculpa… tengo un problema –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? debe ser algo importante para que me llames a estas horas –Syaoran

- Eriol no va a poder pasar a recogerme y si me voy en camión a estas horas voy a llegar tarde –Sakura

- No te preocupes… en este momento voy por ti –Syaoran colgando el celular y dando vuelta en su vehículo ya estaban muy cerca de la escuela, todas se sorprendieron pero solo dijo

- Eriol no va a pasar por Sakura… tenemos que ir por ella –Syaoran

Sakura solo se le quedo viendo al teléfono… no podía creer que iba a ir a recogerla… solo lo había llamado porque en ese momento no sabía que hacer… pero de una cosa estaba segura… siempre iba a poder contar con Syaoran… aunque ya no estaba tan segura de Eriol

Cuando Eriol estaba ayudando a bajar a su prima del carro vio como Syaoran llegaba y vio a Sakura bajando del auto de Syaoran junto con las demás chicas… pero que Sakura bajara del auto de Syaoran eso no podía ser

Dejo a su prima y corrió para tomar a Sakura por el brazo

- ¿Por qué vienes con Syaoran? –pregunto muy molesto

- Porque tú no podías ir a recogerme –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Pero por qué él? –insistió Eriol

- Porque tú no podías pasar por mí y cuando me hablaste ya era muy tarde para venirme en camión iba a llegar tarde y le hable a él y no tuvo problemas para recogerme… ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Sakura molesta

En eso se acerca la chica que venía con Eriol

- Buenos días –chica muy bonita, alta ojos cafés claros, pelo largo negro que llevaba en una cola alta y una encantadora sonrisa

- Buenos días –todos contestando sorprendidos el saludo

- Me presento porque veo que mi primo está ocupado… soy Nakuru y como ya mencione soy prima de Eriol… y vengo de visita –Nakuru acercándose mucho a Syaoran y abrazando uno de sus brazos

- Soy Syaoran Li… compañero de Eriol… y ellas son Tomoyo, Meiling, Rica y Sakura… compañeras de escuela –Syaoran sorprendido par la confianza de la chica tratando de retirar su brazo

- Mucho gusto… pero creo que si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde –Meiling empezando a caminar hacia la escuela para entrar a los salones junto con las otras chicas quienes también se limitaron solo a saludar a la chica cortésmente

- Con tu permiso… tenemos clases –Syaoran tratándose de soltarse de Nakuru

- Yo te acompaño… vine a acompañar a mi primo… así que creo también puedo ir con tigo ¿verdad Eriol? –Nakuru

- Si Nakuru si puedes –Eriol viendo una forma ideal de alejar a Sakura de Syaoran

- Este bien –solo contesto Syaoran resignado siguiendo a sus demás compañeras

- Y tú… nunca olvides de quien eres novia –dijo muy molesto Eriol

- Y no lo he olvidado… yo no te hable para que no pasaras por mi… ya era tarde cuando me hablaste y solo alguien con carro podía hacer el recorrido para que no llegáramos tarde… por eso le hable –Sakura molesta

- Está bien… pero que no se vuelva a repetir –Eriol

- Por cierto… te aviso antes de que vuelvas a armar otra escena –Sakura

- ¿Otra escena? –Eriol

- Ayer cuando me dejaste me encontré con Syaoran y también me llevo –Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –Eriol

- Que ayer cuando me dejaste me encontré a Syaoran y me llevo de regreso –Sakura

- No vuelvas a permitir que te lleve a ningún lado Sakura –Eriol tratando de controlar su coraje contando hasta 10

-¿Por qué no? –Sakura sorprendida

- Por qué no quiero que juegue con tigo –Eriol

- ¿Jugar? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si jugar… ese tipo solo quiere jugar con tigo –Eriol

- Creo que exageras… él nunca jugaría con migo –Sakura

- Espero y eso sea verdad –Eriol

- Claro que es verdad –Sakura muy segura

- solo prométeme que ya no vas a aceptar que te lleve a cualquier lugar Sakura –Eriol

- No puedo aceptar nada de eso… además si tu no tuvieras "otras" cosas que hacer y me llevaras con tigo… no habría problemas –Sakura y desde luego que tenía razón

- Está bien –solo contesto Eriol y entraron al salón

CONTINUARA:

Perdón por la demora yo que pensé que iba a poder continuar fácilmente escribiendo, pero mis hijos están de vacaciones y tengo visitas, por eso no he podido escribir, pero ya está otro capitulo

Comentario de lo que escribí al principio, para ti quien duda que yo escriba esta historia o mis historias, ya te puse en correos no deseados así que no te molestes en seguir escribiéndome y desde luego que no voy a contestar tus preguntas salúdame a tu hermano

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Miércoles 9 de julio de 2008

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 14

Una vez en clases aparentemente todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Nakuru no se separaba de Syaoran, todos los veían raro y desde luego que él se sentía raro

Más aun cuando Syaoran tuvo que salir del salón para tomar clases en otros grupos, porque Nakuru se salió con él despidiéndose de su primo

Syaoran no lo podía creer, ¿quién era esta chica?, ¿por qué lo seguía a todos lados?, si es prima de Eriol ¿no se supone que tiene que estar con él?

Todos los demás jóvenes también veían raro a Nakuru, por que independientemente de los salones a donde se dirigía Syaoran ella no se separaba de él

Pero cuando llego el momento del descanso y se dirigían a almorzar pues Rica para tratar de contrarrestar el que esa chica todo el tiempo no quería otra cosa más que estar colgada del brazo de Syaoran pues también se colgó del otro brazo

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer, ahora con dos chicas colgadas de sus brazos, pero si ella que prácticamente no conocía a Syaoran no le soltaba del brazo, pues también sus amigas podían hacer eso con más derecho que nadie

Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban

- No te ha dado muchas molestias mi prima ¿verdad? –Eriol

- NNNNOOOOOOOO… no te preocupes –Syaoran contando ya prácticamente llegando hasta los 1000 para tranquilizarse y no gritarle a Nakuru

Lo que le extraño a Sakura que la chica que iba del otro brazo de Syaoran era Rica y no Tomoyo, pues como siempre andaban juntos… aunque pensándolo bien… eran varias chicas las que se juntaban con Syaoran no nada más Tomoyo

- Y por cierto ¿hoy si vas a poder llevar a Sakura a su restaurante o que la lleve Syaoran? –pregunto Meiling a Eriol

- No te preocupes… mi prima ya está aquí y puedo llevarla sin tener que molestar a Li –Eriol molesto

- Por cierto… veo que estas mucho junto a mi primo… ¿pero quién eres tú? –Nakuru viendo a Sakura

Sakura viéndola con incredulidad se sorprendió, ¿no le había hablado Eriol de ella?

- ¿No sabes quién es ella? –preguntaron casi todos a coro mientras Sakura se sorprendía

- Ellos son novios… ¿tu primo no te hablo de ella? –dijo Syaoran

Con un tono de incredulidad y sorpresa

Eriol era novio de Sakura y no le daba importancia

Y en su familia prácticamente ya todos conocían a Sakura

Bueno no en persona, pero todos esperaban con ansias el momento en que ellos formalizaran su compromiso para empezar con los preparativos de la boda

- ¿No le hablaste de mí? –dijo Sakura más bien molesta

- Un detalle –le restó importancia Eriol

- Sakura te presento a mi prima Nakuru… Nakuru te presento a Sakura mi novia –dijo Eriol para darle algo de formalidad a la presentación

- Mucho gusto –Dijo Sakura

- El gusto es mío –dijo Nakuru observándola muy seriamente

- Que tiene algo en la cara o que… ¿Por qué la miras así? –Meiling haciendo la pregunta que todos pensaban

- No… no es nada… solo que pensé que no era del tipo de mujer en la que se fijaría mi primo –Nakuru

Siendo bastante franca con su opinión, a todos prácticamente se les cayó la boca de la impresión de la respuesta tan franca que dio

- Pues puedes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza –Eriol molesto acercándosele a Sakura y besándola

Syaoran solo volteo para otro lado, mientras todos empezaron a dar gritos y aplausos a la pareja

- Ellos son la mejor pareja de la escuela por si no lo has notado –dijo Syaoran

Disimulando su enojo

- Si tú lo dices –Nakuru toda incrédula

Sakura no sabía que pensar, le agradaban esos besos que Eriol le daba pero no haberle dicho a su prima que eran novios ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Bueno más nos vale que regresemos a clases o llegaremos tarde y tu Eriol deja de besarla así… o te la vas a acabar –Yamasaki

Todos rieron, se levantan y Nakuru vuelve a colgarse del brazo de Syaoran

- ¿Me puedo ir con él primo? –Nakuru

- Si no hay problema –Eriol tomando la mano de Sakura y caminando con ella

Todos se movían de sus lugares para regresar a clases pero veían muy disimuladamente a Eriol y a Sakura ya no se veían como la pareja que eran en un principio

- ¿Por qué dices que no imaginabas que Sakura pudiera ser la novia de tu primo? –Syaoran preguntándole a Nakuru muy bajito rumbo a sus otras clases

- Porque si fuera una persona especial para él… me imagino que me lo hubiera mencionada –Nakuru

Syaoran solo la observó, Nakuru tenía razón… en su casa ya todos sabían de Sakura

¿Por qué Eriol no le había dicho nada a ella?

Los siguientes días fueron un remolino para todos, bueno Eriol con Sakura y Syaoran que Nakuru lo invitaba para que la acompañara a todos lados por que como ella era visita y no quería estar solo con la "pareja" y trataba de todas las formas posibles de que Syaoran la besara, pues hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tratar de conquistarlo

Syaoran por su parte aguantaba todo lo que Nakuru trataba de hacerle con tal de estar cerca de Sakura, al principió desde luego que se negaba pero como Eriol le insistió para hacerle compañía a su prima, por lo menos de esta forma estaba cerca de Sakura sin que le dijeran que la estaba espiando

Al principio, Eriol no soltaba para nada a Sakura y mientras notaba que Syaoran los estaba viendo Eriol besaba a Sakura, pero mientras transcurrían los días esos momentos fueron disminuyendo

Sakura se sentía rara, no sabía bien que pensar, le encantaba que Eriol la besara pero ella misma noto que la besaba más cuando Syaoran estaba presente y eso de cierta forma le molestaba

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le prestaba más atención cuando estaba Syaoran presente? ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía al estar cerca de Syaoran?

El día de la despedida de Nakuru a pesar de que todos estaban ahí para animarla, ella estaba muy molesta pues por más cosas que hacía o le decía a Syaoran simplemente no la besaba

- Ya viste… se están besando ¿no te gustaría darme un beso a mí? –Nakuru

- Desde luego que no… si yo no tengo algo formal con alguien no voy a jugar con nadie –Syaoran

- Que aburrido eres –Nakuru

- Lo solucionamos si ya no vengo a estas salidas, sabes que hay muchos otros compañeros que quieren salir con tigo, ¿Por qué no los invitas a ellos? –Syaoran

- Porque tú eres el que me gustas… me gustaría que hubiera algo más formal entre nosotros –Nakuru

- Tu estas de visita… se puede decir que yo también… se puede decir que la distancia es un buen impedimento para tener algo serio –Syaoran

- Mmm pero para que complicarnos, podemos divertirnos un rato –Nakuru

- A mí no me gusta "divertirme" con nadie Nakuru –Syaoran

- Pero dime… ¿a poco no se te antoja darme algún besito como Eriol besa a Sakura? –Nakuru con cara de niña triste

- Ya sabes que no… así que no insistas –Syaoran con las manos cerradas en puños alejándose de la joven

Nakuru solo ve como se aleja Syaoran quien se va con el grupo de amigas con las que esta todos los días

¿Por qué no logre que Syaoran me besara?, ¿que tenía de especial ese joven que ella quería un beso de él? ¿Qué había pasado que nunca se le había negado ningún joven y ahora este joven la rechazaba?,

- Hola prima… ¿Por qué tan triste? –Eriol acercándose a Nakuru

- Hola Eriol… ¿Estoy fea? –Nakuru

- Desde luego que no… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Eriol

- ¿Te gustaría besarme? –Nakuru

- Bueno… eres mi prima y desde luego no debo… pero si pudiera sería muy feliz de poder besarte –Eriol

- ¿Entonces por qué Syaoran no me ha besado? –Nakuru

- ¿Cómo que no te ha besado? –Eriol

- Lo que escuchas… bueno besos de saludos... pero esos no cuentan me gustaría recibir un besos verdadero de él –Nakuru

- ¿Te gustaría un beso verdadero de él? pero míralo es un chaparro –Eriol

- Mmm que quieres que te diga primo… quizás le falte estatura… pero lo que le falta de estatura lo tiene de guapo –Nakuru

- No exageres prima… no es feo ¿pero guapo? –Eriol

- Que quieres que te diga primo… yo siempre pensé que eras muy guapo… he conocido a muchos jóvenes y ninguno se podía compara con tigo… creí que nadie se te podía igualar en guapura… pero –Nakuru

- ¿No me digas que Syaoran es igual de guapo que yo? –Eriol

- Desde luego que no… no le llegas ni a los talones… te quiero mucho… pero entre ustedes dos no hay comparación –Nakuru

- ¿Cómo dices? pues para tu información Sakura se fijó en mí en vez de tu apuesto galán –Eriol

- ¿Sakura pudo ser novia de Syaoran y te prefirió a ti? de verdad que esta ciega –Nakuru

- Oye… como te atreves –Eriol

- Me atrevo porque es la verdad… serás mi primo… pero tu estas para una aventura… no para una relación formal –Nakuru

- Oye… yo tengo una relación formal con Sakura –Eriol

- Primo si eso fuera verdad… la hubieras llevado cuando me recogiste… o me hubieras hablado de ella –Nakuru

- Eso fue porque estaba emocionado por tu llegada y no quería molestarte –Eriol

- Primo… si yo no pregunto quién era… tu no me dices nada… cosa que todos notaron primo… Sakura no es para ti… se ve que te quiere… pero tú no la quieres igual –Nakuru

- Claro que la quiero… Sakura es la persona más importante para mi –Eriol

- Como tú digas primo… pero prácticamente solo la abrazas o la besas cuando Syaoran está presente… pero si no está como que te estorba –Nakuru

- Que tonterías dices prima –Eriol

- ¿Tonterías? Si te fijas Syaoran esta con las chicas de aquel grupo y Sakura de no ser por su amiga Meiling estaría sola… sabes eres muy posesivo con ella y eso no es nada bueno… aunque solo cuando esta Syaoran –Nakuru

- Que tonterías dices prima –Eriol

- Olvídalo quieres –Nakuru

- Está bien ¿ya lista para partir? –Eriol

- Si –Nakuru

- Y para que te saques esas ideas de la cabeza ahora también nos acompaña Sakura ¿no te molesta? ¿Verdad? –Eriol

- Desde luego que no… a mí no me molesta su compañía –Nakuru

- olvídalo prima… a mí nunca me va a molestar su compañía –Eriol

- Cómo tú digas –Nakuru

Y así despidiéndose de todos sin lograr un beso por parte de Syaoran, Nakuru regreso a su hogar

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza que quieren que les diga… ya se me quedo algo corto, pero ya casi llego al final de la historia o así lo espero, quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero ya saben que me pasan muchas cosas raras y ahora lo que me paso fue que se quemó mi monitor y con los gastos del reingreso a las escuelas de mis hijos (universidad) así que mientras no consigamos uno, pues no tengo compu, y como mi marido está por dos días aquí, quiero aprovechar y escribir lo más que pueda…

Besos a todos y no sé cuándo continué, espero escribir otro de ILUSIÓN también

1 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2008

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

15

Al otro día todo paso con normalidad aparentemente, aunque Sakura se sentía extraña, porque ya se había dado cuenta que Eriol solo le tomaba la mano, la abrazaba, o le daba algún beso cuando veía que Syaoran se aproximaba

Porque si no se daba cuenta, Syaoran bien podía llegar hasta el lado de ellos y saludarlos y hasta que Eriol reconocía su voz tomaba rápidamente a Sakura de la mano, pero si no nunca prácticamente la tocaba

Y eso ya estaba molestando a Sakura

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿En verdad eran él uno para él otro como lo había pensado desde que lo vio por primera vez en la escuela?

Su sueño se había hecho realidad, durante varios años pensaba que al hacerse novia de Eriol iba a llenar con creses sus esperanzas de ser inmensamente feliz

No es que fuera infeliz pero pensaba que cuando se hiciera novia de Eriol iba a encontrar a su media naranja

Pensaba que al hacerse novia de Eriol iba a encontrar el amor y la dicha que tenían sus padres

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era verdad… es más que estaba lejos de lo que ella siempre había soñado

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y ni hablar… extrañaba muchísimo los ratos que estaba con Syaoran, porque aunque Eriol no lo sabía todas las tardes se pasaban juntos por lo menos una hora haciendo tareas generalmente

Pero otras aunque sea platicando, nada en especial, pero platicando y no podía creer que pasara mejor el rato con Syaoran que con Eriol

Se sentía como si fuera un juguete aunque solo de Eriol

Porque cuando estaba con Eriol era cuando se sentía que estaban jugando con ella o más bien sentía que Eriol estaba jugando con ella

Porque cuando estaba con Syaoran se sentía muy bien

Desde luego que nunca le había dicho a Eriol que todas las tardes cuando ya no había mucho trabajo iba a platicar con Syaoran porque sabía que se iba a enojar con ella

Cómo cuando la trajo de regreso de la escuela por ir a recoger a su prima

Era raro los padres de Eriol si la conocían aunque solo cuando fueron a ver lo del carro, después de eso ya no los había vuelto a ver

No era por quejarse o compararlos porque a los abuelos de Syaoran llevaba conociéndolos por algunos años

Años que si bien no había conocido a Syaoran a ella la trataban como si fuera una de sus nietas, a veces se sentía rara como si quisiera ser parte de la familia Li, pero en fin

Syaoran solo estaba esperando no sabía más cuanto tiempo tenía que esperar pero ya estaba viendo que a Sakura le estaba empezando a molestar el trato que Eriol tenía con ella

No le había dicho nada pero ya estaba molesta y eso le daba esperanzas

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, ya llevaban 3 semanas de novios… pero si todo marchaba como se veía no llegaban al mes y eso ya era para finales de la semana que venia

Ese fin de semana Eriol le aviso a Sakura que tenían que ir a una fiesta en otra ciudad con su familia y que no la iba a poder ver hasta el lunes en la escuela

Era como las 6 de la tarde del viernes

Sakura estaba con Syaoran como todos los días cuando escucharon mucho ruido

Los dos voltearon a ver y cuál fue la sorpresa de Syaoran al ver que sus papás y sus hermanas con novios, esposos, sobrinos toda su familia directa estaban ahí

- Hola todos… en vista que no tienen tiempo de ir a vernos… nosotros venimos a visitarlos –Sr Li

- Hola hijo que alegría que vivieron… ¿por qué no avisaron para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto? –abuelo

- Les queríamos dar una sorpresa… ¿cómo están todos por acá? –Ieran mamá de Syaoran

- Muy bien… aquí atendiendo el negocio –abuela

- Hola mamá… papá… no los esperábamos –Syaoran sonriéndoles

- Hola tío –el grito de varios niños rodeando a Syaoran

- hola diablillos… hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –Syaoran agachándose para abrazar a sus 4 sobrinos, dos niños y dos niñas

- Y tú debes ser Sakura… la novia de mi tío –dijo una de las niñas pequeñas

- ¿Tu novia? –Sakura sorprendida

- No hijos… ella no es su novia… es solo su amiga… pero vengan a darle un gran abrazo a su bisabuela –abuela Li

- ¿No es su novia? –los niños tristes acercándose a abrazar a su bisabuela

- No niños no es mi novia… es una amiga –Syaoran rojo a más no poder sin saber dónde meterse

- Entonces ¿no podemos llamarte tía Sakura solo Sakura? –Niña

- Me pueden decir tía… si les gusta –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa al ver a Syaoran que no sabía en dónde meterse

- TÍAAAAA –gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo acercándose a Sakura

- Que paso sobrinos –Sakura con una gran sonrisa ahora agachándose ella para abrazar a los niños

- Bueno si ellos te pueden decir tía… nosotras te decimos cuñada –Shiefa una de las hermanas

- Está bien –Sakura ya sin saber que decir

- Y nosotros hija para no complicarnos –los padres de Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura ya sin saber muy bien en donde meterse

- Bueno ya que estamos todos de acuerdo porque no cerramos la mueblería y nos vamos todos a dar una vuelta al centro y a cenar yo invito –Sr. Li

- Siiii –todos los niños dando vueltas corriendo por todos lados

- ¿Nos acompañas Sakura? –Syaoran preguntando a Sakura

- Hay que preguntarle a mis papás –Sakura tímidamente

- Vamos en este momento… tú tienes que venir también con nosotros –Sr. Li

- Desde luego –Sakura nerviosa

Y así el Sr. Li junto con Syaoran y algunos de los niños fueron a pedir permiso para Sakura

Desde luego el señor Li se presentó como hijo de los dueños de la mueblería y padre de Syaoran

Pero al notar que también los señores Kinomoto ya estaban terminando de recoger todo porque ya se iban pues también los invitaron a salir con ellos

Fujitaka no sabía muy bien que hacer… aunque tenían razón, casi no salían y por lo que veía era un paseo en familia y tenían tiempo que no salían en familia una noche de distracción les caería muy bien así que aceptaron

Se la pasaron tan bien que al señor Li se le ocurrió que podían ir de fin de semana a algún balneario y acampar

Por los comentarios del señor Kinomoto del lugar que les recomendaba regresarían el domingo en la tarde así no tendrían problemas pues ellos tenían que regresar a Hong Kong el domingo por la noche

El señor Kinomoto no sabía bien que hacer pero vio tanto entusiasmo en su hija que acepto

A la mañana siguiente en el carro del señor Kinomoto, la camioneta grande de los señores Li y otro de los autos grandes partieron porque eran muchos

Eso sí, sin saber cómo Sakura iba junto con Syaoran en el auto donde iban los niños ya que ellos eran "los chiquitos de las familias", Sakura como hija única y Syaoran como menor de los Li

Los bisabuelos Li se fueron con los señores Kinomoto

Los otros dos matrimonios papás de los niños en otro carro

Y los papás de Syaoran iban de responsables de la camioneta y de los "solteros de las familias" o sea los niños, las dos hermanas de Syaoran que aún no se casaban, sus novios y desde luego Syaoran y Sakura

Para sorpresa de la familia Kinomoto, que no sabían bien como le iban a hacer para acampar pues ellos no tenían cosas para acampar y desde luego que se iban a necesitar víveres para el fin de semana

Cuando llegaron a casa de los bisabuelos Li, ya tenían esperando una canastilla para el carro con casa de campaña, y todo lo demás que iban a necesitar

Los otros autos ya estaban cargados y solo estaban esperando al señor Fujitaka con el auto para poner la canastilla arriba del auto y subir lo que faltaba, víveres tenían de todo, refrescos, jugos y demás bebidas, así como hielo, golosinas y todo lo necesario para acampar

Desde luego el señor Kinomoto quiso cooperar con los gastos pero el señor Li desde luego que no se lo permitió, sobre todo porque él era el de la idea y no iba a permitir que gastaran para ellos divertirse pues ellos no contaban con un gasto inesperado como ese, y que se olvidaran de cualquier gasto por parte ellos, pues la familia Li invitaba

Y dicho y hecho ni siquiera el gasto de gasolina pudo pagar el señor Kinomoto, todo corría por parte de la familia Li

Desde luego que los Kinomoto llevaban sus cosas como ropa y cobijas para dormir, pero tanto las hermanas de Syaoran como Ieran ya llevaban muchas cosas para regalar a Sakura, ya en camino empezaron a platicar:

- Mira… me gusto este traje de baño para ti Sakura –Faren

- Y a mí este otro –Feimei enseñándole otro traje de baño

- Pero yo ya tengo uno –Sakura sorprendida

- Pues te los pones por ratos… para que uses todos –Faren

- A mí me gustaron algunos vestido que espero te queden –Ieran sacando de una bolsa varios vestidos

- Pero –Sakura

- Y estos conjuntos playeros también me gustaron –Faren mostrando aún más ropa

- Pues a mí me gustaron estos pantalones y playeras –Feimei

- Pero –Sakura

- No te preocupes… si no te los puedes poner en estos dos días porque son muy poquitos días para ponerte todo… te los puedes poner para ir a la escuela –Faren

- O cuando nos vallan a visitar –una de las niñas

- Si… cuando nos valla a visitar –los demás niños

- Pero niños… ustedes viven en otro país –Sakura ya sin saber que decir

Mientras Syaoran solo sonreía a Sakura a ver como escapaba a su familia

- Si… y venimos a conocerte –otro de los niños

- Por gastos no te preocupes yo le mando dinero a mi hijo para que nos vallan a visitar… así que no tienes escusas –Syaoran grande papá de Syaoran

- Ya no tienes escusas –Syaoran solo sonriendo

Sakura no sabía que hacer, todos eran muy agradables y a la vez se sentía extraña pero bien venida

Fueran a un balneario de aguas termales… donde tenían una gran zona para acampar, quedaba como a 3 horas de donde vivían, pero era una zona en medio prácticamente de un desierto, en donde nacían estos manantiales solo personas que conocían el lugar sabían de él, pues a pesar que pasaban carreteras más o menos cerca del lugar, para llegar al lugar había que tomar una desviación ya en terracería avanzar como un kilómetro y descender por eso era que no se veía a lo lejos y como un oasis los yacimientos de agua tenia infinidad de plantas, árboles y animales que vivían a su alrededor y desde luego desembocaban a un gran río

Un pequeño paraíso

El lugar había sido propuesto por el señor Kinomoto que desde que se acordaba lo llevaban ahí a nadar y después él llevaba a su esposa con su hija también a nadar, habían acampado pero en pocas ocasiones, pues había una zona en donde se rentaban también tiendas de acampar, pero en esta ocasión iban a acampar en tiendas traídas por la familia Li

No sabían que en la noche cuando regresaron el señor Li solo hablo a la tienda y aunque se cerró a la hora de siempre toda la familia fue a comprar todo lo que iban a necesitar, desde luego Syaoran junto con los demás hombres de la familia fueron a ver todo lo del campamento, y llevaron de todo, tiendas de campaña, colchones inflables, bolsas de dormir, etc. Etc.

Y desde luego que no supo de las cosas que llevaban las mujeres para Sakura, además que tenían que ver como se iban a dormir, desde luego los señores Kinomoto en una tienda, los bisabuelos Li en otra, los matrimonios en otras, que en este caso eran dos matrimonios con dos hijos cada uno, y los señores Li… pero también llevaban dos tiendas más… una para las solteras que eran Feimei, Faren y Sakura y otra para los novios de ellas Jorge, Luis (mmm como no me se nombres chinos, les voy a poner los nombres de mi hijo y el novio de mi hija) y Syaoran.

En el camino platicaron de todo, y le preguntaron a Sakura sobre lo que estudiaba y sus gustos

Uno de los niños pregunto

- Y ¿Por qué no eres novia de mi tío? –Mitzi (voy a usar nombres que hay acá en México)

- Porque tengo novio –Sakura sorprendida por la pregunta

- Y ¿Por qué no estas con él? –Rubén uno de los niños

- Porque él tuvo que salir con su familia –Syaoran

- Pues qué bueno que no te llevo porque así pudiste venir con nosotros –Faren

- Siiii que bueno –todos los niños al mismo tiempo

- ¿Y te gusta más que mi tío? –Gaby

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron de colores

- Contéstale –Syaoran viendo a Sakura

- Son diferentes –Sakura

- Pero ¿es más guapo que mi tío? –Mitzi

- No… ¿sabías que tu tío se ganó el premio al más guapo de la escuela? –Sakura

- ¿Al más guapo de la escuela? –Ricardo viendo extraño a su tío

- Ella se ganó el premio de la más bonita –se defendió Syaoran

- Si… eres muy bonita –Jorge

- Oye –dijo Feimei dándole un pequeño golpe a su novio

- Pero tú eres muchísimo más bonita que ella además bailas muy bien –se defendió rápido Jorge

- También ganamos el premio a la mejor pareja de baile –les presumió Syaoran a todos

- ¿Ganaron el premio a la mejor pareja de baile? –Mitzi

- Y a la mejor pareja de la noche –Syaoran

- Si mi tío es el más guapo… y tú eres la más bonita y ganaron el premio a la mejor pareja… ¿por qué no eres su novia? –Gaby

- Porque se necesitan muchísimas más cosas que simplemente gustarse o llevarse bien niños –Syaoran grande viendo que Sakura se sentía acorralada

- Por aquí adelante es la salida –Sakura para tratar de distraer a los niños con sus preguntas

Syaoran solo la observaba y le daba risa verla acorralada por los niños

- ¿Estas segura que por aquí es el camino? Casi no hay vegetación por esta zona –Ieran

- Desde luego… si no hubiera sido la salida mi papá ya nos habría avisado –Sakura

- Eso si –Syaoran grande iban en zigzag bajando en la carretera de terracería

De repente ven un área en donde hay muchísimos carros estacionados

- A ver si hay lugar –dijo Sakura viendo los autos y camiones que estaban estacionados

- Hay muchísima gente –Ieran

- Creo que de aquel lado hay tres estacionamientos para que quedemos todos juntos –Syaoran grande haciendo señas a los otros autos

Bajaron pagaron sus entradas y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar en buen lugar en donde acampar

Él lugar era tan grande que a pesar que en las albercas principales había mucha gente, como era agua que corría se formaban infinidad de pequeñas pozas en donde se podían meter

Cerca de una de esas fosas había una zona amplia de pasto y árboles haciendo un gran circulo, para todos era el lugar perfecto, así que entre todos bajaron las cosas y antes que nada pusieron el campamento

Ya una vez todo listo almorzaron pues prácticamente no habían comido nada desde que salieran de Tomoeda y desde luego los niños querían meterse a las albercas, pues había albercas de todos los tamaños, con toboganes y resbaladillas y todas de aguas calientitas

Desde luego que Sakura casi no se separaba de Syaoran pues se puede decir que todos iban en parejas y bueno ellos aunque eran solo "amigos" pues a la vez hacían pareja

Se metieron con los niños a las albercas chicas se columpiaron en cuerdas sobre las albercas, se divirtieron muchísimo había de todo… también había ríos para navegar en lancha y como llevaban de todo, hasta pelotas inflables todos se divirtieron muchísimo también al jugar volibol

Se subieron infinidad de veces en los toboganes, aunque los chiquitos solo los veían pues a ellos no les permitían tirarse por esos toboganes, pues todos eran muy pequeños

Comieron y después de un rato de reposo se subieron de nuevo a uno de los grandes toboganes, que a pesar que era negro y no se veía prácticamente nada cuando se aventaban ni en todo el trayecto y a Sakura le daba miedo pero como se tenía que aventar con Syaoran porque además se tenían que aventar en parejas pues se sentía extrañamente segura con él

No sabía por qué, pero estar en su compañía le gustaba y mucho

Se echaron 2 veces más, pero a la tercera resulto que la pareja que iba antes que ellos no se quitó rápido y al ellos caer golpearon a la pareja que al sentirse de nuevo bajo el agua, se levantaron rápido y en ese movimiento uno de ellos le pego a Sakura a un costado de la cara muy cerca del oído con su cabeza

En toda la confusión aparentemente no pasó nada grave ese tipo de albercas a donde llegan los toboganes llega a la cintura de las personas entonces solo se revuelcan un poco en el agua pero no pasa gran cosa

Siguieron aventándose aunque en otros toboganes… pero poco a poco Sakura dejo primero de correr, luego caminaba muy despacio cosa que llamo la atención de todos principalmente de Syaoran y poco a poco fue haciendo las cosas más lentas hasta que solo se sentó en una piedra que vio y se puso la mano debajo del oído

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –Syaoran acercándose a ella con alguno de los niños

- No se… me duele el oído… yo creo que si me lastime en la caída del tobogán –Sakura

- Si quieres nos vamos al campamento para que descanses un rato –Nadeshiko

- No… todos se están divirtiendo –Sakura

- No hay problema… yo la llevo –Syaoran

- Le das unas pastillas para el dolor que están en el botiquín… ¿si sabes donde esta verdad? –Ieran

- Si mamá… no se preocupen –Syaoran

Y rodeándola con un brazo y sujetando la mano que tenía en la cara Sakura Syaoran la encamino al campamento.

Iban caminando cuando a Sakura le llamo la atención el letrero de una cascada

- Mira… vamos a verla –Sakura

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Syaoran

- Si… solo es una pequeña molestia… solo la vemos y nos vamos al campamento –Sakura

- Está bien… por aquí está un camino para bajar –Syaoran viendo una bajada

Llegaron a la parte de debajo de la cascada que desembocaba en el rio… el rio era ancho profundo y helado, pero el agua de la cascada era calientita que invitaba a cualquiera a estar bajo ella, pero caía con mucha presión… pero vieron que varias persona pasaban a través de la cascada y había una cueva detrás y se animaron a entrar en la cueva

Parecía un baño sauna… había muchas piedras en las que uno se podía sentar y recibir el agua que caía por las paredes, había también varias personas, aunque algunas solo estaban un rato y se salían por que al estar en la cueva se sentía mucho calor, pero para estar un rato no había problema

De repente a Sakura le llamo la atención ver una pareja que estaba hasta el fondo de la cueva en un beso apasionado

- Parece que se la quiere comer a besos –dijo Syaoran al verlos

- Es verdad –sonrío Sakura al verlos en tan apasionada "posición"

La pareja estaba en traje de baño, él con un traje de baño parecido a un shorts y ella en un bikini que casi no tapaba mucho, aunque el chico la tenía abrazando de tal manera que no se veía mucho de ella

Pero a Sakura le llamaba mucho la atención ese chico… solo lo veía de espalda… pero como le recordaba a Eriol… no por que algún día lo hubiera visto en traje de baño, nunca lo había visto así… pero su tipo de cuerpo el color de su cabello, claro no podía ser él… le había dicho que tenía que ir con unos parientes, ¿que tenía que estar haciendo ahí?… y con otra chica… además a ella nunca le había besado así… solo debía de tratarse de alguien parecido, muy parecido, pero no él

Syaoran también los veía… no lo podía creer, no sabía que hacer… no podía creer que Eriol fuera capaz de traicionar así a Sakura… debía ser una persona muy pero muy parecida… pero no… eran idénticos

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya Sakura? no te vaya a hacer daño tanto calor al dolor que tienes –Syaoran levantándose de la piedra donde se encontraba y tomando la mano de Sakura, tratando de distraerla de lo que estaban viendo

Al escuchar ese nombre el joven dejo de besar a la chica y volteo a ver en dirección de la voz, esa voz que le caía tan mal y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sakura y Syaoran observándolo

- Sakura… no es lo que crees que es –Eriol soltando a la chica

- Hasta aquí –solo dijo Sakura levantándose de la piedra donde estaba y caminando asía la catarata

Syaoran la tomo de la cintura de inmediato y se encaminaron juntos a la salida

- Suelta a mi novia –grito Eriol

- ¿Tu novia?, creo que te acaba de terminar –Syaoran viéndolo enojado con ganas de darle un buen golpe por engañarla de esa forma, pero primero estaba Sakura la tenía que sacar de ahí de inmediato

- ¿TTUUU NOVIA? –Se escuchó el grito de la chica que Eriol estaba besando –Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE SOY YO… ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

- ¿TU? –Eriol sin saber que hacer… si seguir a Sakura o explicarle a la chica que estaba a su lado que pasaba

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos y espero que hayan tenido una navidad bonita y que tengan un 2009 estupendo

Ya 2009 quién lo diría ya tengo algunos años escribiendo ni yo me lo creo, pero bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo, yo pensé que este iba a ser el último, pero no… espero el próximo si lo sea, me siento extraña porque ya voy a terminar con esta historia, ya se tengo pensada otra desde hace dos años y medio, y que ya es hora que la empiece a escribir

Espero sus comentarios ya saben aquí abajo pueden dejar sus comentarios y de nuevo Feliz Año 2009

Este capítulo es de Regalo de reyes aunque lo empecé desde el año pasado

04-Enero-2009

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	16. Chapter 16

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 16

Comentario para todos los que esperan que Sakura se haga novia de Syaoran pues no Syaoran ya no quiere que sean novios ¿Qué querrá?

De repente a Sakura le llamo la atención ver una pareja que estaba hasta el fondo de la cueva en un beso apasionado

- Parece que se la quiere comer a besos –dijo Syaoran al verlos

- Es verdad –sonrío Sakura al verlos en tan apasionada "posición"

La pareja estaba en traje de baño, él con un traje de baño parecido a un shorts y ella en un bikini que casi no tapaba mucho, aunque el chico la tenía abrazando de tal manera que no se veía mucho de ella

Pero a Sakura le llamaba mucho la atención ese chico… solo lo veía de espalda… pero como le recordaba a Eriol… no por que algún día lo hubiera visto en traje de baño, nunca lo había visto así… pero su tipo de cuerpo, el color de su cabello, claro no podía ser él… le había dicho que tenía que ir con unos parientes, ¿que tenía que estar haciendo ahí?… y con otra chica… además a ella nunca le había besado así… solo debía de tratarse de alguien parecido, muy parecido, pero no él

Syaoran también los veía… no lo podía creer, no sabía que hacer… no podía creer que Eriol fuera capaz de traicionar así a Sakura… debía ser una persona muy pero muy parecida… pero no… eran idénticos

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya Sakura? no te vaya a ser daño tanto calor al dolor que tienes –Syaoran levantándose de la piedra donde se encontraba y tomando la mano de Sakura, tratando de distraerla de lo que estaban viendo

Al escuchar ese nombre el joven dejo de besar a la chica y volteo a ver en dirección de la voz, esa voz que le caía tan mal y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sakura y Syaoran observándolo

- Sakura… no es lo que crees que es –Eriol soltando a la chica

- Hasta aquí –solo dijo Sakura levantándose de la piedra donde estaba y caminando asía la catarata

Syaoran la tomo de la cintura de inmediato y se encaminaron juntos a la salida

- Suelta a mi novia –grito Eriol

- ¿Tu novia?, creo que te acaba de terminar –Syaoran

Viéndolo enojado con ganas de darle un buen golpe por engañarla de esa forma, pero primero estaba Sakura la tenía que sacar de ahí de inmediato

- ¿TTUUU NOVIA? –Se escuchó el grito de la chica que Eriol estaba besando –Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE SOY YO… ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

- ¿TU? –Eriol sin saber que hacer si seguir a Sakura o explicarle a la chica que estaba a su lado que pasaba

- QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES ESA CHICA… ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ES TÚ NOVIA… COMO TE ATREVEZ –Noemí

- No es lo que parece –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece?... acabas de decirle a ese joven que soltara a tu novia… y me acabas de pedir a mí que fuera tu novia… estás loco… y sabes… hasta aquí llegamos –Noemí dándole una fuerte cachetada y encaminándose a la salida por la catarata

Eriol solo se sobaba tenía que ir tras Sakura, inventarle algo… ella siempre le creía cuando le hablaba bonito y le decía de sus otras conquistas que solo estaba probando para no cometer ningún error para cuando fueran novios, o de terminar con algún novio que desde luego no le gustaba a él, no debía estar muy lejos y así también salió de la catarata

La busco por las albercas pero no la encontró

Estaba desesperado, vio de lejos a los papás de Sakura pero no los reconoció nunca se había fijado mucho en ellos

Fue a los vestidores… pero era tan grande el lugar que había mínimo como tres vestidores… más los vestidores individuales… la busco por todos lados

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, no podía darse por vencido la tenía que encontrar

Fue a buscar entre sus cosas su teléfono celular para llamarle

Mmm había olvidado que en ese lugar no hay señal

¿Pero en donde podían estar?

En realidad lo que le preocupaba era que Sakura estaba con Syaoran

Estaba seguro que si hablaba con Sakura la podía convencer que era un error… una tontería de su parte… pero con Syaoran a su lado… tenía pocas esperanzas y ya no sabía dónde buscarla

- Oye Eriol… donde te has metido… ya nos vamos… todos te hemos estado buscando –primo de Eriol

- ¿Ya nos vamos? –Eriol

- Nuestras casas están retiradas… vamos a llegar noche… oye… ¿te paso algo? Te vez raro –primo

- Tuve un contratiempo en la cascada –solo dijo Eriol

- De seguro te quisiste propasar con tu última conquista y te cacheteo –sonrío su primo

- ¿Cómo crees? –Eriol presumiendo que no pasaba nada

- Pero tienes la marca en la cara aun de una mano –el primo revolcándose de la risa

- No me paso nada –Eriol encaminándose a un vestidor con sus cosas para cambiarse

¿Dónde se pudieron ir?

Qué bueno que no se le ocurrió buscarlos en el área de campamentos

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron al campamento, Syaoran sin saber que decirle o que hacer, le dio la pastilla para el dolor y la recostó en la lancha inflable que habían usado antes, cerro todas las puertas de mosquitero para que no les molestaran los mosquitos, pero a la vez ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

(Si saben cómo son los comedores de campamento, son sombras de telas generalmente de nailon y sus paredes son de mosquiteros pero no tienen paredes como las tiendas de campaña, en donde se mete uno y si la cierras ya nadie te ve y tampoco tienen piso pero se puede descansar, jugar juegos de mesa o platicar sin necesidad de ser molestados por los insectos del lugar y desde luego ofrece una sombra para comer)

Syaoran se acostó al lado de ella y con un brazo acuno a Sakura para tratar de relajarla por el dolor que tenía, o más bien los dolores que tenía, no sabía que hacer

- Sabes… me siento muy bien –de repente dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Perdón –Syaoran sorprendido

- Que me siento muy bien al terminar mi noviazgo con Eriol siento como que se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima… he notado a Eriol raro con migo últimamente… que solo me toca porque tú estás cerca… pero nada más cuando tú te acercas… si no me trata con bastante indiferencia –Sakura

- Mmm –Syaoran escuchando lo que Sakura dice

- Sabes… siempre pensé que al yo hacerme novia de Eriol… tendría el amor que tienen mis papás… pero sabes… creo que me equivoque –Sakura

- No siempre el amor esta en donde tú crees que esta… y a la vez puede estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas –Syaoran pensativo

- Sabes… me siento tan bien estando en tus brazos –Sakura

- No se lo vallas a decir a Eriol… por que no sé de qué cosa es capaz… y no quiero que te haga daño –Syaoran

- Después de lo que acabamos de ver… no quiero saber nada de él además que ya pensaba terminar con él –Sakura

- ¿En serio? ¿estas segura? –Syaoran

- Si… aunque no pensaba encontrármelo y con alguien más –Sakura

- Trata de olvidarlo… es una persona que no te ama lo suficiente como para no buscarse otras aventuras –Syaoran

- En realidad… no me ama… solo jugaba con migo –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Sakura

- Depende –Syaoran

- Enserio… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Sakura

- Hazla… bien puedo o no contestarte –Syaoran

- Syaoran… estoy hablando en serio –Sakura

- Yo también –Syaoran

- Ya enserio… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Y me la contestas –Sakura bajando la vista a sus manos haciendo un pequeño puchero

- Esta bien… pero quita esa carita –Syaoran

- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que discutieron Eriol y tu afuera de mi casa? y después me dijo Eriol que me apostaste, te reclame y me dijiste que tú nunca harías algo así que fue Eriol quien aposto –Syaoran

- Aja –Syaoran

- ¿Quién dijo la verdad? –Sakura

- No sé qué quieres que diga pues todo lo que diga en contra de Eriol desafortunadamente no lo crees, no sé por qué crees que todo lo que él dice es verdad… y lo que digo yo… bueno mentira… quizás porque estas enamorada de él y piensas que yo solo hablo mal de él para molestarte –Syaoran

- Después de lo que acabo de ver… ya no sé qué pensar… ¿él fue el que aposto verdad? –Sakura

Syaoran solo afirmo con la cabeza

- En verdad el amor es ciego… como no me di cuenta de eso yo pensé que él me amaba como yo a él –Sakura

- Y ahora que sientes –Syaoran

- Que he cometido un gran error al hacerme novia de Eriol y no tu novia –Sakura triste

Syaoran se quedó como piedra al escuchar eso

¿Ella estaba pensando en él para novio?

En él… no en Eriol…

Se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error al hacerse novia de Eriol

Era a él a quien quería para novio, no sabía bien que hacer, quería abrazarla, darle un gran beso, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y ayudarla en su dolor que debía estar sintiendo por encontrar a Eriol en esa situación

Solo apretó la mano en el brazo con que la tenía apretada a él pues no sabía que hacer

- Sakura… es verdad lo que dices… Eriol va a tratar de convencerte que todo fue un error… que tú eres el amor de su vida –Syaoran

- Sabes… casi casi desde que nos hicimos novios note que él solo me besaba o me abrazaba cuando tu llegabas… como mostrando que yo era de él –Sakura

- La apuesta la había ganado él –Syaoran

Sakura se le quedo viendo

- Yo no acepte la apuesta… le dije que tú eras una persona muy valiosa como para jugar con tigo pero él la continuo –Syaoran

- Ya veo –Sakura pensativa

- A decir verdad yo ya me iba a regresar a mi casa cuando se hicieron novios… cuando fuiste a verme –Syaoran

- Tus abuelos me dijeron que tenías un problema y que te tenías que ir –Sakura

- Mi problema eras tú… te había perdido… por eso me iba a ir –Syaoran

- ¿Te ibas a ir por mi culpa? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si… él te había ganado… yo sobraba en tu vida… ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?… tengo muchas cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en algo que creí era un "problema perdido" –Syaoran

- Yo… ¿Un problema perdido? y entonces ¿Por qué no te fuiste? –Sakura molesta

- En realidad solo estaba esperando a que llegara el tiempo del vuelo… uno no puede llegar y pedir un pasaje en el próximo vuelo… todo está lleno de antemano y hay que esperar a que allá un lugar… una cancelación o algo… por eso no me fui –Syaoran

- Pero después de eso te quedaste ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Por el dulce de momilli que me compraste –Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿El dulce? –Sakura viéndolo intrigada

- ¿Cuándo compraste el dulce Sakura? lo dijiste ese día –Syaoran

- La tarde que nos hicimos novios Eriol y yo… íbamos caminando los vi y me acorde que me habías dicho que no los habías probado –Sakura

- Por eso Sakura… por eso me quede… sabía que lo que había entre Eriol y tu era solo pasajero… porque él día que se hicieron novios y se supone no debes pensar en nadie más que en tu "novio"… en todo lo felices que son… de que supuestamente estabas con el amor de tu vida… con la persona que llevabas años soñando ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? pensaste en mi… ese comentario fue el que me mantuvo a tu lado y alerto a Eriol –Syaoran

- Por eso cada vez que te acercabas Eriol me abrazaba o me besaba –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Sakura

Cerrando los puños y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho a Syaoran

- Porque tú no me creías… pero yo sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar y mírate ahora en donde estas –Syaoran sonriendo

La rodeo con su otro brazo y la beso

La apretó contra él en un abrazo muy fuerte y Sakura solo se dejó besar, se sentía en las nubes, se sentía protegida, sus brazos en medio de los dos… no los podía sacar pero que bien se sentía en ese momento, en esos brazos que la apretaban con firmeza en ese momento y en ese beso

Después de un rato y por falta de aire se separaron y se vieron a los ojos

Esos ojos que tanto les gustaban, los de él cafés claros y profundos, los de ella… pues en este momento se veían de un verde claro hermoso y con un circulo café rodeando el iris

Se sentían felices… se olvidaron de Eriol y de todo lo que les había hecho

Sakura no lo podía creer… todo el tiempo que perdieron por pensar que Eriol era el amor de su vida, pero ninguno de los besos o los abrazos que le dio, fueron como el beso que Syaoran le acababa de dar y el abrazo en el que ella estaba, si en el que ella estaba porque aún no podía sacar los brazos para abrazarlo

- ¿Y esto significa que quieres que sea tu novia? –Sakura pregunto coquetamente viendo a los ojos tan cercanos de Syaoran

- No Sakura… no quiero que seas mi novia –Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura empujando fuerte sus brazos para soltarse de Syaoran

- No Sakura… yo no quiero que seas simplemente mi novia… yo quiero que seas "MI ESPOSA" –Syaoran sonriéndole tiernamente y a las vez con burla de la cara de sorpresa que puso Sakura

- Pero… solo somos estudiantes… desde luego que me gustaría… pero ¿Por qué no nos esperamos a que terminemos de estudiar? y entonces ya pensamos en una boda… nos faltan varios años… no es justo tirar todos los años que ya llevamos estudiados –Sakura sorprendida

- Sakura ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –Syaoran

- Si… me encantaría… pero no… solo somos estudiantes… no tiene nada que ver que mi mamá se casara a los 16… bueno… yo ya rebase esa edad por varios años… pero somos estudiantes –Sakura sin saber bien que contestar

- Olvídate de todo lo demás Sakura… te casarías con migo ¿con todos mis defectos y lo chaparro que soy? –Syaoran

- Tú no eres chaparro –Sakura viéndolo molesta

- Tú eres más alta que yo –Syaoran

- Eso no me importa –Sakura

- Contesta… ¿te casarías con migo? –Syaoran

- Si… no… si me casaría con tigo… pero… no me gustaría ser una carga para nadie -Syaoran

- Sakura contesta solo si o no –Syaoran

- Siiii –Sakura sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

En ese momento Syaoran la volvió a besar por un largo rato se estuvieron besando hasta que de nuevo les falto aire por el beso

Y ella estaba muy sonrojada

"¿Qué cosas la hacía sentir?"

Syaoran se sentía feliz no podía creer que Sakura por fin era suya

- Te tengo que decir algo Sakura –Syaoran

Sin soltarla se sentía tan bien teniéndola en sus brazos

- Que nos van a mantener tus papás –Sakura burlona

- Se podría decir que si… pero no… yo ya acabe la escuela hace dos años y trabajo -Syaoran

- ¿Dos años? y entonces ¿Por qué te volviste a inscribir? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no habías acabada de estudiar? –Sakura viéndolo intrigada

- Por ti Sakura… quería conocerte más… quería saber más de ti… si en verdad valías la pena… en el mundo en donde yo me muevo normalmente todos mis amigos se acercan a mí por mi dinero… por mi falta de estatura las mujeres me ignoraban –Syaoran

- ¿Tu falta de estatura?... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –Sakura

- Sakura tu eres más alta que yo… es más tú también te burlaste de mi –Syaoran

- Pero no fue al propósito… fueron cosas de Eriol… que ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo –Sakura

- A sí… ¿y según tu porque lo hizo? –Syaoran

- Porque creo que ya se había dado cuenta que ya no me fijaba en él como antes… pues tú apareciste en mi vida… ¿aunque no sé por qué me dabas miedo? –Sakura

- Sabes… la primera vez que fuimos a cenar y sacaste dinero para ayudarme a pagar… en ese momento yo quise hacerte mi novia… pero como estabas nerviosa por lo de tu amigo que tuvo no sé cuántas novias… por eso no te lo pedí… aunque por lo que veo… Eriol también le gustaba tener varias novias al mismo tiempo –Syaoran

- Si… ¿desde entonces? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si… ese detalle me sorprendió… lo mismo que hicieron cuando lo de la reunión… que "supuestamente teníamos que pagar todo" fue idea tuya ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Pues si… es que a pesar que no tenían que pagar nada… al momento se siente horrible… y como todos pasamos por eso… no se nos hizo justo que pasaron ustedes siendo tan pocos por ese susto… por eso juntamos el dinero para que no se sintieran solos y sin saber que hacer –Sakura

Syaoran la volvió a besar apasionadamente la tenía entre sus brazos se sentía tan feliz

- Por cierto… ¿Qué clase de tarjeta de crédito le diste al mesero? Eriol la quiso tomar pero el mesero no se lo permitió dijo que no quería tener algún problema si le pasaba algo a la tarjeta –Sakura viéndolo a los ojos muy intrigada

- Una igual a la que te voy a dar cuando nos cacemos –Syaoran

- No habíamos quedado en que nos íbamos a esperar a que termináramos de estudiar… a perdón que tú ya terminaste –Sakura

- Sakura… tengo dos años que termine la escuela… soy una especie de genio… y desde luego ya trabajo y te puedo mantener sin ningún problema –Syaoran

- Por eso los maestros están felices con tus notas… ya todo lo sabes… eso es trampa –Sakura haciendo pucheros

- No amor… se puede decir que si… ya lo sé… pero lo del lápiz se me ocurrió en ese momento… y ya vez lo que dijo el maestro… eso no te lo enseñan en clase… yo no lo invente, ni le dije que dijera lo que dijo –Syaoran

- Bueno… ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con tus amigos? –Sakura

- Que la mayoría de ellos salen con migo por mi dinero –Syaoran

- ¿Tu dinero? –Sakura

- Si… Sakura… soy el hijo del dueño de la principal cadena de supermercados en el continente y su principal heredero –Syaoran

- ¿Tu papá es el dueño? el señor que se está aventando en los toboganes con mi papá… es el dueño de la principal cadena de supermercados del continente… ¿pero eso quiere decir… quiere decir… que eres multimillonario? –Sakura muchísimo muy sorprendida sin saber que hacer

- Si Sakura… y tú eres la persona indicada para ser mi esposa… la verdad me sorprendiste cuando quisiste pagar la cuenta, cuando me quisiste ayudar en el pago de la cuenta y también el que no sabías quienes somos –Syaoran

- Entonces tus abuelos… ¿Por qué trabajan? –Sakura muy sería

- Hay gente que le gusta trabajar… si les niegas sus actividades a las que están acostumbradas… bueno quizás se dejen morir… la mueblería no representa tanto trabajo por eso es que les permitimos que trabajen ahí… pero si ellos quisieran podrían viajar al rededor del mundo sin necesidad más que de gastar dinero… y para nada nos afectarían sus gastos –Syaoran

- Pero Syaoran… debe de haber muchas mujeres de tu clase que quieran casarse con tigo –Sakura

- Si las hay… pero solo cuando se enteran de mi dinero… por eso me fije en ti Sakura… eres diferente a las mujeres que me rodean… de no ser por mis hermanas y mi mamá… las mujeres no valen la pena –Syaoran

- Oye –Sakura empujando de nuevo sus brazos que aun los tiene entre los dos

- Sakura… tú me enseñaste que hay mujeres que balen la pena… que no se interesan en alguien por su dinero… sino por lo que son… y yo quiero a esa mujer a mi lado… bueno ya te tengo… ya me dijiste que si te querías casar con migo –Syaoran

- Pero eso fue antes de saber que eras millonario… ahora ya no quiero voy a gastarme todo tu dinero si insistes –Sakura

- No me interesa lo que pienses ahora del dinero Sakura… si quieres terminar con toda la fortuna de la familia… no te preocupes… yo trabajare muy duro para que te cueste trabajo terminar con ella… pero de una cosa estoy seguro… no te me escapas… ya eres mi prometida… y vas a ser la futura señora Li –Syaoran

Volviendo a besar ahora apasionadamente a Sakura, en pequeñas pausas para tomar aire le decía pequeñas frases como

- "Ya eres mía"

- "No te me vas a escapar"

- "Eres el tesoro más grande del mundo"

- "Hagas lo que hagas no permitiré que te alejes de mi"

Y un sin fin de pequeñas oraciones que tenían en sueños a Sakura

No lo podía creer, siempre pensó que Eriol era el amor de su vida y ahora se daba cuenta que el amor siempre la ronda y ella sin darse cuenta, que bueno que Syaoran si se dio cuenta de eso, si no se hubiera arrepentido de que Syaoran se fuera o quizás nunca se hubiera enterado pero tampoco nunca iba a descubrir el amor verdadero… por algo suceden las cosas

Y en ese apasionado beso estaban cuando todos regresaron a las tiendas de campaña pues estaban preocupados por cómo estaba Sakura

Pero Ho sorpresa… cuando llegaron y se encontraron a los jóvenes envueltos en un apasionado beso dentro de la lancha inflable

- ejem ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo? –Sr. Li

Mientras todos los demás los veían con ojos sorprendidos

CONTINUARA:

Estoy picada escribiendo… pensé que este iba a ser el último capítulo… pero sigo y sigo escribiendo, espero les guste y ahora sí creo que solo falta un capítulo más y termino, y espero tenerlo pronto, me estoy dando mis ratos para poder escribir

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron tarjetas de navidad y año nuevo, y por todos sus comentarios me encantan

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	17. Chapter 17

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos, este no es un capitulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo solo es para hacerles unas preguntas, ya tenemos a nuestra pareja estrella, pero mi duda es:

¿Con quién quieren que deje a Tomoyo?

¿Con Eriol? O

¿Con alguien más?

O hago dos finales para Eriol uno donde quede con Tomoyo y otro donde quede solo… bueno por el momento es todo espero sus comentarios

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 17 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	18. Chapter 18

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No lo puedo creer, termine este capítulo anoche, lo tengo que corregir desde luego, me pare temprano para empezar a corregirlo y o sorpresa, la computadora no quería encender... pensé que toda la información la había perdido... ya me paso cuando se quemó mi otra compu, no tengo ni idea porque me pasan estas cosas, me marcaba error cuando aparecía algunos datos pero la mayoría de los intentos nada... o sea ya es el último capítulo, porque me pasan cosas raras, después de más de 15 intentos por que encendiera y ya casi darme por vencida, encendió, olvídense de faltas de ortografía, de errores al subirse en internet... por lo menos ya tengo el capítulo aquí... también voy a subir el otro capítulo de la nueva historia no sea que también se pueda perder... ¿por qué me pasa esto?

Y saludos a la chica que también me dice que le pasan cosas raras en la compu.

Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones

Besos después del susto Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Por mayoría de votos: mmm hay un empate 7 que Eriol quede solo y 7 que quede con Tomoyo y tres indecisiones o los dos finales, voy a hacer una combinación espero les guste

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

17

- Sakura… tú me enseñaste que hay mujeres que valen la pena… que no se interesan en alguien por su dinero… sino por lo que son… y yo quiero a esa mujer a mi lado… bueno ya te tengo… ya me dijiste que si te querías casar con migo –Syaoran

- Pero eso fue antes de saber que eras millonario… ahora ya no quiero voy a gastarme todo tu dinero si insistes –Sakura

- No me interesa lo que pienses ahora del dinero Sakura… si quieres terminar con toda la fortuna de la familia… no te preocupes… yo trabajare muy duro para que te cueste trabajo terminar con ella… pero de una cosa estoy seguro… no te me escapas… ya eres mi prometida… y vas a ser la futura señora Li –Syaoran

Volviendo a besarla de nuevo apasionadamente a Sakura, en pequeñas pausas para tomar aire le decía pequeñas frases como

- "Ya eres mía"

- "No te me vas a escapar"

- "Eres el tesoro más grande del mundo"

- "Hagas lo que hagas no permitiré que te alejes de mi"

Y un sin fin de pequeñas oraciones que tenían en sueños a Sakura

No lo podía creer, siempre pensó que Eriol era el amor de su vida

Y ahora se daba cuenta que el amor siempre la ronda y ella sin darse cuenta

Qué bueno que Syaoran si se dio cuenta de eso

Si no Sakura se hubiera arrepentido que Syaoran se fuera o quizás nunca se hubiera enterado, pero tampoco nunca iba a descubrir el amor verdadero

Por algo suceden las cosas

Y en ese apasionado beso estaban cuando todos regresaron a las tiendas de campaña pues estaban preocupados por cómo estaba Sakura

Pero Ho sorpresa… cuando llegaron y se encontraron a los jóvenes envueltos en un apasionado beso dentro de la lancha inflable

- ejem ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo? –Sr. Li

Mientras todos los demás los veían con ojos sorprendidos

Syaoran solo separo la cabeza de Sakura para ver a su padre y contestar:

- Pues si… si interrumpen algo –Syaoran

Sakura aun en brazos de Syaoran con sus brazos entre los dos se puso roja a más no poder

- Interrumpen el besó de la aceptación de matrimonio que Sakura me acaba de dar –Syaoran

- ¡¿En serio?! –fue el grito de las 4 hermanas Li quienes levantaron a Sakura de la lancha para abrazarla y felicitarla desde luego zafándola de los brazos de su hermano

- Tranquilas… tranquilas chicas… tengan cuidado… no la vayan a espantar –Sr. Li tratando de alejar a sus hijas de una sorprendida Sakura

- Hace un rato vimos al joven Eriol por las albercas… ¿tiene algo que ver con esto? –Fujitaka

- Pues si papá… también nosotros nos lo encontramos… claro que acompañado por una chica… y bueno… terminamos –Sakura roja a más no poder de nuevo

- Gracias a Dios –Nadeshiko

- ¿Perdón mamá? –Sakura

- Perdóname hija… tenías muchos años según tu enamorada de ese joven… pero a mí no me agrado nada la idea, cuando se hicieron novios… ese joven no era para ti… y le pedía a Dios que te hiciera entender eso… en cambió este joven me cae muy bien -Nadeshiko sonriendo

- Si… a cualquiera le caen bien los millonarios –Sakura sarcásticamente

- ¿Millonarios? –Nadeshiko y Fujitaka

- Lo siento señorita Kinomoto… tu aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio antes de saber que éramos millonarios así que ahora te aguantas –Syaoran volviendo a abrazar a Sakura ahora de pie

- A sí… ahora te aguantas –las hermanas Li de acuerdo con su hermano

- ¿Millonarios? –volvieron a preguntar los señores Kinomoto

- Si… somos los dueños de la principal cadena de supermercados del continente -Abuelo Li

- Eso cambia las cosas –Fujitaka

- ¿Verdad que si papá? –Sakura

Sintiéndose apoyada por su padre tratándose de soltarse de los brazos de Syaoran para ir junto a su padre aunque sin lograrlo

- Desde luego que cambia las cosas… pues ahora mi hijo se casa por amor con una mujer que también lo ama por lo que es él… y no por su dinero… y eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar a todos… ahora… hay que pensar en la fecha de la boda –Sr. Li

- ¡MAÑANA! –gritaron los niños

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –Sakura

- Si mañana –gritaron a coro las hermanas Li los jóvenes solo sonreían al ver el alboroto y dos de ellos recordando también cuando se habían casado

- No hijas… su hermano solo se va a casar una vez… así que no hay que precipitarse –Ieran Li

- Eso es correcto… me parece que el sábado que viene es una fecha adecuada ¿no están ustedes de acuerdo? –Sr. Li

- ¿Nosotros?... yo creo que hay que pensarlo un poco más –Fujitaka

- ¿Pensarlo? todos sabemos que los chicos se aman… se les nota a leguas… aun aunque se suponía que ella tenía novio –Abuelo Li

- En eso tienen razón –Nadeshiko

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Si amor… todos saben que me amas con todo tu corazón aunque tú no lo querías aceptar ¿por qué no sellar lo evidente? –Syaoran abrazando más fuerte a Sakura y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Pero… ¿y la escuela? –Sakura sin saber que hacer

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la escuela en que nos casemos? –Syaoran

- Que yo estoy estudiando y me gustaría terminar –Sakura

- Desde luego que a mí también me gustaría que terminaras, podemos vivir en donde quieras… aquí donde está la escuela en donde vas o en cualquier otra escuela… yo puedo vivir en cualquier parte en donde haya sucursales de las tiendas y eso abarca todo el continente… así que no tienes pretextos para suspender tus estudios… si por el momento suspendemos este semestre puedes retomar el que sigue… no hay problema… pero que nos casamos nos casamos señorita Kinomoto –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa sonrojando a Sakura de nuevo

- Pero para el sábado es muy pronto –Sakura

- Bueno ahí si podemos usar la influencia que tiene el dinero, será la boda del año y desde luego hay que avisar a todo el mundo del compromiso para que vengan y desde luego hay que dar aviso a la prensa… mi hijo solo se casa una vez… así que la boda va a ser en grande –Sr. Li

- Sisisisisi –gritaron las jóvenes junto con los niños

- ¿Nos tendremos que ir hoy para empezar con los preparativos? –Nadeshiko

- No… es tarde… y por lo menos hay que pasar una noche de campamento… mañana nadamos un rato en la mañana y a medio día nos regresamos para empezar con los preparativos… desde luego cuando algún teléfono celular tenga señal me avisan para hablar a Wein para que empiece a hablar con la gente experta en bodas y que nos esperen en casa ya con todo listo para que escojan lo mejor para celebrar una boda, vestido, iglesia y todo lo demás… desde luego lugares para una luna de miel estupenda –Sr. Li

- Sisisisisisisi –todos alborotados con la noticia de la próxima boda ya envueltos en planes

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Por parte de Eriol, todo el camino de regreso a casa de sus primos solo vigilaba su teléfono celular, en el momento que tubo señal, marco al teléfono de Sakura pero le decían que estaba fuera de área

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus primos, todos por más que trataban de animarlo no lo sacaban de su enojo… enojo con él mismo

Tenía que haber cuidado mucho a Sakura

Claro que quien se iba a imaginar encontrársela en aquel lugar y dentro de la cueva de la cascada por más no estaban a la vista, pero estaba furioso porque

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

Y con Li… ¿Por qué con Li?

Sakura le iba a tener que dar alguna buena explicación de que hacía con Li

Cuando ya era de noche y se fueron a dormir su primo empezó a sacar unas revistas de economía porque tenía que hacer una tarea y como todo el día estuvieron fuera y a lo mejor mañana también harían algo solo le quedaba la noche para hacerla

- ¿Vas a hacer tarea? Primo –Eriol

- Algunos nos cuesta más trabajo la escuela y si tenemos que hacer tarea –primo

- Si quieres te ayudo… tengo que pensar en otras cosas –Eriol

Acercándose al escritorio de su primo tomando una de las revistas que estaban hasta encima y viendo en la portada una foto familiar en donde aparecía alguien quien le conocía muy bien aunque en la foto tenía com años menos

- ¿Quién es él? –dijo Eriol señalando a Syaoran

- Son la familia Li… son los dueños de la cadena de supermercados más grande del continente… de ellos es mi tarea –primo

- ¿Los dueños? eso quiere decir ¿que son ricos? –Eriol

- Para nada primo… son millonarios… que digo millonarios… son multimillonarios… y sabías tu que empezaron con una pequeña mueblería que por cierto esta en Tomoeda en donde vives –primo

- ¿Él es estudiante? –Eriol señalando la foto de Syaoran

- ¿Él? Él es un niño genio… para variar además de ser multimillonario, es un genio… sabías que termino la universidad en 2 años y medio… y eso que sus padres no le permitieron saltarse ningún año de escuela… desde chico los profesores lo querían adelantar por su facilidad para aprender las cosas… pero sus padres no quisieron… nunca lo quisieron presionar… pero cuando entro a la universidad demostró tanta facilidad y ahí ya no tenían mando sus padres y pues termino antes, ¿sabías que ya trabaja y que su padre siempre le está inventando asuntos para que no trabaje y disfrute un poco más de su juventud? –primo

- ¿Cómo? –Eriol

- Si mira este es el número de hace dos meses… en el dicen que su abuelo se lastimo y su nieto fue a cuidarlo –el primo

Enseñándole una foto del abuelo Li en cama y una foto de Syaoran como está ahora… en un pequeño recuadro

Pero algo llamo la atención de Eriol, en la foto del abuelo Li… también aparece la abuela Li y Sakura a un lado de la cama

- Sakura –solo dijo Eriol

- ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura? –pregunto el primo

- Ella… ella es Sakura… es mi novia y está siendo engañada por este patán –Eriol

- ¿Tu novia conoce a los Li? preséntamela… me gustaría que me platicara como son ellos… que hicieron para tener el éxito que tienen –Primo

- Ni lo sueñes… ese tal Li es un patán y se está aprovechando de la inocencia de los demás –Eriol

- ¿Lo conoces? –primo

- Si… y no es nada de lo que dices… o quizás si es un genio y se quiere aprovechar de mi Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Lo conoces y no sabías quién es? –primo

- Estudio administración y no economía –fue la respuesta de Eriol pues las revistas que tenían eran de economía

Desde luego que se puso casi como loco al comprender que podía perder ahora si a Sakura, tenía que hacer algo

Y empezó a mandarle mensajes a su celular se sentía raro

Casi nunca le había mandado mensajes a Sakura

Cuando andaba de novio con otras chicas siempre le mandaba mensajes

Tal vez para saber que estaban haciendo aunque con Sakura bueno iban juntos en el mismo salón y pues todo el tiempo que estaban juntos procuraba no separarse de Sakura

Bueno a decir verdad solo en las clases que tomaban con Syaoran pero nunca le mandaba mensajes en la tarde que no la veía

Nunca le había preocupado que hacía en las tardes

Por Dios… nunca había pensado en que hacia Sakura en las tardes

Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiera pensado

Cuidaba a Sakura todas las mañanas pero después que la llevaba de regreso al restaurante… nunca se preocupaba por Sakura… pero

¿Cómo fue posible que se le pasara ese detalle?

¡Eran vecinos!

Sakura y Syaoran eran vecinos

Desde luego que se tenían que ver y conociendo a Sakura

Él se había confiado por que al principio ella no lo quería ver y por eso se confío pero era Sakura y ella rara vez duraba mucho tiempo enojada con alguien

Era una de las cosas que a él le gustaba de Sakura, ella se molestaba con él por andar con alguien, pero rápido la encontentaba

¿Por qué no pensó que con Li iba a pasar lo mismo?

Cuantos errores había cometido y ahora se daba cuenta que Syaoran se estaba aprovechando de sus errores

Y se puso como loco a mandar mensajes escritos y dejar mensajes en el buzón de voz, hasta que se quedó sin crédito

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La noche fue muy especial para Sakura se sentía muy bien, todo el tiempo estuvo junto a Syaoran, él la consentía mucho, claro a la hora de dormir Sakura durmió con las hermanas solteras de Syaoran… bueno si se puede decir que durmió porque entre planes y preguntas casi ni durmieron

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al otro día como todos estaban tan emocionados con los planes de la boda que prácticamente desayunaron y prefirieron mejor regresar

En el momento que uno de los celulares empezó a registrar señales, el señor Li hablo por teléfono para que Wein tuviera todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran y empezar con los preparativos

En esa llamada estaba el señor Li cuando el celular de Sakura entro también en señal y el teléfono empezó a sonar indicándole mensajes recibidos y correos de voz

Sakura saco el teléfono y empezó a observar todos los mensajes que tenía Syaoran solo puso cara de molestia

- Va a tratar de convencerte –dijo Syaoran

- Está loco si cree que voy a hacerle caso –Sakura

En eso empieza a sonar el teléfono indicando llamada, Syaoran lo ve que indica que es llamada de Eriol

- Es él –solo dijo Syaoran

- Espera… contesto… futura señora de Li –dijo Sakura

- FUTURA ¿QUÉ? –se escuchó que Eriol grito

Syaoran toma el teléfono y dice:

- Ya escuchaste… así que deja de molestar a mi prometida –Syaoran abre la ventanilla y avienta el teléfono

- Oye… mi teléfono –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Papá dile a Wein que también vaya alguien con teléfonos celulares para Sakura por que el suyo se acaba de caer –Syaoran

- ¿Caer?... lo aventaste –Sakura viendo asía atrás del carro viendo como rebotaba su celular y después como pasaba un carro por encima… desde luego rompiendo el celular

- Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado hacer con Eriol… pero ya que no puedo –Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros

- Oye… bueno a mí también pero… era mi teléfono –Sakura empujándolo ligeramente

- Cuando lleguemos puedes escoger el que quieras –Syaoran

- Latoso –solo dijo Sakura

- ¿Me quieres? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si, si te quiero –solo contesto Sakura con un puchero

- SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII –se escuchó el grito en el auto

Bueno de las hermanas Li y los niños que empezaron a aplaudir y echar porras pues estaban todos escuchando la peculiar discusión que tenían que desde luego en ese espacio tan reducido pues no podían ignorar y aunque los niños ya se empezaban a poner nerviosos al escuchar el Sí, pues se pusieron contentos

Sakura se puso roja a más no poder, Syaoran solo río y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura

- Es tu futura familia –solo dijo Syaoran

- Me agradan –solo contesto Sakura

Así llegaron a casa de los abuelos Li y como ya lo había previsto el señor Li había de todo tipo de gente esperándolos, desde gente ofreciendo los mejores banquetes para bodas, salones, los más espectaculares vestidos de novias y trajes para novios, damas de compañía y pajes, y desde luego la prensa que no puede faltar en los grandes acontecimientos

El señor Li junto con sus "cuatro" yernos empezó a hablar por teléfono para avisar a todo el mundo de la celebración, informándoles que en uno o dos días les llegaban las invitaciones y el lugar en donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia y el banquete

Porque todos iban a tener que viajar a Japón para el evento pues la novia vivía en este país

Desde luego que en el noticiero de la noche se dio la gran noticia y se informó

Que a pesar que muchos podría decir que la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto es una total desconocida… todos están en un gran error… pues resulto ser amiga de la familia y la mejor prueba de eso fue que cuando sacaron la noticia que el abuelo Li se había lastimado ella estaba con él

Por lo consiguiente se empezó a especular que si ya tenían la boda en mente desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora se daba la noticia para que todas las admiradoras del joven Li no se lanzaran para quitárselo a la Señorita Kinomoto

Desde luego que fueron noticia de primera plana en muchos periódicos y fotos de la feliz pareja y de cuando salió con el abuelo Li se podían ver por diferentes partes

Todos en la escuela platicaban del gran evento y de lo que se decía y desde luego que no sabían bien que había pasado pues el viernes por la tarde según todos sabían Sakura era la novia de Eriol y ahora por todos lados se corría la gran noticia de que Sakura y Syaoran se casaban y para el próximo sábado "EL SABADO"

Desde luego que cuando llego Eriol pues todos querían hablar con él y preguntarle qué había pasado

Pero él no hablaba con nadie

Y estaba con un coraje… no podía creer que Sakura "Su Sakura" se fuera a casar con ese tal por cual… de seguro por su dinero… desde luego Syaoran era millonario… de seguro la había comprado, tenía que hacer algo

Cuando llegaron a la escuela pues todos querían conocer la gran noticia

Y Syaoran confirmo que efectivamente se iban a casar para el fin de semana y Sakura presumía su hermoso anillo de compromiso, claro algunos preguntaron qué había pasado porque según sabían el viernes era novia de Eriol

A lo que Sakura simplemente contesto

- Yo también creía eso… pero creo que Eriol lo olvido y lo encontramos con otra chica -Sakura

- Y pues termino con su relación y yo aproveche el momento –Syaoran sonriendo

- Pues claro… cualquiera con tu dinero puede tener lo que desea –Eriol

- No estás tú para saberlo ni yo para decírtelo… pero Sakura acepto mi proposición de matrimonio antes de Saber que era millonario… y si quieres más información… cuando se entero quería terminar con migo en ese momento… pero le demostré que ella me "AMA" independientemente de mi dinero… y desde hace mucho tiempo y que era tu novia solo porque pensaba que te amaba y gracias a ti… se dio cuenta que estaba en un error –Syaoran

- Pero ella me ama… siempre me amo –Eriol molesto

- Y yo también lo pensaba… pero un dulce de Momilli me hizo darme cuenta que ella siempre piensa en mí –Syaoran

- ¿Un dulce de Momilli? –pregunto Meiling

- Si… lo compre el día que nos hicimos novios Eriol y yo –Dijo tímidamente Sakura

- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver? –Yamasaki

- Que ¿cómo puede ser posible que pienses en otra persona precisamente el día que se supone es el más feliz para los recientes novios? Y eso Eriol lo sabías también y yo solo espere el momento adecuado –Syaoran

- Además que independientemente de eso… yo ya había pensado en que termináramos… que en realidad solo me engañaba al seguir con tigo… lo que vimos solo adelanto los acontecimientos y si… me arrepentí de haberme hecho tu novia y no la novia de él –Sakura abrazando a Syaoran

Eriol solo se le quedo viendo… que podía hacer… si él también lo sabía… desde que Li había llegado Sakura ya no se fijaba en él como antes… se les quedo viendo y se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Y desde luego que muchos o más bien todos aprobaban esa unión y comentaban que nunca habían estado de acuerdo cuando Eriol y Sakura se habían hecho novios

Desde luego que varias de los compañeros de Sakura como Meiling y compañeras de Syaoran como Rica, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Naoko, así como Yamasaki, y otros compañeros fueron Damas de Sakura y acompañantes de las Damas.

Hablaron con los maestros, esa semana iban a hacer todo lo posible para asistir… pero que en las tardes no contarán con ellos… y muchos de los compañeros pues todos tenían que ir a hacerse pruebas para la ropa que iban a llevar… y que iban a faltar durante 15 días después pues se iban de luna de miel… que si no se atrasaba mucho Sakura continuaba con la escuela pero si se retrasaba tendría que perder el semestre… haber que pasaba

Desde luego que toda la escuela fue invitada, para que Sakura no se sintiera extraña con tanta gente por el momento desconocida que iba a ir a la boda

Syaoran pensaba que iba a tener más problemas con Eriol pero cosa rara ya nos les dijo nada

El día de la boda llego y desde luego que fue el evento del momento, una boda preciosa, pero algo curioso paso y fue que algunos de los amigos de Syaoran que vivían en Hong Kong, también fueron acompañantes de algunas de las damas de compañía y algunas amigas de la familia fueron damas de acompañantes compañeros de los jóvenes

Y así varias parejas nuevas se formaron, entre ellas Tomoyo con el Joven Yue… nadie lo podía creer… se veían tan bien juntos

Cosa que molesto a Eriol… pero él no le dio tanta importancia porque después de que el lunes hablara con Sakura y Syaoran como por arte de magia había muchas chicas que querían andar con él y a decir verdad tenía ganas de tene novias al mismo tiempo, pero con lo que le acababa de pasar… prefirió solo tener una por el momento y si… a pesar de todo el escándalo que había hecho por Sakura ya estaba de novio con otra chica

A Tomoyo le agrado el joven Yue y más porque durante toda la misa y después la fiesta solo la podía ver a ella

Todos sabían que había mucha gente importante y desde luego que algunos de los amigos de Syaoran se fijaran en chicas tan comunes y corrientes como cualquiera de ellas, no lo podían creer… aunque la verdad… Sakura era tan común y corriente como cualquiera de ellas y Syaoran se había fijado en ella a pesar de todo lo que hizo Eriol para alejarlo de él

Era algo increíble… pero de ese evento surgieron muchas amistades y una de esas amistades fue la de Tomoyo con Yue

Como Yue al igual de algunos otros invitados se quedaron unos días en Japón, fueron varios chicos que se ofrecieron como guías de turistas y así todos obtuvieron direcciones de todos y empezaron a conocerse

Sakura y Syaoran fueron de luna de miel las playas del Caribe Mexicano, un sitio de ensueño… claro que estando de recién casados, de luna de miel con la persona que amas cualquier lugar es simplemente encantador

Cuando regresaron fueron a ver como seguían todos y si Sakura no se había retrasado mucho… aunque Syaoran hizo estudiar a Sakura durante la luna de miel pues él no quería que se fuera a retrasar en los estudios, claro que solo por ratos

Todo seguía más o menos igual solo una persona estaba muy cambiada y para sorpresa de los dos esa persona era Eriol

Eriol que se sentía el galán de galanes… ya no quería oír nada de que alguien quisiera ser novia de él y fue por el problema que hubo entre su nueva novia y otras chicas que quería ser sus novias pues en la discusión… ni siquiera se molestaron en que él las escuchara solo recordarlo le daba coraje:

Tres días antes:

- Oye ya quiero ser la novia de Eriol –decía una chica

- Pero tienes que esperarte… se supone que tengo que ser su novia por tres semanas… que fue el tiempo que Sakura fue su novia –novia

- Pero si estas ese tiempo de novia con él las demás no vamos que tener mucho oportunidad de ser también sus novias –una tercer chica

- Pues lo siento… se tienen que esperar a que cumpla las tres semanas –novia

- Si ya sabemos eso… y después terminar con él… ¿pero no funcionara si son solo unos días? –una cuarta chica

- Quien sabe… pero ya ven que varias de sus exnovias ahora tienen novios que las quieren mucho –una quinta chica

- Y ni hablar de Sakura… con el marido que se consiguió –tercera chica

- Pero Sakura fue su novia por tres semanas por eso hay que respetar si queremos tener a nuestro amor verdadero cuando terminemos con Eriol –novia de Eriol

Eriol solo veía sorprendido la discusión de las chicas

¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?

Si estaba entendiendo bien estaban diciendo que querían ser sus novias para encontrar a su amor verdadero después de terminar con él… o sea

¿Solo estaban jugando con él?

- Disculpen estoy presente… y por lo que oigo… quieren ser mis novias ¿para qué? -pregunto Eriol

- Como para que… pues para encontrar a nuestro amor verdadero –cuarta chica

- ¿Para encontrar a su amor verdadero? ¿Y yo no puedo ser su amor verdadero? –pregunto Eriol intrigado

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando todas las chicas que estaban ahí se soltaron a reír

- Claro que no… pero resulta que todas las chicas que han sido tus novias… pues ahora tienen novios que las quieren muchísimo –sexta chica

- Y la verdad todas queremos conocer a nuestro verdadero amor… como Sakura conoció a Syaoran y si eso significa tener que ser tu novia… pues nos hacemos tus novias… pero insisto Sakura duro con el tres semanas… así que a mí me falta más de una semana –novia

- Pero no se vale… es perder mucho tiempo –séptima chica

- Por eso insisto en que ya tiene que terminar con él –segunda chica

- Saben una cosa… hasta aquí llegue con su jueguito… en este momento terminamos… y no voy a tener otra novia mientras este en esta escuela –Eriol muy molesto

Alejándose de las chicas quienes protestaban porque todas querían ser sus novias, terminar con él y así conocer a su verdadero amor

Regresando al presente

Eriol ya no quería hablar prácticamente con nadie y aunque no le gustó la idea Tomoyo entraba en ese grupo pues esa mañana cuando se la encontró al llegar a la escuela:

- Hola Tomoyo… te acuerdas de mi –dijo Eriol acercándose a la chica

- Hola joven Eriol… claro que me acuerdo de ti… si eres famoso en toda la escuela… el galán de galanes –Tomoyo

- No te burles de mi… cometí un error y quiero tratar de corregirlo –Eriol

- Y como piensas que puedes corregir ese error –Tomoyo

- Tu eres una chica ejemplar en la escuela… y estaba pensando que si… que si… que si –Eriol sin saber cómo plantearle la pregunta sin que se molestara

- ¿Qué si qué? Joven Eriol –Tomoyo

- ¿Qué si quisieras ser mi novia? y así alejar a todas esas chicas que me están molestando –Eriol

- ¿En serio me está pidiendo que sea su novia? que emoción… que emisión… claro que si… sabe… me estoy escribiendo con un chico… Yue… es amigo del joven Syaoran… y ya que me hice su novia… eso quiere decir que Yue a lo mejor es mi amor verdadero –Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Eriol no lo podía creer, Tomoyo también tenía esa idea de él

¿Qué tontería había hecho?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, ni que todas las mujeres de la escuela ahora querían ser sus novias para encontrar a su amor verdadero… pensó que Tomoyo era diferente… pero parece ser que no… ella también estaba pensando en otro chico y quería ser su novia para ver si ese tal Yue era su amor verdadero

- Sabes… olvida que te lo pregunte –dijo Eriol

- Pero fuimos novios por unos segundos… ¿eso contara? –Tomoyo viendo a Eriol

- Solo olvida que te lo pregunte –Eriol siguiendo su camino a su salón

Desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran no podían creer que ahora Eriol ya no quisiera tener novias… claro que no se cansaban de reír cuando escucharon el por qué, ni hablar solito se lo busco

Paso el tiempo, nuestros amigos se graduaron, bueno Sakura, Meiling y sus compañeros de grupo Eriol incluido

Quien no lo podía creer… no dejaba de recibir proposiciones para que aceptara ser novio de cualquiera, no ponían pretexto cualquiera se conformaba con ser su novia, claro para terminar con él y después conocer a su amor verdadero

Porque por ilógico que parecía todo, la chica que había sido novia de Eriol por una semana también había encontrado a su gran amor después que termino con Eriol

Y a pesar que entraban nuevas chicas que ni lo conocían, ni sabían que en una época fue un mujeriego… al enterarse de los rumores desde luego que querían convertirse en sus novias… así que Eriol simplemente ya no quiso tener novias

Sakura y Syaoran encargaron a su primer hijo después de que Sakura se tituló y se puede decir vivieron felices para siempre

Pero ¿y Eriol?

Bueno él consiguió un buen trabajo, tenía ya ganas de casarse pero ahora tenía miedo de tener novia por miedo a que lo terminaran "para conocer a su amor verdadero" así que se dedicó a trabajar

Y cuál fue su sorpresa que al año… en la misma empresa donde trabajaba Tomoyo entro a trabajar

Y sin mencionar "nada" de lo que todos en la escuela sabían se dieron una oportunidad

Al principio se trataron como conocidos, después como amigos… hasta que al final Eriol le hizo la pregunta…

Pero esta no fue "si quisiera ser su novia"… más bien fue "si quería ser su esposa"

A lo cual Tomoyo contestó afirmativamente… porque sabía que Eriol después de ser un desastre en la escuela había aprendido la lección y nunca la iba a engañar a ella

Y Así Tomoyo y Eriol se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre

Lo de Tomoyo con Yue… pues no paso de solo conocidos, porque Yue no podía venir a Japón y Tomoyo pues no podía ir a Hong Kong así que cada uno siguió su vida, si se seguían escribiendo, pues se hicieron grandes amigos por correspondencia, pero no hubo nada más

Y ahora si todos vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

Espero que les guste este final

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy es jueves 5 de marzo de 2009 son las 23:57 de la noche por fin termino con esta historia, ya empecé a escribir otra historia que pronto empezare a publicar y no es la que les había dicho que iba a escribir, es otra que tenía más años con esa idea pero no le había encontrado forma para escribirla hasta hace como 15 días que ya la empecé a escribir mañana voy a leer este capítulo para ver si no le cambio algunas cosas y hasta que no esté conforme lo público… y acuérdense que hay letras que se cambian al subirlo al internet espero que no tengamos ese problema y que lo entiendan

Besos de nuevo y buenas noches o días.

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	19. Chapter 19

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

SMERALDTSUKI

17

Mmm complemento del 17

A petición de varias fans románticos voy a detallar la boda, como alguien comento bien podía terminar la historia desde el capítulo 16, pero quise agregar más para ver como quedaban Eriol y Tomoyo, por eso no detalle la boda, pero ahora voy a detallarla a petición de ellos, espero les guste, no voy a agregar gran cosa distinta quizás un detalle de Tomoyo al final pero no gran cosa

Y una cosa… no sé si en Japón haya iglesias católicas pero yo voy a detallar una boda católica

El día de la boda llego

La boda iba a ser en la catedral del lugar, todo estaba adornado con hermosas flores todas blancas, la iglesia estaba llena, gente conocidos de la familia Li pero muchos de los invitados de la escuela también ya habían llegado, desde temprano, la boda era a las 12:00 del mediodía pero muchos llegaron temprano pues no querían llegar con retraso al evento del año

Un gran desfile de autos del año fue lo que vieron al igual que un gran desfile de personas con una gran variedad de ropa que parecía como si fuera un desfile de modas y con una gran cantidad de joyas

Dos hora antes Syaoran y Sakura habían tenido la sesión de fotos, para que estuviera fresca las imágenes en las fotos, estas fueron en un jardín precioso, Sakura se veía como un ángel… pero a Syaoran le daba risa pues sus gestos estaban duros… temblaba de miedo y los fotógrafos por más que le decían que se tranquilizara, ella no podía relajarse

Hasta que Syaoran se acercó y con el simple hecho que le tomo las manos ella se tranquilizó y sonrío… se iban a casar y pasara lo que pasara iban a estar juntos, después que se relajó y sonrío los fotógrafos se dieron vuelo tomando diferentes fotos para el recuerdo

Cuando termino la sesión de fotos y ya se dirigían a la iglesia, cada uno en su vehículo el señor Wein escuchó un ruido raro… del estómago de Sakura y le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita? –Wein

- Nerviosa y con algo de hambre –Sakura sonrojada por el ruido de su estomago

- ¿Hambre? –pregunto el señor

- Bueno –Sakura agarrándose las manos apenadas

- Que ha comido desde que se levantó señorita –Wein

- ¿Desde que me levante?... bueno me levantaron a las 5 de la mañana… me bañe… y me pusieron tubos… y mascarillas… después me hicieron manicure y pedicura esperaron a que se me secara el esmalte (Sakura viéndose las uñas de las manos) yo quería un rojo para las uñas… pero me dijeron que era novia… y blanco tenía que ser… si vi que llevaron bocadillos pero no los podía agarrar para no estropear el manicure… después se pusieron a peinarme… y después a vestirme… y bueno creo que no he comido nada –dijo al último Sakura muy bajito

- Y por eso hay muchos novios o novias que se desmayan en las ceremonias señorita es temprano podemos ir a que coma aunque sea un coctel de frutas… conozco un lugar donde venden unos cocteles riquísimos –dijo el señor Wein dirigiéndose asía el lugar mencionado

Cuando se acercaba la hora vieron a Syaoran llegar en el mustang clásico de sus abuelos adornado con flores

Syaoran se veía guapísimo con el smoking blanco que llevaba y su flor en la solapa del saco, saludo a muchas de las personas que ya estaban esperándolo en la entrada de la iglesia, vio a su amigo Yue y le pregunto que si ya sabía con quien tenía que entrar, a lo que Yue contesto sonriendo

- Con la señorita más hermosa que haya conocido –acercándose a Tomoyo

- Me alegro –Syaoran sonrío a Tomoyo

Todas las damas se veían hermosas con vestidos todos iguales de color rosa con flores estampadas una tela muy bonita que a pesar que todos los vestidos eran iguales a cada una de ellas se le veía diferente y las hacia lucir muy bien, y desde luego todos los jóvenes acompañantes vestidos de smokings negros para no confundirse con el novio

Syaoran platico con algunas personas que estaban ahí… pero después de un rato se empezó a preocupar pues Sakura no llegaba… bien podía echarse para atrás en el último momento… en la sesión de fotos no la noto con esa intensión desde luego… pero

¿Cómo era posible que aún no llegaran?

Bueno en el vehículo que venía pues era lento… pero ya se habían tardado más de lo normal… aunque todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para la hora… pero

¿Por qué no llegaba?

Se sentía realmente nervioso

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Y así vio llegar a Sakura en una hermosísima carrosa tirada por dos caballos blancos, una belleza de vehículo, de los primeros que existieron antes de inventarse el motor conducido por el señor Wein como chofer

Solo verla sonrío y desde luego que se acercó para ayudarla a bajar

- Pensé que te habías arrepentido… ¿Por qué tardaste? –Syaoran hablándole al oído

- Es que no había comido nada y el señor Wein me llevo a que comiera algo de fruta para que no me fuera a desmayar durante la ceremonia –dijo Sakura muy bajito

- Bien pensado Wein… gracias –Syaoran sonrío a su mayordomo

"Qué bueno que pensaba en todo"

Sakura bajo del vehículo y dejo ver el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba

Era totalmente blanco muy amplio con una tela de encaje hermosa, y una gran cola, la parte de arriba era de cuello alto… y con manga larga… abotonados el los antebrazos pero toda la parte de arriba era de encaje blanco transparente así que se veían muy bien sus hombros y la parte frontal y trasera alta del pecho y espalda

Donde empieza el busto era una tela con muchísimas flores bordadas a mano todas blancas también y desde luego una gran cola

El velo era en dos partes… uno largo que usaría en la iglesia y que al terminar se podía quitar sin problemas y quedaría uno corto que era el que tendría durante la gran fiesta que se celebraría después pero en tanto blanco tuvieron un pequeño detalle, el tocado tenia flores pero en lugar de ser también flores blancas eran pequeñas flores pintadas en colores pasteles, iguales a las de su ramo pero pintadas muy claritos para que no sobresalieran, pero ese detalle hacia que Sakura se viera más hermosa porque toda de blanco estaba segura que iba a parecer fantasma

Y desde luego como el ramo era de flores naturales, resaltaba todo

Desde luego que los sobrinos de Syaoran junto con algunos otros niños fueron los pajes y los que llevaron la cola de Sakura al entrar en la iglesia

También había otras niñas que llevaban pétalos de flores y las iban esparciendo por toda la alfombra para cuando entrara la novia

El Sacerdote salió y los saludo a todos… dio algunas indicaciones y entro a la iglesia seguido de Syaoran con su mamá, atrás de ellos su papa con la mamá de Sakura, después los diferentes padrinos

Como fueron llegando se fueron acomodando en sus lugares y Syaoran se paró a un lado del altar junto con su padre a esperar a Sakura

Después entraron las damas con sus acompañantes, después las niñas de las flores y al último y con una gran sonrisa de parte de ambos, el señor Kinomoto con su hija

Sakura empezó a avanzar lentamente del brazo de su papá y sonreía y los niños felices levantando la cola del vestido de Sakura para ayudarla a llegar bien

El señor Kinomoto llego hasta el altar y con una sonrisa le entrego su hija a Syaoran y le pidió

- Aquí te entrego a mi hija… Hazla muy feliz

Syaoran recibió a Sakura y le dijo al papá de Sakura

- Gracias y daré mi vida para hacerla muy feliz

La ceremonia estuvo preciosa, Sakura se sentía muy feliz, nunca se había imaginado que la historia de la cenicienta fuera real y mucho menos que le pasara a ella, pero era real… y a su lado estaba el hombre que aunque no lo había querido admitir antes de una semana la hacía sentir muy feliz

Syaoran también estaba contento pues sin pensarlo había encontrado a una persona muy especial con quien compartir el resto de su vida, cuando su papá lo mando para que cuidara de su abuelo se había molestado mucho porque él quería seguir trabajando pero como su padre le dijo

- Hay momentos para trabajar… y otros para disfrutar, vas a ir a cuidar de tu abuelo y lo vas a disfrutar ahora que todavía está con nosotros… después puedes trabajar todo lo que quieras… si quieres hasta morir… pero nunca debes matarte trabajando y dejar de disfrutar de la vida

Ahora ya tenía obligaciones… iba a trabajar… pero no a matarse trabajando y dejar de disfrutar de su esposa… su Sakura… sus papás tenían razón… la vida es para disfrutarse… trabajo gracias a Dios tenían y en exceso, pero también era uno de los dueños y la verdad ni siquiera tenía que trabajar para vivir cómodamente bien

Después de la misa hubo una celebración y desde luego que fue el evento del momento, una boda preciosa

Pero algo curioso pasó y fue que algunos de los amigos de Syaoran que vivían en Hong Kong, también fueron acompañantes de algunas de las damas de compañía y algunas amigas de la familia fueron damas de acompañantes compañeros de los jóvenes

Y así varias parejas nuevas se formaron, entre ellas Tomoyo con el Joven Yue, nadie lo podía creer… se veían tan bien juntos…

Cosa que molesto a Eriol… pero él no le dio tanta importancia… porque después de que el lunes hablara con Sakura y Syaoran como por arte de magia había muchas chicas que querían andar con él y a decir verdad tenía ganas de tene novias al mismo tiempo… pero con lo que le acababa de pasar… prefirió solo tener una por el momento… y si… a pesar de todo el escándalo que había hecho por Sakura ya estaba de novio con otra chica

A Tomoyo le agrado el joven Yue, y más porque durante toda la misa y después en la fiesta solo la podía ver a ella, todos sabían que había mucha gente importante y desde luego que algunos de los amigos de Syaoran se fijaran en chicas tan comunes y corrientes como cualquiera de ellas, no lo podían creer… aunque la verdad… Sakura era tan común y corriente como cualquiera de ellas y Syaoran se había fijado en ella… a pesar de todo lo que hizo Eriol para alejarlo de él

Era algo increíble… pero de ese evento surgieron muchas amistades y una de esas amistades fue la de Tomoyo con Yue

Como Yue al igual de algunos otros invitados se quedaron unos días en Japón, fueron varios chicos que se ofrecieron como guías de turistas y así todos obtuvieron direcciones de todos y empezaron a conocerse

Sakura y Syaoran fueron de luna de miel a las playas del Caribe Mexicano, un sitio de ensueño… claro que estando de recién casados, de luna de miel con la persona que amas cualquier lugar es simplemente encantador

Cuando regresaron fueron a ver como seguían todos en la escuela y si Sakura no se había retrasado mucho… porque Syaoran hizo estudiar a Sakura durante la luna de miel pues él no quería que se fuera a retrasar en los estudios, claro que solo por ratos

Todo seguía más o menos igual solo una persona estaba muy cambiada y para sorpresa de los dos esa persona era Eriol

Eriol que se sentía el galán de galanes… ya no quería oír nada de que alguien quisiera ser novia de él y fue por el problema que hubo entre su nueva novia y otras chicas que quería ser sus novias pues en la discusión… ni siquiera se molestaron en que él las escuchara solo recordarlo le daba coraje:

Tres días antes:

- Oye ya quiero ser la novia de Eriol –decía una chica

- Pero tienes que esperarte… se supone que tengo que ser su novia por tres semanas… que fue el tiempo que Sakura fue su novia –novia

- Pero si estas ese tiempo de novia con él las demás no vamos que tener mucho oportunidad de ser también sus novias –una tercer chica

- Pues lo siento… se tienen que esperar a que cumpla las tres semanas –novia

- Si ya sabemos eso… y después terminar con él… ¿pero no funcionara si son solo unos días? –una cuarta chica

- Quien sabe… pero ya ven que varias de sus exnovias ahora tienen novios que las quieren mucho –una quinta chica

- Y ni hablar de Sakura… con el marido que se consiguió –tercera chica

- Pero Sakura fue su novia por tres semanas por eso hay que respetar si queremos tener a nuestro amor verdadero cuando terminemos con Eriol –novia de Eriol

Eriol solo veía sorprendido la discusión de las chicas

¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?

Si estaba entendiendo bien estaban diciendo que querían ser sus novias para encontrar a su amor verdadero

¿Después de terminar con él?

O sea

¿Solo estaban jugando con él?

- Disculpen estoy presente… y por lo que oigo… quieren ser mis novias ¿para qué? –pregunto Eriol

- Como para que… pues para encontrar a nuestro amor verdadero –cuarta chica

- ¿Para encontrar a su amor verdadero? ¿Y yo no puedo ser su amor verdadero? –pregunto Eriol intrigado

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando todas las chicas que estaban ahí se soltaron a reír

- Claro que no… tú no vales… pero resulta que todas las chicas que han sido tus novias… pues ahora tienen novios que las quieren muchísimo –sexta chica

- Y la verdad todas queremos conocer a nuestro verdadero amor… como Sakura conoció a Syaoran y si eso significa tener que ser tu novia… pues nos hacemos tus novias… pero insisto Sakura duro con el tres semanas… así que a mí me falta más de una semana -novia

- Pero no se vale… es perder mucho tiempo –séptima chica

- Por eso insisto en que ya tiene que terminar con él –segunda chica

- Saben una cosa… hasta aquí llegue con su jueguito… en este momento terminamos… y no voy a tener otra novia mientras este en esta escuela –Eriol

Muy molesto alejándose de las chicas quienes protestaban porque todas querían ser sus novias, terminar con él y así conocer a su verdadero amor

Regresando al presente

Eriol ya no quería hablar prácticamente con nadie y de repente pensó que si se hacía novio de alguien seria quizás terminaría con esos rumores pero cuál fue su sorpresa y aunque no le gustó la idea… Tomoyo entraba en ese grupo de chicas que creían es esos rumores pues esa mañana cuando se la encontró al llegar a la escuela:

- Hola Tomoyo… te acuerdas de mi –dijo acercándose a la chica

- Hola joven Eriol… claro que me acuerdo de ti… si eres famoso en toda la escuela… el galán de galanes –Tomoyo

- No te burles de mi… cometí un error y quiero tratar de corregirlo –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo piensas que puedes corregir ese error? –Tomoyo

- Tu eres una chica ejemplar en la escuela… y estaba pensando que si… que si… que si -Eriol sin saber cómo plantearle la pregunta sin que se molestara

- ¿Qué si qué? Joven Eriol –Tomoyo

- ¿Qué si quisieras ser mi novia? y así alejar a todas esas chicas que me están molestando –Eriol

- ¿En serio me está pidiendo que sea su novia? que emoción… que emisión… claro que si… sabe… me estoy escribiendo con un chico… Yue… es amigo del joven Syaoran… y ya que me hice su novia… eso quiere decir que Yue a lo mejor es mi amor verdadero –Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Eriol no lo podía creer, Tomoyo también tenía esa idea de él

¿Qué tontería había hecho?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, ni que todas las mujeres de la escuela ahora querían ser sus novias para encontrar a su amor verdadero

Pensó que Tomoyo era diferente… pero parece ser que no… ella también estaba pensando en otro chico y quería ser su novia para ver si ese tal Yue era su amor verdadero

- Sabes… olvida que te lo pregunte –dijo Eriol

- Pero fuimos novios por unos segundos… ¿eso contara? –Tomoyo viendo a Eriol

- Solo olvida que te lo pregunte –Eriol siguiendo su camino a su salón

Desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran no podían creer que ahora Eriol ya no quisiera tener novias… claro que no se cansaban de reír cuando escucharon el por qué, ni hablar solito se lo busco

Después de regresar de la luna de miel… los jóvenes consiguieron una casa cerca de donde viven los abuelos Li, Sakura regreso a la escuela y Syaoran consiguió empleo en el supermercado en donde le gustaba comprar a Sakura, (que por cierto era de la familia Li) si… el mismo que mencione al principio de la historia

Pero el empleo solo lo pidió durante las horas de escuela de Sakura… a la hora de salida de la escuela de Sakura él salía del trabajo

La familia Li estaban muy contentos porque Saura había logrado algo que ellos por más que lo intentaran no lograban y era que trabajara menos

Lo que no sabían era que Syaoran se había vuelto adicto al trabajo no porque le gustara sino porque de esa manera tenía la excusa perfecta para no salir con sus amigos y toparse con el problema de siempre… cuando veían su estatura, ya no querían tratar con él… solo cuando se enteraban que era millonario y desde luego que eso le enojaba mucho

Pero Sakura…. Su Sakura era diferente… lo amaba por él… y no por su dinero… por lo que él era… y tampoco su físico y desde luego que eso lo hacía muy feliz

No lo podía creer… nunca pensó encontrarse con la persona que lo haría feliz por ir a cuidar a su abuelo, le tenía que dar las gracias por haberse lastimado y a su padre por haberlo obligado a ir, que si no quién sabe si la hubiera conocido… quizás conocido si… pero no tratado como la trato… pues en realidad le llamo la atención el que ella huía de él al momento de cuidar de la mueblería, si eso llamo su atención… y ahí fue cuando la conoció

"Una persona muy especial" dispuesta a ayudarlo sin saber quién era él en realidad

Paso el tiempo, nuestros amigos se graduaron, bueno Sakura, Meiling y sus compañeros de grupo Eriol incluido

Quien no lo podía creer… no dejaba de recibir proposiciones para que aceptara ser novio de cualquiera, no ponían pretexto cualquiera se conformaba con ser su novia, claro para terminar con él y después conocer a su amor verdadero, porque por ilógico que parecía todo, la chica que había sido novia de Eriol por una semana también había encontrado a su gran amor después que termino con Eriol

Y a pesar que entraban nuevas chicas que ni lo conocían, ni sabían que en una época fue un mujeriego… al enterarse de los rumores desde luego que querían convertirse en sus novias… así que Eriol simplemente ya no quiso tener novia

Sakura y Syaoran encargaron a su primer hijo después de que Sakura se tituló y se puede decir vivieron felices para siempre

Pero ¿y Eriol?

Bueno él consiguió un buen trabajo, tenía ya ganas de casarse pero ahora tenía miedo de tener novia por miedo a que lo terminaran "para conocer a su amor verdadero" como le pasaba en la escuela, así que se dedicó a trabajar

Y cuál fue su sorpresa que al año… en la misma empresa donde trabajaba Tomoyo entro a trabajar

Y sin mencionar "nada" de lo que todos en la escuela sabían se dieron una oportunidad

Al principio se trataron como conocidos, después como amigos… hasta que al final Eriol le hizo la pregunta

Pero esta no fue "si quisiera ser su novia" más bien fue "si quería ser su esposa"

A lo cual Tomoyo contestó afirmativamente… porque sabía que Eriol después de ser un desastre en la escuela había aprendido la lección y nunca la iba a engañar a ella.

A decir verdad ese día que le pidió ser su novia, entendió lo que Eriol quería… tener una novia fija para que los rumores se calmaran… pero a la vez ella tenía miedo de que él jugara con ella igual que lo había hecho con las otras chicas y la dejara en un tiempo… por eso se le ocurrió decirle eso… pues aunque él le gustaba no estaba dispuesta a ser una más en su colección

Y así Tomoyo y Eriol se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre

Lo curioso en esto fue que Tomoyo después que Eriol le pidió que fuera su novia, bueno no había tenido novio, quizás por lo seria, quizás por lo responsable, que se yo, pero nadie le pidió que se hiciera su novia, y como estaba concentrada en sus estudios, tampoco le importo… pero si se sorprendió que fuera el mismo Eriol quien le pidiera matrimonio

O sea que él era el amor de su vida… porque era quien le había pedido matrimonio después que le pidió que fuera su novia, claro que pues solo habían sido novios por unos segundos… pero por lo visto también contaba

Claro que no se lo iba a decir a Eriol… o por lo menos no tan pronto

Lo de Tomoyo con Yue… pues no paso de solo amigos, porque Yue no podía venir a Japón y Tomoyo pues no podía ir a Hong Kong así que cada uno siguió su vida, si se seguían escribiendo, pues se hicieron grandes amigos por correspondencia, pero no hubo nada más

Y ahora si todos vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

Aquí ya está la historia un poco más detallada espero sus opiniones y que les guste… y lo de vivieron felices para siempre es porque hasta ahí voy a escribir la historia, ya me ha pasado con otras historias que quieren que las continúe… pero yo ya no le veo ningún caso

Y si… como alguien me dijo, parece que tienes prisa por terminarla y la verdad si porque ya estoy escribiendo mi otra historia y pues ya no me estoy concentrando en esta

Bueno besos a todos

Miércoles 11 de marzo del 2009 9:52 de la mañana

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

p.d. a ver si al rato puedo subir el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia ¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	20. Chapter 20

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
